SakuNaruHina
by Ty Tabor
Summary: CAPÍTULO 18! GRAN FINAL! Cashondíssimo! Pase y lea el hot final de esta historia!  ¿SAKURA O HINATA? ¿Qué elegirá NARUTO?
1. Carpe diem?

**Esta historia es en su totalidad un fic.**

**La historia de **_**Naruto**_** no me pertenece (quisiera XD).**

**Le pertenece a Kishimoto Masashi-sama.**

**Si es que pueden, léanlo escuchando "A box" del grupo King's X. Descárguenla, en serio que vale la pena! ) **

Naruto se levantó como si fuera cualquier día, aunque en realidad las cosas distaban mucho de estar tranquilas… Sasuke llevaba bastante tiempo fuera de Konoha, y el tema "Akatsuki" estaba lejos de terminar. Naruto sabía que tarde o temprano, se iba a librar una batalla difícil, y que eso quería decir que su propia vida estaba en juego… Pero fuere como fuere, debía aprovechar la oportunidad de descansar. Tsunade les había dado unos días libres antes de partir de nuevo a investigar sobre Sasuke, y sobre qué tramaba Akatsuki. Sin embargo, Naruto no sabía que la sola idea de pensar en descansar iba a desencadenar los acontecimientos más peculiares que pudieran sucederle, y no tenían que ver con batallas, ninjutsu o kunais.

Naruto bajó de su casa, caminó un poco y se le antojó ir a sentarse en el columpio que estaba frente a la Academia, donde hace tiempo no se sentaba… iba reflexionar sobre la complicada situación, que le comprometían a él y a sus cercanos. Pero fue la voz de Hinata la que, al aparecer, lo sacó de su ensimismamiento

-Na… Naruto-kun – dijo Hinata, como siempre, sonrojada.

-Hola, Hinata. – respondió Naruto, sin muchas energías. Tenía la cabeza en otro lado.

-Tienes una cara un poco preocupada, Naruto-kun… ¿acaso te afecta algo?

-Es sólo que… pues, sólo pensaba en la situación en la que me encuentro. Hoy tenía ganas de reflexionar un poco, nada más, no te preocupes Hinata.

Hubo algunos momentos de silencio.

-Ya veo, Naruto-kun. Pues entonces, te dejo tranquilo para que reflexiones. Hasta luego.

-Nos vemos…

Hinata dudó un momento. Era el momento perfecto. Nada podía interrumpir. Naruto estaba desocupado, y quizás hasta podrían conversar. Hacía algún tiempo estaba "ahorrando" coraje para el momento oportuno… el momento de decírselo todo.

-Naruto-kun.

A Naruto le pareció raro oír a Hinata sin tartamudear, y con cierto grado de seguridad en su voz.

-¿Qué pasa, Hinata?

-Hay algo que tengo que decirte… y que desde hace mucho tiempo te he querido decir.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué cosa, Hinata?- preguntó Naruto, sin imaginarse nada.

A Hinata le empezó a latir el corazón, como si fuera el bombo de la batería de Mike Portnoy. Su respiración se aceleró, y empezó a sentir cosquillas en el vientre.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Necesitas que te haga un favor, o algo así?- volvió a preguntar Naruto, inocentemente.

-Yo… es decir… tú me has gustado mucho desde que te conozco, Naruto-kun – dijo Hinata luego de un gran esfuerzo.

Naruto no dijo nada. Permaneció en silencio, y sus ojos no tenían expresión alguna.

-Siempre me has gustado, te he admirado, y la verdad es que lo único que quiero es queda….

-Por eso siempre te ponías roja, ¿no?

-¿Eh?

-Por eso te cohibías tanto cuando yo te hablaba, ¿no? Siempre. Incluso te desmayaste una vez. Por eso siempre te pones tan roja, ¿verdad?

Hinata se había quedado sin palabras.

-Ya me lo imaginaba. Quiero decir… ya me había dado cuenta – declaró Naruto.

Hinata perdió por completo el don del habla en esos instantes. Lo que Naruto le había confesado no estaba dentro de sus expectativas… Siguieron en silencio… Naruto no expresaba ninguna emoción a través de su rostro, por lo que Hinata sintió que se le derrumbaba el mundo. Hasta que, por fin, pudo articular unas palabras.

-Entonces, Naruto-kun… ¿tú ya sabí…?

-¡Puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea!- dijo Naruto de repente, con la amplia sonrisa que lo caracteriza.

-Naruto-kun…

-Tengo que irme. ¡Nos vemos, Hinata!

-No, ¡espera!…

Naruto desapareció tan rápido como pudo, y tratando de no pensar en lo que Hinata le había confesado. Definitivamente prefería no pensar al respecto.

Naruto llegó hasta la azotea de un edificio al cual no iba con frecuencia. Estuvo allí, sentado al borde del concreto, con las piernas colgando... meditó toda la mañana, y después no halló nada mejor que ir donde el viejo Ichiraku a servirse un poco de ramen. Al llegar al puesto, sólo vió a Ayame. No quiso preguntar por qué no estaba el viejo. Se limitó a pedir lo de siempre. Luego de varios tazones de ramen y de conversar un poco con Ayame, a Naruto se le subió un poco el ánimo. Luego salió a caminar por las calles de la Aldea... Iba pasando por la calle de la Academia, a sentarse en el columpio, como en la mañana, cuando la voz de Sakura se oyó, llamándolo desde atrás.

-¿Naruto?

-¿Sakura-chan?

Sakura venía con Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, y Aoba (_Aoba es el de lentes oscuros y ovalados que dijo "¿Es verdad que Itachi ha vuelto? ¿Y que viene tras Naruto?" en la habitación de Kakashi, cuando estaban los Jounins reunidos, y Sasuke, si no recuerdan XD_). Cada uno venía cargado con libros, documentos y papeles.

-¿Por qué estás cargando papeles hoy, Sakura-chan? ¿No recuerdas que la vieja Tsunade nos dio unos días libres? – preguntó Naruto.

- Sí pero la verdad es que no tenía nada que hacer… estaba aburrida, y me encontré con Aoba-san, que me dijo que necesitaba ayuda para llevar los registros de las misiones de estos últimos 2 años a otro lugar, ya que están ocupando mucho espacio.

-Estos registros no se pueden perder… es problemático, pero hay que tenerlos bien guardados – dijo Shikamaru.

-Por cierto, Sakura – dijo de repente Aoba – Ya me están ayudando varias personas, así que si quieres puedes irte…

Sakura lo pensó un momento.

-Es verdad… debería descansar un poco. Me voy. ¡Hasta luego!-sentenció Sakura.

Y se alejó del grupo, en dirección a su casa.

-Me gustaría ayudarlos, así q… - empezó Naruto.

-No es necesario, Naruto. Ve y descansa tú también – recomendó Neji.

Naruto les sonrió a todos, y se marchó en dirección a la salida de la Aldea. Decidió que iba a quedarse toda la tarde en las afueras de Konoha, para ver el atardecer. Eso siempre le tranquilizaba.

Ya estaba atardeciendo. Naruto estaba sentado en una ladera. Estaba contemplando ese inefable color de los últimos rayos de luz, cuando se percató de una presencia. Miró maquinalmente hacia atrás… y se encontró con que Sakura venía bajando por la ladera.

-¿Naruto? ¿Qué haces aquí, y fuera de la Aldea? ¿Es que no recuerdas que es peligroso que estés sólo?

-Sakura-chan... descuida. Sé cuidarme bien.

-¿Por qué estás acá?

-Pues… quería pensar un poco, eso es todo.

Ambos se miraron unos segundos. Luego Sakura se sentó al lado de Naruto. Se quedaron mirando el horizonte en silencio.

-Dime, Naruto.

-¿Mh?

-¿Cuándo crees que acabe todo esto?

Naruto no sabía qué responder. Le costaba aceptarlo, pero él creía que faltaba mucho para que todo terminara.

-No lo sé… pero mientras tenga energías, voy a seguir hasta hacer que…

-¿Qué va a pasar si no lo conseguimos…?- interrumpió Sakura a Naruto.

Naruto se quedó callado. Sakura se dio cuenta de que había dicho algo sin pensar. Y luego de unos instantes :

-Es por eso que a veces fallamos – dijo Naruto de repente.- Porque sin quererlo también tenemos miedo de no lograr lo que queremos.

Lo que dijo Naruto conmovió a Sakura.

-La próxima vez… ¡Voy a intentar traer de vuelta a Sasuke como si mi vida dependiera de ello!

Sakura se alegró al ver la sonrisa y la mirada de siempre, de Naruto… Conversaron por un rato, hasta que hubo poca luz.

-Hey, Naruto.

-¿Qué pasa, Sakura-chan?

-Volvamos a la aldea… se hace tarde.

- Bien.

Ambos se encaminaron hacia a la Aldea. Una vez allá, Naruto quiso llevar a Sakura a comer unos tazones de ramen donde el viejo Ichiraku, pero la kunoichi prefirió declinar la invitación, pensando en las calorías. Y en el punto en que debían separarse…

-Bueno, nos vemos, Sakura-chan

-¡Naruto! Espera un momento.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿No tienes nada que hacer ahora?

Naruto puso cara pensativa, y luego de unos instantes dijo :

-La verdad, nada. Sólo quiero ir a dormir.

-Oh, ya veo.

-¿Necesitas algo?

-Nada… sólo que quería seguir conversando contigo.

-Pues… yo también quiero, Sakura-chan, pero la verdad es que es tarde, y…

-Como quieras…

Sakura empezó a caminar en dirección a su casa, pero la voz de Naruto la detuvo.

-¡Espera, Sakura-chan! Está bien, conversemos un poco más… total, podría dormir mañana todo el día, si quisiera.

A Naruto se le pasaron algunos pensamientos locos por la cabeza. Claro, pocas veces sentía tanta fluidez estando con Sakura. Además, ella había tenido la iniciativa esta vez.

-¿Dónde quieres que sigamos conversando?- preguntó Naruto

-Tengo ganas de una taza de té… Podríamos ir a mi casa.

A Naruto le brillaron los ojos. ¡Sakura le estaba invitando a su casa!

-Nah, hay gente en mi casa hoy… mejor vayamos a la tuya – sugirió Sakura.

Naruto no podía creerlo. ¿Qué clase de fuerza cósmica estaban haciendo que ocurriera esto?

-A no ser que, haya gente en tu casa… - dijo Sakura.

A Naruto le dejaron de brillar los ojos. Ese comentario no era necesario. Es obvio que NADIE espera a Naruto en su casa.

-Claro que no hay nadie, Sakura-chan. ¿Cómo crees?

-Pues no lo sé… no sé si tienes invitado o invitada a alguien, y que te esté esperando en tu casa.

Naruto miró un poco raro a Sakura.

-Neh, sabes que nunca he tenido a nadie en casa – confesó Naruto

Sakura se sorprendió al oír eso… luego, empezaron a caminar hacia la casa de Naruto. Hasta que Sakura no se pudo aguantar las ganas de preguntarle…

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso de que no has tenido a nadie, Naruto?- preguntó Sakura a Naruto, que al oír la pregunta se sintió un poco golpeado. Luego de pensar un poco…

-Ha costado que la gente me reconozca… y bueno, tú sabes, las chicas no se acercan al chico del Kyubi, ¿no?- respondió Naruto, sonriendo como siempre lo hacía.

Sakura pensó en lo triste que sería no disfrutar de los eventos típicos de la juventud… Luego de subir las escaleras de la residencial, llegan a la casa de Naruto.

-Disculpa si está un poco desordenado – se apresuró a decir Naruto, al abrir la puerta.

-Descuida, entiendo.

Los 2 entraron.

-¿Qué vas a querer, Sakura-chan?¿Será un té, o quizás algo de café con leche? También tengo un montón de galletas que me dio Chouji la otra vez… las cocinó él mis…

-Dame cualquier cosa, Naruto – interrumpió Sakura.

-¿Eh? Está bien.

Naruto fue a su pequeña cocina, sacó unos paquetes de un pequeño mueble y unos platos… Mientras, desde la salita, Sakura lo miraba. Era raro contemplar a Naruto, en una situación cotidiana. Lo veía tranquilo, sonriente… e incluso lo encontró un poco guapo. La verdad es que desde que se conocían había pasado por alto esa sonrisa traviesa que tenía Narutol, cuando era eso lo que más le gustaba de él. "¡Un momento!, ¿en qué estoy pensando?" pensó de repente Sakura. ¿Acaso estaba mirando a Naruto con otros ojos? No podía ser…

Naruto se inclinó para tomar un par de tazas de un pequeño mueble. Al agacharse…

-_¿¡¡Pero qué demonios!!? ¿Desde cuando Naruto tiene un trasero tan, tan… ¡¡tan bueno!! _– pensó Sakura, embobada al quedarse contemplando el más maravilloso culo que le había visto a un hombre.

Por su parte, Naruto estaba feliz. Estaba en su casa a solas con Sakura, y eso le hacía sentirse en el paraíso… Luego, se enderezó, giró en si mismo, y desde donde estaba, le pregunto a Sakura :

-¿Con cuántas de azúcar, Sakura-cha…

Sakura tenía los ojos con una expresión de asombro indescriptible… aún estaba atontada luego de verle la retaguardia a Naruto.

-Sakura-chan… ¿Te ocurre algo?

Sakura despertó.

-Eh… ¡No! Nada, sólo me acordé de algo.

-Mmm, ya veo… Te pregunté que con cuántas de azúcar te gusta…

-Una y media, por favor, Naruto.

Naruto volvió a girarse… puso a hervir agua, mientras tarareaba una canción que le gustaba… mientras Sakura se sintió un poco atormentada al descubrir que le empezaba a encontrar algo de atractivo a Naruto. Unos ojos azules y profundos, una sonrisa muy linda, la inocencia que irradiaba a veces… y un trasero de lujo! En este punto, Naruto simplemente estaba lejos de imaginar lo que le iba a ocurrir…

-Naruto.

-¿Mh?- masculló Naruto, desde la cocina.

El tono de voz de Sakura era suave. Naruto se sintió un poco emocionado, aunque aún no percibía nada.

-¿Puedes venir aquí conmigo un momento? – dijo Sakura.

Naruto no estaba pensando nada. Pero Sakura sí. Quizás era el momento de dar un buen regalo al chico que había hecho tanto por ella. Una buena recompensa.

**¿Qué pasará???? ¿Ah?? **** Esta es la primera parte del fic de Naruto que dije que iba a hacer. Este es el 2do fic que hago, y el primero de Naruto. (Hice uno de Bleach, primero) así que espero que no sean duros con la crítica!! Por favor dejen reviews !!**


	2. Regalo

**Esta historia es en su totalidad un fic.**

**La historia de **_**Naruto**_** no me pertenece (quisiera XD).**

**Le pertenece a Kishimoto Masashi-sama.**** Si es que pueden, léanlo escuchando "Reliving" de The Jelly Jam, en mi sitio http://suitejeria. hi5. com (lo escribí separado porque no me lo aceptaba ToT) visite, please!**

**En este hay ****un poco de Lemon, así que están advertidos toos los pollos!!! xD**

_En el capítulo anterior..._

_Sakura y Naruto, a solas en la casa de Naruto... __El chico del Kyubi no estaba pensando nada. Pero Sakura sí. Desde la sala, sentada en el sofá, lo miraba… él estaba en la cocina, preparando té con galletas… Quizás era el momento de dar un buen regalo al chico que había hecho tanto por ella. Una buena recompensa._

-¿Eh? Dime, Sakura-chan.

-Te digo que vengas aquí un momento, mientras hierve la tetera¿sí?

Naruto se puso un poco rojo. La voz de Sakura se oía distinta.

-¡Claro! Como quieras… - respondió Naruto… claro que le iba a hacer caso¿no?

Naruto caminó y fue a sentarse con ella al sofá. Él aún no se daba cuenta de nada.

-Creo que nunca te he dado las gracias, Naruto.

-¿Gracias?

-Claro… siempre haces cosas por mí… bueno, no sólo por mí, sino qu…

-No tienes que agradecer, Sakura-chan… si se trata de mis cercanos… o de cualquier persona de la Aldea de Konoha… es mi deber protegerles y dar todo por ellos¡claro que sí!

Cada vez que Naruto salía con frases como ésa, Sakura se sentía conmovida.

-Pues creo que es el momento de que recibas un premio… por todos tus esfuerzos – declaró Sakura.

-¿Un premio? – dijo naruto, frunciendo el entrecejo

-Claro...

-Mmmh… un premio… Oooo ¿o sea que me vas a dar algún regalo, Sakura-chan?

-Algo así… - respondió Sakura, suspirando ante la inocente forma de responder de Naruto… ¿acaso no se daba cuenta de la situación?

-Yeeeyy Sakura-chan me va a dar un regalo… - decía Naruto, al caminar hacia la cocina, al oír hervir la tetera.

Luego de haber tomado té y comido muchas galletas…

-Ne, ne, Sakura-chan¡Sakura-chan¡Dime cuál va a ser mi regalo!

-Pues… a ver… como te lo explico… - dijo Sakura, haciéndose la pensativa.

-¿Serán vales gratis para comer donde el viejo Ichiraku por 1 semana? O quizás… ¡Ya sé! Quizás algunos pesos de entrenamiento, como los que usa el Cejotas!

-No, Naruto, estás lejos de adivinar…

-Pues, me rindo… ya dime, Sakura-cha…

Naruto no había terminado su frase, cuando sintió que la pelirrosa se le había tirado encima, para abrazarlo. El rubor fue instantáneo en las mejillas de Naruto.

-Sa… Sakura-chan

-¿Mhm? Quizás siempre hayas querido que te demostrara cariño de alguna forma¿no, Naruto?

-Yo… eh, es que… Sakura-chan, esto es tan repentino, hehehe

-Éste es el premio que te doy… por ser como siempre has sido – dijo, Sakura

_-¡Y por tener ese culo grandote que ni Sasuke tiene¡Shannaro!- _pensó la Inner.

-Sakura-chan… - dijo Naruto, muy serio.

-¿Mhm?

-Si me sigues abrazando así… me voy a volver loco.

Sakura se sorprendió al oír eso de Naruto. Ése era el premio, y ya. No había nada más… Sakura no tenía pensado hacer nada más.

-No tienes por qué abrazarme de esa manera, Sakura-chan…

-¿Qué?

-Este abrazo que me das...

-Naruto

-Ven a darme un abrazo cuando quieras dármelo por voluntad, no por darme un premio, Sakura-chan – sentenció, Naruto, poniéndose de pie, para ir a limpiar la cocina. Pero lo que siguió no estaba dentro de sus expectativas. Sakura actuó por impulso : se puso de pie, lo alcanzó antes de llegar a la cocina, lo tomó de los hombros, lo hizo girarse… y le dió uno de esos besos que no olvidas ni que te hagan reset en el cerebro… Naruto se separó de ella. No podía creerlo. Se puso a tiritar. Estaba nervioso. Estas cosas no le ocurrían nunca. Se sintió disminuido por la situación, y por Sakura. Realmente no estaba preparado.

-Sakura-chan… creo que es mejor que te va…

-¿Es que no te gustó? – dijo Sakura, mirando hacia abajo.

Silencio.

-No es eso, Sakura-chan. Yo… ¡¡demonios, me siento muy feliz!!

-¿Entonces?

-No estoy acostumbrado, Sakura-chan.

-Siempre hay una primera vez, Naruto…

Sakura volvió a besar a Naruto. Esta vez, el chico se sintió más cómodo. Aún no podía creerlo. ¿Por qué Sakura lo estaba besando?... La kunoichi abrazó a Naruto y empezó a caminar hacia atrás… los 2 cayeron al sofá, mientras se besaban apasionadamente. Naruto se sentía muy extraño. Sakura estaba muy excitada, y no estaba mostrando el más mínimo grado de ternura. Empezó a frotar su pelvis contra la de Naruto… en señal de que iba en serio. Naruto estaba muy nervioso… Como pudo, Sakura le quitó la chaqueta al shinobi, que todavía no podía creer lo que pasaba.

-Mmmm Naruto – decía Sakura, entre gemidos. Ella quería sentirse mujer, ya. Por alguna razón se le había olvidado que ése chico al que besaba era Naruto. No estaba actuando por sentimientos. Estaba actuando… ¡por ganas!

-Sakura-chan, creo que es suficiente – dijo Naruto, al borde de la locura – Me vas a volver loco, y no sé qué puede pasar aqu…

-Naruto, sólo disfrutemos… no se lo cuentes a Nadie¿sí?.

Estas palabras calaron hondo en el ninja. ¿Sólo era una aventura pasajera? Pero al final no le importó, sólo siguió con su instinto de hombre… continuar besándola. No podía existir momento más delicioso…

Para cuando Naruto despertó de su ensimismamiento, Sakura ya se había quitado sus prendas, y sólo estaba en ropa interior. Tampoco se había dado cuenta de que él estaba sólo con boxer… Los 2, en el sofá, tendidos y abrazados.

-Quiero estar cerca de la ventana, Naruto… hace un poco de calor…

-Claro, Sakura-chan…

La cama de Naruto estaba al lado de la ventana. La insinuación era obvia. Los dos fueron a tenderse a la cama. Se cubrieron con las frazadas. Se quedaron allí, abrazados, tocándose, y besándose. Hasta que Sakura dio el paso… su calzón fue a dar al suelo, al igual que su sostén… estaba desnuda, a merced de Naruto, bajo la calidez de las sábanas. Y luego, empezó a quitarle el boxer al ninja. Fue entonces cuando él quiso detener todo. Pero Sakura lo convenció de seguir. Ella no halló mejor cosa que sentarse sobre Naruto… acomodó el rígido miembro de Naruto dentro de ella, y empezó a moverse. Naruto sintió algo que no había sentido nunca… Sakura se inclinó hacia él, y sin descontinuar el movimiento de su pelvis, volvió a besarlo. Naruto simplemente se dejó. Dejó que ella tuviera el control.

-Sakura-chan… esto es un poco embarazoso…

-Calma, no te preocupes, no estás con una desconocida – respondió Sakura entre gemidos.

-S…Sakura-chan…

-Mmmh… Naruto…

Sakura estaba vuelta loca, jadeaba y jadeaba. Naruto sólo se limitaba a disfrutar del placer que la kunoichi le proporcionaba. Hasta que, dándose cuenta de lo lejos que habían llegado, Naruto decidió participar también. Hizo que Sakura quedara tendida bajo él, y empezó a embestirla suavemente… Sakura pensó que era buena oportunidad para tocar ese trasero que nunca se había dado cuenta que existía. Naruto, al percatarse de que tenía las 2 manos de Sakura en su retaguardia, sintió un poco de risa. Ella le sonrió pícaramente, mientras hacía presión con sus manos puestas aún en las nalgas del ninja… los 2 cuerpos estaban ardiendo. Los gemidos de Sakura excitaban mucho a Naruto, tanto que estuvo a punto de acabar antes de tiempo. Pero no, debía resistir, y hacer sentir a su querida Sakura en el paraíso… Ambos imaginaban cómo el otro había aprendido. Pero poco importaba. Sakura bajó besando todo el cuerpo de Naruto, hasta su miembro, y… empezó con algo que, según le había contado Ino, a los chicos les encantaba. De todo lo que estaba pasando, esto era lo que Naruto menos esperaba. Ver a su amada Sakura, haciéndole sexo oral, no se veía como el pensaba. De hecho, sentía que esa no era la Sakura que conocía. Parecía mas bien de las chicas con las que se metía Ero-sennin…

Sakura, satisfecha de su tarea, volvió a acomodarse sobre el miembro de Naruto. Estaba saltando sobre él, cuando se acordó que se llamaba Sakura, que estaba en la casa de su amigo, que era una kunoichi, y que realizaba misiones. Pero alejó de su mente casi inmediatamente todos esos pensamientos. Lo único que quería era sentirse mujer… Naruto quiso tomar el control nuevamente, al posarse sobre ella. Ya llevaban un rato, así que ya quería…

-Sakura-chan, creo que voy a…

-Bien, bien, me falta un poquito… mmmm

-Es mejor que me salga, Sakura-chan, sino…

-No importa… Naruto, mmmm, en serio, no importa.

-Me da un poco de miedo, Sakura-cha…

-¡NO IMPORTA QUE ACABES ADENTRO!¡MALDICIÓN! (_Shannaro!!_)

Naruto acabó. Sakura tuvo un orgasmo inolvidable.

Ambos, aún jadeando, se sentaron en la cama, como queriendo analizar lo que habían hecho.

-Sakura-chan, yo…

-Está bien, Naruto… no importa.

-Lo hice adentro, Sakura-chan, Ero-sennin me había dicho que eso era mejor evit…

-Ya pasó, Naruto, olvídalo… ¿Acaso no te gustó?

Naruto pensó un momento.

-Claro que me gustó… ¡ha sido inolvidable!

Luego de hablar un rato, se durmieron.

Al amanecer Sakura Ya no estaba. Pero lo que sí encontró Naruto, fue una nota, que al parecer habían tirado bajo la puerta. La leyó, y…

Al parecer, en este día iban a haber sorpresas también.

**¿¿Qué decía la nota¿Ah?? Esperen el próximo capítulo. Dejen reviews!!! Rush rocks!!!**


	3. Seishun Kyousoukyoku!

**Esta historia es en su totalidad un fic.**

**La historia de **_**Naruto**_** no me pertenece (quisiera XD).**

**Le pertenece a Kishimoto Masashi-sama.**

**Disculpen la demora!!!**

**Si es que pueden, léanlo escuchando "War is..." de The Jelly Jam en mi página http://suitejeria. hi5 .com (lo escribí un poco separado porque no me lo aceptaba ToT pero es todo junto!!)**

_En el capítulo anterior…_

_Al amanecer Sakura Ya no estaba. Pero lo que sí encontró Naruto, fue una nota, que al parecer habían tirado bajo la puerta. La leyó, y…_

_Al parecer, en este día iban a haber sorpresas también._

"Para_Uzumak__i __Naruto_

Es importante aprovechar nuestro tiempo de descanso. Y he considerado, en este breve espacio de tiempo que tenemos, realizar algo que no acostumbro. Celebrar mi cumpleaños. Por eso, para mí es imprescindible que tú estés presente. El lugar del encuentro será en la casa de Kotetsu, hoy al atardecer. Hatake Kakashi."

-¡El cumpleaños de Kakashi-sensei!- gritó Naruto para sí mismo, luego de leer la nota.

Definitivamente iban a pasar cosas divertidas. Pero estos pensamientos alegres se vieron interrumpidos. Se le había olvidado por instantes que había pasado la noche con Sakura.

-Sakura-chan… ¿qué demonios hicimos…?- se dijo Naruto

Luego de haber tomado una ducha y de haber desayunado, salió de su casa con la idea fija de encontrar a Sakura, para conversar como personas racionales lo que había acontecido la noche anterior.

Naruto no encontró a Sakura en su casa, así que lo único que se le ocurrió fue ir a buscarla cerca de la academia. Pero, en la entrada de la misma, se encontró con…

-¡Vieja Tsunade¿Has visto a Sakura-chan?

-¡Naruto! No te dirijas hacia mí de esa forma¿acaso no entiendes?

-Por favor, dime si la has visto…

-Pues no… Hey, Naruto ¿Te llegó la invitación de Kakashi?

-Aaah… sí. Kakashi-sensei va a hacer una fiesta.

-Me imagino que irás¿no?

-¡Claro que iré! Ahora que lo pienso, no he estado nunca con Kakashi-sensei en una fiesta…

-Estarán todos nuestros conocidos… aparte, Kakashi se dio el tiempo de enviar invitaciones a algunos shinobis de la aldea de Suna.

-¿Crees que vengan Gaara, esa Temari y ese Kankurou, vieja Tsunade?

-No sé si Gaara se anime, pero lo más seguro es que Temari y Kankurou si vengan… aparte, su sensei, Baki, también está invitado.

-Mmm ¿Por qué la fiesta de Kakashi-sensei va a ser en la casa de Kotetsu-san?

-Kakashi vive solo en su apartamento. No tiene espacio. Además, Kotetsu tiene una casa amplia, y como es un gran amigo de Kakashi, pues…

-Oh, ya veo… bien, me voy. Tengo que encontrar a Sakura-chan.

-Nos vemos, Naruto.

Tsunade salió de la academia, al tiempo que Naruto entraba.

No encontró a Sakura en la academia, así que, muy a su pesar, decidió salir a buscarla a la calle. Se encontró con Kiba, Shino y Chouji. Naruto, luego de preguntar sobre Sakura, se puso a comentar con ellos lo de la fiesta de Kakashi. Todos estaban emocionados, porque la verdad era que no se divertían hace tiempo.

Naruto al fin encontró a Sakura, en una de las bancas que estaban cerca de la salida de la aldea. Ella estaba sentada, leyendo un libro.

-Sakura-chan – dijo Naruto, al llegar hacia ella.

-¿Naruto? – contestó ella, poniéndose un poco roja, al recordar al instante la noche anterior.

Ambos se quedaron mirando por instantes. A pesar de llevar buscándola todo el día, Naruto no supo con qué empezar. Pero Sakura sí.

-¿Te llegó la inv…?

-Si me llegó, Sakura-chan. Pero vine a hablar de eso – dijo él, al sentarse con ella.

-¿Qué pasa, Naruto?

Naruto tomó un poco de aire.

-¿Qué pasó anoche, Sakura-chan?¿Te das cuenta de lo que hicimos?

Sakura pensó un momento.

-Naruto – empezó ella, sonriendo – Anoche… bueno, nos acostamos y ya…

-¡Sakura-chan, yo…!

-No tienes que sentirte avergonzado de nada, Naruto. Es decir, estas cosas pasan… ¿o es que acaso nunca habías estado con una chica?

-¡Claro que no!

-¿Qué?

-Claro que nunca he estado con una chica, Sakura-chan. Y anoche nosotros nos acostamos… quiero decir¿eso significó algo para ti?

Sakura analizó un momento lo que dijo Naruto.

-Sakura-chan, lo que hicimos anoche lo hacen las personas que se quieren, las personas que se gustan… es decir¿yo te gusto, Sakura-chan?

Sakura no sabía qué decir.

-Tú sabes que siempre te quise, y que aún me gustas mucho, Sakura-chan, pero yo quiero saber si…

-Naruto… - dijo Sakura, mirando hacia arriba – Claro, me gustas un poco. No he podido evitarlo. Cuando te miro, me pasan cosas…

-¿Y qué pasa con Sasuke?

Sakura sintió como si la hirieran. Luego de pensar por unos eternos instantes…

-Sasuke… El Sasuke de hoy no es el Sasuke del que me había enamorado. Y es así como, me empecé a fijar en ti…

-Pero si Sasuke vuelve… ¿volverás a enamorarte de él, verdad?

Sakura no había pensado sobre eso. Pero Naruto sí. Traer a Sasuke de vuelta, significaba, en cierto sentido, perder un poco a Sakura.

-No tiene nada que ver – respondió secamente Sakura

-Claro que tiene que ver. Cuando lo traiga de vuelta, vas a olvidarte de todo esto¿verdad?

Sakura sabía que lo que Naruto decía era verdad.

-Naruto… ¿a dónde quieres llegar con todo esto?

-Quiero saber si… lo de ayer fue algo pasajero o no…

Ella no quería mentirle.

-Me voy, Naruto…

-Espera, Sakura-cha…

Sakura se paró, dio un salto, y se perdió en el follaje circundante. Naruto se sentía… usado.

Estaba ya atardeciendo, cuando en la entrada de la casa de Kotetsu, había un pequeño grupo de shinobis, esperando que se abrieran las puertas, para disfrutar de la fiesta más inesperada alguna vez en la Aldea. Kotetsu, al abrir las puertas, dijo :

-El cumpleañero aún no ha llegado…

-Ojalá que no se le ocurra llegar atrasado… ¿se imaginan si llega dentro de 3 horas? – dijo algo preocupada Kurenai, que encabezaba el grupo de los invitados… Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Chouji, Shikamaru, Ino, Genma, Raidou, Shizune, Iwashi, Iruka y Naruto fueron el primero lote en llegar. Al entrar, vieron mesas llenas de comida, estantes con botellas de sake y jugo para los que no beben... en cada silla, reposaba una máscara al estilo ANBU. Todos dieron comienzo a la fiesta… y eso que el festejado aún no llegaba.

Luego, con el paso de los minutos, llegaron Baki, Kankurou, Gaara, y Temari, que venía conversando animadamente con Tenten (recordando quizás el encuentro que tuvieron en el examen Chuunin, años atrás…). También llegaron Neji, Rock Lee, Gai. Tsunade y los padres de Chouji, Ino y Shikamaru. Pero…

-¿Vendrás, Sakura-chan?- dijo para sí mismo, Naruto, con un vaso de sake en la mano.

Luego de 35 minutos de haber empezado la fiesta… aparecen Sakura, Izumo, Ibiki, Anko, Yamato, y Sai. Naruto despertó, al sentir llegar a Sakura. Estaba en un profundo estado de ensimismamiento. Y Hinata, desde otro lugar, no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Naruto.

De repente, aparece Kakashi.

-Hola a todos, lo siento, es que había perdido mi máscara…

Todos lo miraron con cara de no creerle… Pero al menos, la fiesta estaba tomando intensidad. Todos conversaban alegremente… Kakashi, obviamente, delante de nadie quiso probar ningún bocado. Kiba le conversaba a Gaara sobre la primera vez que lo había visto, Gai estaba encima de Lee, por algún imprevisto con sake. La música sonaba alegre : "Chuck" de Ore Ska Band, no a mucho volumen para que todos pudieran conversar. Hinata no encontraba la excusa perfecta para ir con Naruto y conversar. A su vez, Naruto se quedaba pegado mirando a Sakura, mientras ella conversaba con Ino. Neji se mostró como nunca antes… "contento", gracioso, e incluso, galán con las chicas... había llegado otro grupo de ninjas Chuunins y Jounins amigos de Kakashi, por lo que la casa de Kotetsu estaba llena. Kankurou, conversaba con Anko e Ibiki, mientras Temari le confesaba a Tenten que los más guapos de Konoha eran Naruto, Shikamaru y Kiba… todos estos inusuales hechos acontecían en el cumpleaños más inesperado, cuando una mirada gris llamó la atención del "alguna vez", ninja más escandaloso de Konoha.

-Naruto-kun. ¿Podemos hablar?- dijo Hinata, luego de llegar al lado de Naruto, que miraba por la ventana, mientras todos se divertían.

Naruto se había olvidado que Hinata estaba en la fiesta También. Y que ella le había confesado algo muy importante.

-¿Podemos ir a otro lado a conversar, Naruto-kun? Creo que en el segundo piso no hay nadie… no conozco la casa de Kotetsu-san, y quisiera dar un vistazo, ya que es muy grande….

**¿Para qué quiere Hinata llevar a Naruto al segundo piso de la gran casona de Kotetsu¿Por qué Hinata quiere ir arriba a quedarse a solas con Naruto¿De qué quiere hablar con Naruto¿Qué pasará¿Ah??? Bueno, no hubo mucha acción en este capi, pero porfa esperen el que viene porque va a estar muuuuuuuuuuy bueno (con lemon! jojojo). Esperen el capítulo 4¿Qué pasará entre Naruto y Hinata??...**


	4. Besos a oscuras

**pe****Esta historia es en su totalidad un fic.**

**La historia de **_**Naruto**_** no me pertenece (quisiera XD).**

**Le pertenece a Kishimoto Masashi-sama.**

**Si es que pueden, léanlo escuchando alguna canción en mi sitio http://suitejeria. hi5 .com (lo escribí un poco separado, porque no me aceptaba el texto, pero es todo junto!!! )**

_En el capítulo anterior..._

_Hinata le pide a Naruto que la acompañe al 2do piso de la casona de Kotetsu, para conversar a solas! ¿Qué es lo que quiere Hinata con Naruto? (qué obvia la respuesta, no??)_

Naruto no sabe qué responderle a Hinata... porque en realidad él se había propuesto evitarla.

-¡Claro! – respondió Naruto, que prefirió hacerle caso esta vez... si empezaba a ocurrir algo raro, simplemente se iría.

Hinata y Naruto subieron, para quedarse a solas en el 2do piso. Todos estaban bebiendo, cantando, algunos como Neji bailando arriba de las mesas (obviamente experimentando por primera vez el placer del alcohol, y el placer de los aplausos), y otros simplemente conversando. Mientras la chica Hyuga y el chico del Kyubi permanecían silenciosos, en la parte de arriba de la casa, sin saber qué decirse. A la luz de la luna, mirando por una ventana, los 2 no podían entrar en confianza.

-Qué fiesta más divertida, ¿no, Hinata?

-Mmh... sí, Naruto-kun

Era el comentario más tonto que se podía hacer en aquel momento.

-Ya es suficiente, Naruto-kun.

Hinata decidió dar el paso.

-Esta vez, no tienes a dónde ir. No me puedes evitar como la última vez.

Naruto se resignó.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Hinata?

-Ya te dije que me gustabas, Naruto-kun, así que por favor... dime que no me vas a rechazar... por favor...

Naruto encontró la solución a la embarazosa situación. Hinata no se había percatado del rápido movimiento que hizo el shinobi... cuando ella recobró el sentido del tiempo, él ya había posado sus labios en los de ella. Hinata no podía creerlo.

-Esto es lo que quieres, ¿verdad?- dijo Naruto en voz baja, separándose suavemente de ella por unos instantes.

Hinata no quiso pensar en lo que él dijo, y simplemente se dejó llevar por las sensaciones. Le siguió la corriente. Lo abrazó, y se pegó todo lo que pudo a él. "Por fin... por fin puedo estar a solas con Naruto-kun!" pensaba la Hyuga, mientras sentía que una calidez que nunca antes había experimentado recorría su cuerpo. Lamentablemente, Naruto no sentía calidez alguna. Estaba simplemente cumpliendo el deseo de Hinata. Siguieron besándose. Luego...

-Dime que esto es de verdad, Naruto-kun... dime que esto no se va a acabar.

-Claro, Hinata... lo que tú digas – respondió Naruto, secamente.

Pero a Hinata le importó muy poco la vaga respuesta de Naruto. La temperatura ya estaba muy alta, y Hinata ya se había quitado la chaqueta. Naruto se conmovió un poco. Hinata tenía bonita figura... y además con el pelo largo se veía más adulta... No les importó lo viejo y polvoriento que estaba el sillón en el que se sentaron.

-¿No tienes calor, Naruto-kun? Quiero decir, tu chaqueta...

El rubio se quitó la chaqueta. Hinata había perdido la compostura. No pudo evitar ponerse más roja de lo que ya estaba, al ver el tonificado cuerpo del ninja. Estaba casi babeando... se le había olvidado que pertenecía a la familia principal del clan Hyuga.

Con el transcurso de los minutos, las prendas caían al suelo como si no importaran. Y por alguna extraña razón, Naruto lo estaba disfrutando, cosa que no había planeado. Sólo quería cumplir el deseo de Hinata, nada más... pero se encontró con una kunoichi hermosa y distinta a la persona retraída que conocía.

Abajo, en la fiesta, alguien acabó por percibir la ausencia de Naruto.

-¿Dónde está Naruto? – preguntó Shikamaru al primero que se le cruzó.

-Ahora que lo dices, hace rato que no lo veo – respondió Kiba

-Tampoco está Hinata – agregó Shikamaru.

Los 2 se miraron en silencio... no supieron si reír o ponerse serios.

-Deben andar por ahí... Quién sabe, quizás Hinata se decidió, y se lo llevó a algún lado, ¿no crees? – dijo Kiba

-¿Decidirse a qué? – preguntó Shikamaru

-Tú sabes... Hinata siempre se pone nerviosa cuando ese Naruto aparece...

-Ah... ¿eso?. Bueno, en realidad no pienso en cosas tan problemáticas.

En el segundo piso, las cosas aún quemaban. Hinata frotaba su cuerpo contra el de Naruto, como si se fuera a acabar el mundo. Naruto se empezó a excitar, cosa que no quería... pero el blanco cuerpo y las sonrosadas mejillas de Hinata se veían irresistibles. Los 2, tendidos en un viejo sofá, ligeros de ropa y muy pegados... No era el sueño de Hinata, pero el hecho de estar con el rubio lo ponía contenta, aparte experimentar por vez primera un arrebato de pasión.

De repente, Naruto quiso acabar con todo.

-¡Hinata! Si esto sigue no me voy apoder contener... dejémoslo así, Hinata.

-¡Naruto-kun!- replicó Hinata, con voz de tristeza.

-No es correcto, perteneces a una familia importante de Konoha, no puedes mezclarte con gente como yo...

-Por favor, no digas eso, Naruto-kun.

-¿Ah?

-He esperado tanto para que llegara este momento... sufrí tanto el tiempo en que no estuviste, y ahora por fin puedo estar contigo... por favor no hagas que termine, Naruto-kun, esto es todo para mí...

-Hinata, esto no es correcto, en serio... estoy faltándole el respeto al clan Hyuga, de los más importantes de Konoha, pero sobre todo, Hinata...

Naruto se calló un momento. Hinata lo miraba, sin saber qué responder.

-Sobre todo, Hinata, te estoy faltando el respeto a ti.

Hinata no quería creer lo que Naruto le decía. Luego pensó que era lógico... era demasiado bueno para ser verdad...

Naruto empezaba a recoger su ropa del suelo, cuando los brazos de Hinata lo llevaron de vuelta al sillón, para seguir con lo que habían interrumpido. Hinata decidió olvidarse de todo. Naruto era lo que importaba. Se entregó al deseo completamente. Ino se lo había dicho antes. Los chicos no se resistían a "eso". Entonces, la solución era...

-¡Naruto-kun!¡Hazme tuya ahora!

-¿Qué????? (Naruto pone cara chistosa, ojos blancos y grandes)

-Sí, Naruto-kun, yo nunca... bueno... tú sabes, jamás he...

-Nunca lo has hecho, ¿verdad?

Hinata se sobresaltó un poco al oír hablando como casi un adulto a Naruto.

-Si eso es lo que quieres de mí, Hinata... haremos el amor ahora mismo.

**Naruto accede a intimar profundamente con Hinata! En qué va a terminar la fiesta de Kakashi? Qué tanto habrá bebido Neji, que está bailando semidesnudo ****arriba de las mesas, ante las miradas atónitas y el baboseo de Tenten, Temari, Sakura y casi todas las chicas de la fiesta? Pero sobre todo... harán el amor por fin Naruto y Hinata? Dedicado en especial a "El ángel de la oscuridad", a Jenni-san y a los poquitos que me ponen reviews siempre...**


	5. Kaiten Seppun no Jutsu!

**Esta historia es en su totalidad un fic.**

**La historia de **_**Naruto**_** no me pertenece (quisiera XD).**

**Le pertenece a Kishimoto Masashi-sama.**

**A mis poquitos lectores : disculpen la demora... volví a la universidad, etc, no he tenido tiempo. Gomen! ... y si es que pueden, léanlo escuchando alguna canción en mi sitio suitejeria. hi5 .com (lo escribí un poco separado, porque no me aceptaba el texto, pero es todo junto!! ) Dedicado a Zhare, Jenni-san, y muy en especial a "El ángel de la oscuridad", fieles lectores! XD.**

_En el capítulo anterior : Hinata le ha pedido a Naruto que... que... bueno, ya saben..._

_- Si eso es lo que quieres de mi, Hinata... haremos el amor ahora mismo._

Pero Naruto, de repente, encontró una teoría para el comportamiento de Hinata.

Era una fiesta. Había alegría, baile, como hacía mucho tiempo no lo había en Konoha. Todos felices. Comida, Sake... es el cumpleaños de uno de los Jounins más respetados de la aldea. El ambiente es ameno, y hay amigos por todos lados. Claro. Debía ser eso : quizás Hinata bebió más de lo necesario. Quizás era un arrebato de ésos... como el que tuvo con Sakura... En medio de estos pensamientos, Naruto tomó una decisión, mucho mejor y menos comprometedora que lo último que dijo.

- Nunca creí que iba a ocupar este Jutsu, y menos contigo, Hinata.

Hinata miró a Naruto sin entenderle. Ella esperaba alguna respuesta, no que le hablara de algún Jutsu.

- Ero-sennin me dijo que esto me serviría en el futuro, aunque la verdad, yo no quise creerle.

- Por favor, Naruto-kun, no cambies el tem...

- Anda, Hinata. Sólo acomódate en el sillón, y te daré lo que quieres.

A pesar de que Hinata seguía sin entender, prefirió hacerle caso, y sentarse en el sillón.

En esos momentos, Naruto sólo se había quitado la chaqueta, pero Hinata ya estaba en ropa interior (se había precipitado)...

Luego de que Hinata se acomodara en el sillón, bien sentada, Naruto se puso de rodillas frente a ella, quedando su cabeza a la altura del abdomen de la kunoichi.

- Por favor, Hinata, no le cuentes a nadie lo que aquí vas a ver...

Hinata tuvo una sensación de incertidumbre profunda.

-... y sentir – concluyó Naruto, para llevar a cabo una locura de la que Hinata no se olvidaría nunca. El rubio le quitó el calzón a la Hyuga y...

_(N. de Roine Tabor-san : No intenten esto en casa, eh?... bueno, si quieren XD)_

... luego de formar algunos sellos :

- Ninpou... Kaiten Seppun no Jutsu! (_Arte Ninja... Jutsu de Beso Remolino!_)

Hinata sacó rápidamente un kunai del estuche de su pantalón (prenda que afortunadamente estaba cerca). Pero no para atacar a Naruto, ni tampoco porque el jutsu que usó el rubio fuera a herirla...

Hinata se puso el kunai en la boca, para ahogar los gritos de la oleada de placer que le provocaba el jutsu del shinobi. Naruto, había acercado su boca a las partes más privadas de la Hyuga, para llevar a cabo el definitivo, máximo y más pervertido jutsu, de la mano de uno de los gigantes, ermitaño de los sapos y miembro de la trinidad de los Sannin... Jiraiya-sama! Naruto está usando el Kaiten Seppun no Jutsu, técnica secreta creada por el Sannin de pelo blanco, para complacer hasta la más seria de las mujeres! La técnica del Beso Remolino!

- ¡Byakugan! - activó Hinata, para averiguar en qué consistía el jutsu... y luego de algunos instantes - ...no... ¡no puede ser! Está acumulando chakra en su boca creando una especie de impulso eléctrico, para estimularme...

Naruto besaba apasionadamente el punto de placer máximo en la entrepierna de la Hyuga, a la vez que ella, luego de desactivar el Byakugan, se entregó al gozo, sujetando y presionando contra su entrepierna, con ambas manos, la cabeza rubia del ninja, a la vez que mordía el mango de un kunai para deshacer los gritos de placer que podían llegar a los oídos de los invitados a la fiesta, que estaban en el primer piso...

- Menudo espectáculo – pensó algo sorprendido un incógnito e imperceptible testigo de la obscena escena. Sí. Había alguien más, escondido en las sombras, presenciando el casual momento de intimidad de Naruto y Hinata.

Hinata ya había tenido varios orgasmos, cuando de repente Naruto se detuvo. Hinata, que en realidad ya estaba satisfecha, no quiso decirle que siguiera.

- Naruto-kun, no sé qué decir... esto ha sido...

- No digas nada, Hinata – dijo Naruto, con una cara inexpresiva.

- Naruto-kun, por qué pones esa cara...

En efecto, Naruto parecía que acababa de hacer algo que le molestaba.

- No tenías que hacerlo si no querías, Naruto-kun... es decir... no tienes ninguna obligación conmigo.

Lo único que quería Naruto era irse de allí. Se sentía incómodo, y temía que Hinata no le pidiera más.

- Ha sido suficiente, Hinata. Esto debe quedar entre nosotros. Por favor, no divulges nada sobre el Kaiten Seppun no Jutsu.

- Por supuesto, Naruto-kun. Estos momentos son mi mayor tesoro. Nadie lo sabrá.

Naruto empezó a vestirse. Tenía pensado bajar a la fiesta. Hinata lo miraba, aún entregada a sus pensamientos.

La fiesta seguía. La mayoría de los invitados estaba con copas de más, salvo Rock Lee y Shino que parecía llegar de algun lugar. Ambos tenían motivos poderosos para no beber. Shino, especialmente. Éste se acercó de repente a Haruno Sakura.

- ¿Y? - preguntó ella, al ver a su lado al ninja de los insectos.

- Efectivamente. Los dos están arriba.

- ¿Ellos estaban...?

La voz de Sakura se detuvo. Shino no quiso aventurar palabra alguna. Esperaba que se diera cuenta por sí misma.

- Entiendo – dijo finalmente Sakura, con una expresión de tristeza profunda. - Gracias, Shino.

- No es nada.

Luego Shino dejó sola a Sakura. Y ella no halló mejor cosa que buscar un poco de sake para tratar de olvidar el momento.

Pero de repente, aparece Naruto, bajando de las escaleras.

- ¡Naruto! ¿Estabas arriba? La fiesta es en el primer piso, demonios – grito Neji, completamente convertido en otra persona.

- ¿Qué hacías arriba, bobo? Todos la estamos pasando bien aquí – dijo Temari.

De repente Sakura, que estaba sentada sola en una mesa cerca de una ventana, se puso de pie, y salió raudamente por la puerta que daba al patio. Naruto, al percatarse de que Sakura había salido, decidió seguirla, sin importarle que todos de repente se quedaran en silencio y estuvieran prestando atención a sus movimientos.

- Sakura-chan. No me gusta esa cara que llevas... ¿ha pasado algo?

- No pasa nada, Naruto. Sólo quiero estar sola, no seas acelerado – contestó la pelirrosa, sonriendo.

Pero la escencia del sake era más poderosa.

- ¿Has estado bebiendo, no, Sakura-chan?

- Sólo un poco, no es nada, Naruto.

Lo primero que pensó Naruto, fue que ella se puso a beber por algún mal recuerdo...

- Tenemos... un aquí y un ahora muy importantes que resolver, Sakura-chan.

Sakura no captó lo quería decir el ninja.

- Si hay algún recuerdo que te atormente aún... por favor, déjalo de lado.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Pensabas en Sasuke, ¿verdad?

Sakura recién logró entender...

- Naruto... demonios, no sabes nada... – respondió ella. Lógico. Ella no estaba pensando en Sasuke. Más aún, Naruto cometió también el error de recordárselo.

- Siempre ponías esa cara triste cuando pensabas en él, Sakura-chan...

- Pero ahora es distinto, Naruto. Estamos en una maldita fiesta, demonios... ¿no te das cuenta? ¡No estoy pensando en Sasuke!

- Entonces... ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¿Por qué te pones así?

- ¡Estaba pensando en tí, maldita sea! ¿Eso era lo que querías oír, no?

Naruto se quedó de piedra.

- ¡Estaba pensando en ti!... y en lo bien que lo estabas pasando con Hinata allá arriba, ¿no?

**Próximo capítulo... último... ****¿Qué pasará? ¿Acaso no fue casual lo de Sakura y Naruto? ¿Acaso... Sakura no ha podido olvidar lo que les pasó antes de la fiesta? ¿Dónde está Neji? Todo esto en el último capítulo... por fin... Y recuerde escuchar "A box" de King's X mientras lee... **


	6. ¿Sakura usa un Jutsu erótico?

Esta historia es en su totalidad un FanFic

**Esta historia es en su totalidad un FanFic. Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE PARTES PARA GENTE CON CRITERIO FORMADO! Espero que les guste, gracias por sus buenos comentarios, dejen algún post!**

-¿Me vas a negar que estabas pasándola muy bien a solas con Hinata?

- S-Sakura-chan, eh… ¿cómo te enteraste?

- Eso no importa, Naruto. Lo que si importa es que…

Sakura tomó un poco de aire.

- Te voy a ser muy sincera, Naruto. Desde que ocurrió eso en tu casa… no he podido sacarlo de mi cabeza.

- Pero si después me evit…

- Sí, te evité. Lo reconozco. Verte de repente hoy me descolocó… Actué como si me diera lo mismo. Pero….

Sakura miró por la ventana hacia adentro, para ver como Hinata, con una cara muy triste, permanecía sentada al lado de Kakashi, Sai y Kurenai.

- Nunca creí que de un día a otro te fueras a meter con otra… así de rápido.

- No es lo que crees, Sakura-chan, yo y Hinata no hicimos absolutamente nada…

- No mientas, por favor… mira, Naruto ¿Sabes una cosa? Puedes hacer lo que quieras. A fin de cuentas lo nuestro va a tener que quedarse en el pasado, simplemente.

- Sakura-chan, no, espera…

- Eres libre de hacer lo que gustes. En serio… fue muy agradable ver que te lo tomaste en serio. Parece que eres un niño aún.

Sakura sonrió como quien recuerda con nostalgia.

- Me sentí bien… de hecho tenía planeado que nos fuéramos juntos de la fiesta hoy, pero… - decía Sakura, al tiempo que su rostro se tornaba más obscuro y caminaba de vuelta a la casa – No contaba con que lo ibas a tirar por la borda.

- Sakura-chan, en serio, te juro por el viejo Sandaime que no hice nada con Hinata, yo… te juro que… no la hice mía.

Sakura se volteó para apreciar el rostro del rubio. Parecía que no estaba mintiendo.

- En serio… no te voy a mentir, la besé, pero… lo que pasa es que

Naruto no hallaba las palabras correctas para describir lo que sentía...

- Ella en realidad no me gusta.

- ¿Qué?

- En serio, es la verdad. Bueno, Hinata es una chica muy linda, y la gente como ella me gusta, pero un cualquiera como yo no puede llegar y meterse con ella, aunque se lo proponga...

- Parece que no sabes de lo que hablas, Naruto – interrumpió la pelirrosa.

- ¿A... a qué te refieres, Sakura-chan?

- Has dicho 2 mentiras muy grandes.

- ¿Mentiras?

- Primero, sabes bien que tú no eres un cualquiera. Y segundo...

Sakura comenzó a caminar de vuelta hacia el ninja.

- ¿Acaso no eres tú el que anda siempre pregonando que conseguirá lo que se propone?

Permanecieron uno frente al otro. Él sin palabras. Ella, casi sonriendo. Había cedido ante la cara sincera y arrepentida del shinobi. Éste quiso besarla. Ella no lo permitió.

- No te voy a dar el lujo de haber besado a 2 chicas en la misma fiesta – explicó Sakura, con una mirada traviesa.

Luego de decir esto, entró a la casa, con otro ánimo, a disfrutar de la fiesta. Todos estaban alrededor de Kakashi, que abría los regalos. Por alguna razón, la mayoría eran chocolates, dulces, o cosas comestibles. Cada vez que el Ninja Copia desenvolvía un presente, todos los invitados, al unísono, gritaban :

- ¡Que se lo coma! ¡Qué se lo coma! ¡Qué se lo coma!...

Hinata permanecía sentada aún, en el mismo sitio, ensimismada. Mientras tanto, su primo, era llevado por Anko, Tenten y un ANBU al water más cercano para que devolviera la mezcla de pasta de judías rojas con sake y vino chileno. (N. de Ty Tabor: sí, vino chileno)... era una vergüenza ver a uno de los Hyugas más talentosos abrazando al asiento de porcelana.

-¡Neji! - gemía Tenten (con su orgásmica voz) mientras le sujetaba la nuca y la frente al Hyuga cada vez que vomitaba y mascullaba insultos a invasores ninjas imaginarios.

Shikamaru, en tanto, se ponía al día junto a Temari : hablaba de su trabajo, de las pocas misiones que le han asignado, y de lo problemáticos que son algunos de los nuevos gennins, mientras ella sólo lo miraba sonriendo y disfruntando de su varonil manera de ser. Estaban sentados junto a una mesa cerca de una ventana, y Shiho, desde el otro extremo del salón, miraba con celos como la rubia de la Arena coqueteaba con el Nara.. Kiba le contaba una pena de amor a Shino, Chuoji y Ebisu. Gaara, en tanto, hablaba con Maito Gai, Rock Lee, e Ibiki sobre la promulgación de un par de leyes de intercambio comercial entre Konoha y Suna… Todo iba de lo mejor cuando alguien tomó una botella vacía y propuso el juego más divertido que se puede jugar con una junta tan variada de hombres y mujeres.

- ¡Juguemos a la botella! – gritó Yamanaka Ino, completamente poseída por el sake.

- ¿Queeeeeeee? - gritó la multitud de asistentes.

2 círculos, 1 de hombres y otro de mujeres se hicieron a la mitad del salón. Las mesas habían sido corridas hacia los costados. Y 2 botellas serían las encargadas de dar el broche de oro al cumpleaños más desenfrenado que pudo alguna vez desear Kakashi. Éste, Ibiki, Gai, Kotetsu, Kurenai y un ANBU declinaron la invitación de participar.

Donde giró primero la botella fue en el círculo de las kunoichis. Luego de dar vueltas por 6 segundos, la boca del recipiente de vidrio se detuvo en Anko. Los gritos de sorpresa y risas hicieron colocar roja a la siempre dura Mitarashi Anko. Luego, en el grupo de los hombres, luego de girar por segundos que se hicieron eternos, la botella sorteó a Rock Lee.

- ¡Con lengua! ¡Con lengua! ¡Con lengua! – gritaban todos, esperando ver el ansiando ósculo entre Anko y Lee.

- ¡Lee! ¡Ésta es tu oportunidad de demostrar lo maravilloso de la flor de la juventud! ¡Disfrútalo al máximo! _Gambareeeeeeeee _– gritó Gai-sensei.

Un poco decepcionado (porque esperaba que le tocara Sakura) Lee se puso de pie, pensando que esto era necesario para que su suerte cambiara. Y Anko, también desilusionada, porque esperaba que le tocara con Izumo, Kiba o Uzumaki Naruto.

- ¡Con lengua! ¡Con lengua! ¡Con lengua! – seguían gritando todos.

Resignados, Anko y Lee se dieron el beso (que debía durar por lo menos 5 segundos). El posterior aplauso dio paso al siguiente sorteo. Tenten y Sai

- _Wow_ – pensó Tenten al ver ponerse de pie a Sai.

-_ Esta clase de juegos servirá para integrarme más a este grupo de personas, según uno de los libros que leí, pero… no recuerdo apropiadamente las instrucciones que me dio Ty Tabor-san para dar besos_ – pensaba Sai. (N. de Ty Tabor : ¬¬U ehhh…)

Tenten, con una gran sonrisa, se acercó al pálido ninja, como quien va a cobrar un premio.

- _Oh, ya recordé…_ - pensó Sai, para luego dar un apasionado beso lengua incluida a la kunoichi especialista en armas.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por la forma en que él la abrazó al momento de besarla. Tenten, más que complacida, rezó a todos los ninjas legendarios para que le tocara con él de nuevo.

Posteriormente, el festival de besos estuvo espectacular. Temari y Yamato, Ino y Naruto, Chouji y una ANBU que sólo levantó una parte de su máscara para besarlo, Tenten y Shikamaru, Kiba y Hinata (un poco asustada), Naruto y Shizune, Sakura y un ANBU, Tsunade y Yamato, Chouji e Ino (no con mucho agrado), Anko y Shikamaru, otra chica ANBU y Genma, Aoba y Hinata (que estaba aterrorizada ante el ir y venir de besos de todos con todos), Iwashi y Tenten, Naruto y Tsunade (ésta fue increíble ya que a Tsunade le gustó mucho la forma de besar de Naruto y a la vez se sintió un poco extraña al recordar a Minato y Kushina), Sakura y Kiba, Temari con un ANBU, Shiho con Yamato, Shizune con Izumo, Genma y Hinata (ya resignada), Ino y Naruto, Shikamaru y Temari (rompiendo el record del beso más largo) Shiho y Kiba, Chouji y Tsunade… y toooooodas las parejas imaginables. Y con variantes : besos con baile, con actuación, besos en el cuello, besos con canción…

Gaara y Shino permanecían junto a Neji, que yacía en el suelo, roncando y semidesnudo.

- ¿Funcionará? – preguntó el pelirrojo de la Arena al ninja de los insectos.

- Mis insectos nunca fallan – afirmó el Aburame, quien había puesto en el cuerpo del Hyuga unos insectos especiales que absorbían moléculas de alcohol.

Luego de haberse quedado pegada de nuevo mirándole el culo a Uzumaki Naruto (mientras se daba un beso gateando, con Temari), Sakura pensó "Ya fue suficiente"…

Terminado el juego de la botella, TODOS estaban más desihnibidos. Incluso Hyuga Hinata mostraba más soltura y menos tartamudeo. Pero una de las chicas había tomado una drástica decisión, que iba a cambiar el curso de la noche para uno de los chicos. Una pelirrosa dejó el círculo de las mujeres y se acercó a un rubio del grupo de hombres.

- Naruto.

- ¿Eh? – dijo naruto al levantar la cabeza. Era Haruno Sakura.

-Naruto, ¿puedes acompañarme un momento? – dijo ella, al tiempo que agachaba medio cuerpo para acercar su voz a Naruto, que estaba sentado.

-Ehhm… ¿y a dónde quieres que te acompañe?

-Ahí verás, sólo sígueme.

Ella lo tomó de la mano, hizo que se pusiera de pie, y se lo llevó por la puerta principal, hacia fuera de la casa. Y Naruto no lo podía creer, aunque no sabía qué pensar.

- Sa-Sakura-chan ¿a dónde me llevas?

-Guarda silencio, ya casi llegamos – respondió ella mientras salían de la casa de Kotetsu y se adentraban en el follaje de un parquecito oscuro y algo retirado de la vía pública.

-Naruto, la vamos a pasar muy bien, aquí y ahora – sentenció ella, cuando estuvieron ocultos en medio de los árboles del lugar.

- No entiendo a qué te refieres, Sakura-chan…

- Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! – dijo Sakura, al tiempo que una copia de sí misma aparecía.

- ¡Nunca te había visto usar e Kage Bunshin! – exclamó el rubio.

Pero lo que siguió a continuación fue único.

- Konoha no Genjutsu… Shunkashuutou no Jikan!

El ambiente se tornó de color celeste. Naruto cayó sentado en el pasto, anonadado por la situación. Él estaba siendo objeto de un Jutsu erótico de Sakura!

-Nunca creí que iba a usar este jutsu, y menos contigo, Naruto –

- ¿Qué has dicho? (Nanda to??) – preguntó Naruto, poniendo los ojos grandes y blancos.

- Shishou me dijo que esto me serviría en el futuro, aunque la verdad, yo no quise creerle – confesó ella.

- ¿Qué?? – volvió a exclamar

**¿Qué pasará entre Sakura y Naruto? ¿Qué pasará con Neji?¿Qué pasará con los otros shinobis que han estado jugando a la botella?**

**Dejen reviews!**

**Recuerden escuchar King's X !!**


	7. Desenfreno total!

HOLA

**HOLA!! Disculen la demora! No he tenido tiempo de escribir, estoy terminando el semestre en la universidad... bueno, sin más preámbulos, les dejo el capi para que lo lean y comenten... si pueden dejen algún post! ******

**ÉSTE FIC ESTÁ ESCENCIALMENTE DIRIGIDO A PERSONAS CON CRITERIO FORMADO. NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN.**

Capítulo 7

- En mi Shunkashuutou, yo controlo las distancias, el tiempo, incluso la masa de los objetos – explicó Sakura. 

- Eeeehh…? - masculló Naruto, recordando algo que le había contado Kakashi sobre Uchiha Itachi.

Sakura y su Kage Bunshin se acercaron al rubio, que de la impresión estaba de culo en el suelo. Las 2 se agacharon, se colocaron a ambos costados del ninja, y lo tomaron del brazo, mientras mágicamente una 3ra Sakura aparecía frente a ellos.

- Durante los próximos 60 minutos, nos pasearemos por el clímax del placer, experimentando en ese umbral nuestros deseos más profundos – continuó Sakura.

¿Qué era lo que acababa de decir Haruno Sakura?

- Sakura-chan, a qué te refieres con eso del "clímax-umbral no sé qué más"? 

- Me imagino que, como siempre, experimentando lo entenderás ¿no? – dijo ella sonriendo con resignación, a la vez que se acercaba al ninja y se agachaba para abrazarlo y besarlo junto con las otras Sakuras.

Naruto empezó a sentir la sensación más placentera y extraña de su vida… sentía como su nivel de excitación crecía, pero antes de llegar al punto máximo, se detenía, bajaba un poco, y volvía a subir.

- Pero… ¿qué demonios estás haciendo conmigo, Sakura-chan? – preguntó Naruto, cuando libró sus labios de los de la Sakura que tenía encima, y sus brazos de las Sakuras que tenía a ambos lados. Y aún no tenía claro si alegrarse o no por ser objeto del Genjutsu.

- Sólo quédate quieto, y disfruta de la sensación – recomendó ella, cerrando los ojos mientras su voz se ponía más dulce y sensual cada vez…

Las 3 Sakuras y Naruto se quedaron allí, en el pasto. El Shunkashuutou no Jiken de la pelirrosa había sido realizado con éxito. Ésa era la técnica secreta de Sakura, enseñada por Tsunade, la kunoichi más poderosa del mundo ninja, domadora de babosas, y que formó parte de los legendarios Sannins… ¡La ilusión de una primavera eterna! Mientras el placer se encarama hasta lo más alto, se detiene antes de llegar al punto de explosión, para luego bajar y volver a subir progresivamente, haciendo del momento una interminable oleada de sensaciones.

Adentro, en la fiesta, también ocurrían cosas entretenidas. Junto a una mesa, Temari y Shikamaru habían permanecido mucho rato.

-_ ¿Dónde…. Dónde me lo llevo? Demonios… _- pensaba Temari. 

- … y entonces como no quedaba nadie, Hokage-sama no encontró mejor cosa que dejarme a mí ese trabajo… fue problemático, pero tuve que leerme una biblioteca entera de registros de misiones, cuadrarlos con los comprobantes de pago de cada una de ellas y ver si corresponden a los rangos A, B, C, y D, y luego hubo que llevarlos a… 

- Oye, Shikamaru – le interrumpió Temari. 

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó él, con una mueca de disgusto. 

- ¿Me puedes dejar de hablar de tu trabajo, por favor? 

- Oh, lo siento. 

- ¿Te importa si vamos a conversar a otro lado?

El Nara se quedó mirando a la rubia, tratando de adivinar qué se proponía.

- ¿Conversar a otro lado? Pero si me acabas de decir que me calle, vaya, qué problemática e… 

- Hey, vamos, no te cuesta nada, ven, sígueme – dijo ella, poniéndose de pie, y tomando a Shikamaru de la mano, para luego llevarlo tras una puerta, bajo la escalera por la cual se subía al 2do piso. Nadie, del lote de gente que había, se percató de aquello. 

- Hey, ¿qué te propones? – preguntaba el ninja, sin poder adivinar las verdaderas intenciones de ella.

Lo que había tras la puerta bajo la escalera no era otra cosa que una pequeña bodega. Había un par de estantes y varias cajas. Temari hizo que Shikamaru se sentara en una silla metálica, de las plegables. Luego ella se quedó en frente de él, con una mirada asertiva, y con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- Te tengo, Nara Shikamaru. 

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó él, imaginando cualquier cosa, menos lo que se venía. ¿Por qué ella lo hizo sentarse? Él movió su mano hacia su estuche de kunais. 

- Por supuesto no voy a dejar que la cuatro ojos ésa, me gane el puesto. 

- ¿Cuatro oj…? Pero, vaya… A ver, Temari, ¿me puedes decir qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me traes aquí? – dijo él mientras soltaba el kunai que había tomado -. En serio eres una chica muy proble…

Shikamaru no alcanzó a terminar la frase. Ya tenía a la rubia sentada sobre él. Pero ella aún no lo besaba. Lo quedó mirando. Ella acercó sus labios a los de él.

- Eres un pendejo muy problemático, ¿sabías?

El beso que siguió tenía un sabor distinto al que se habían dado en el juego de la botella. Era incluso más dulce y sabroso. Y el Nara por fin lo entendió.

- Tu eres la problemática… - dijo él, para luego seguirle el juego, abrazarla y presionarla contra su cuerpo.

A los 2 minutos, Temari salió de encima de Shikamaru y se quitó casi todo lo que tenía encima. Quedó en mallas.

- ¿Haces esto a menudo? – preguntó él al ver lo rápido que se quitó la ropa. 

- Para nada. Pero quizás…

La rubia volvió a sentarse sobre él.

- Quizás lo habías planeado con anterioridad – la interrumpió Shikamaru, dando a entender que se percató de todo. 

- Quizás…

Luego siguieron besándose. La chaqueta de Shikamaru ya estaba en el suelo cuando ella adentró la cara el pelinegro en su busto.

- ¿Con cuántas chicas has estado antes de mí? – quiso preguntar la rubia de la Arena. 

- Tú eres la primera – confesó él mirando hacia abajo, y con un gesto de desinterés. 

- ¿En serio? No te creo ni una palabra – bufó ella. 

- ¿Y quién va a acercarse a alguien como yo? Tonterías. Además, no me gusta meterme en cosas problemáticas con las mujeres... – rezongó Shikamaru en el tono que todos conocemos. 

- Chico duro, ¿eh? – dijo ella, frunciendo las cejas, y sonriendo con la "malicia" de alguien que ha conseguido lo que quiere…

- ¿Dónde habrá ido Shikamaru-san? – se preguntaba Shiho, mirando por una ventana, sosteniendo en sus manos un vaso con néctar de naranja. 

- Hay varias chicas ANBU que también han desaparecido de repente… quizás hoy le toca a Shikamaru, ¿no crees, Shino? – le decía Kiba sonriendo al shinobi de los insectos. 

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso, Inuzuka-kun? – preguntó Shiho muy alarmada a Kiba, al oír lo que él decía. 

- Eeeeeh... mejor olvídalo, Shiho – recomendó Kiba al ver el rostro entristecido de la chica desencriptadora.

Aburame Shino miraba al suelo, y pensaba "es prudente este nivel de desefreno…en tiempos como éstos" , cuando el brazo de Kiba le cayó en los hombros.

- Hey, Shino, ¿qué tal si vamos por las ANBU que quedan? – invitó el Inuzuka a Shino. 

- No creo que alguna vez alguien se acerque a mi, siendo como soy. Aunque, francamente me da lo mismo. Kiba, vé tu solo. 

- Vamos, Shino, necesito un camarada para esa peliazul y esa morena que están allá. Quiero saber como son sus caras... dicen que las ANBU son de temer, ya que por entrenamien… 

- Insisto en que lo hagas tú solo. No estoy interesado. Prefiero ir a ver como está Neji. Mis insectos deber haber hecho su trabajo. 

- Oh.. qué carácter ¬¬ - dijo disgustado Kiba.

En la cocina :

- Parece que se han marchado varios – comentó Iruka. 

- No lo creo, Iruka. Parece que sólo están momentáneamente desaparecidos… - le respondía Kakashi, con aire de picardía, como quien recuerda la primavera de la juventud. 

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso, Kakashi-san? – preguntó extrañado Iruka. 

- Ha sido buena idea hacer una fiesta ¿no creen?- decía Izumo luego de beber ávidamente un poco de cerveza -. Todos se han olvidado de sus vidas. 

- La última fiesta en la que estuve fue el matrimonio del viejo Ichiraku – contó Tsunade, a la que se le entendía la mitad de lo que hablaba. 

- Estás exagerando, Hokage-sama – reía Kakashi. 

- Hay que hacer un catálogo de cumpleaños, y celebrarlos todos – sugirió Izumo. 

- No creo que sea buena idea… ¿Qué no recuerdas los 3 tabúes del ninja? Si nos celebramos a todos, ¡vamos a llevar a Konoha a la quiebra! – advirtió Iruka muy alarmado. 

- ¡No exageres, Iruka! – gritó Tsunade -. ¡Yo misma me encargaré de hacer una tabla con los cumpleaños de todos! Además, estaba pensando en re-abrir los antiguos pubs que cerró Sarutobi-sensei… ¿en qué habrá estado pensando ese viejo de mierda?? ¡Esta aldea es muy aburrida! 

- Mala idea, mala idea ToT– gemía Iruka, como si fuera un inspector de moral y buenas costumbres.

Mientras tanto, en el patio, junto a un árbol…

- Ino-san, ¿me puedes soltar unos instantes? – le pedía Sai a Ino mientras se secaba de los labios la saliva de la rubia. 

- ¿Y ahora qué te pasa? – preguntó Ino, molesta de que Sai interrumpiera el mojado beso que se estaban dando. 

- Leí en un libro que un beso puede bajar algunas calorías… ¿acaso eso es lo que intentas?. 

- Eeh, pues… S-sí, algo así, Sai-kun – sonrió algo extrañana ella. 

- Oh, ahora me queda más claro. 

- ¿Qué es lo que te queda más claro? 

- Parece ser que Sakura-san tiene razón sobre ti. 

- ¿Y qué fue lo que dijo la frentona sobre mí? – interrogó ella con los ojos llenos de maldad. 

- Que te obsesionabas con todo lo que tiene que ver con bajar de peso. Eres una cerda después de todo. 

- ¿Quéeeee? – gritó la Yamanaka ante el segundo de confianza que se tomó Sai.  
"_¡Mierda! ¡Lo contrario! ¡El otro libro decía que debo decir lo contrario a lo que son!_" pensó Sai, en un momento de miedo. "_Lo contrario de fea/puta/poco atlética sería… _" 

- Hermosa señorita esbelta, quise decir – terminó de hablar Sai. 

- Ah, mmghj…. J-ja, ja JAJAJAJAJA – empezó a desvariar Ino, que sentía que el mundo daba vueltas.

Adentro de la casa, Shino no podía encontrar a Neji.

- Gaara… ¿has visto al Hyuga? – preguntó Shino al pelirrojo, que estaba sentado solitariamente en el piso, contra una pared al lado de la puerta de entrada. 

- Hyuga Neji… se puso de pie hace un rato, y una chica se lo llevó. Salieron al patio, dieron un salto hacia los árboles, y se perdieron en el follaje. 

- ¿Se marchó…? 

- Así es.

Los 2 ninjas más serios del planeta se quedaron mirando.

- ¿Entonces, por qué su ropa todavía está aquí? – preguntó el Aburame a Gaara, que apuntó la mirada hacia el lote de ropa que le apuntaba Shino. 

- Si quieren que les dé un consejo, no permitan que ese hombre se vuelva a acercar a una botella. 

- Lo tendremos en cuenta. Por cierto ¿cómo era la chica que se lo llevó? 

- Era una gennin, al parecer. No creo que alguien haya pasado a ser Chuunin o Jounin con tal estado físico. 

- ¿Estado… físico? – se preguntó a si mismo Shino, imaginándose qué estaría haciendo Neji, ebrio aún, y sin ropa, saltando por la vida con una gennin.

En medio de los árboles de un parque cercano, 

- Neji-sensei… ¡¡qué guapo estás!! – decía la gennin, de pelo castaño y largo, ojos brillantes, con una extraña ropa color verde oscuro, y con evidentes kilos de más. 

- De noche, todos los gatos son negros – murmuró Neji, sonriendo, para luego arrojarse a los brazos de la menor, que gustosa lo recibió. Cayeron al pasto. Neji, totalmente transformado en un desconocido, se dejaba llevar por un arrebato de calor. 

- Neji-sensei, Neji-sensei… - gemía la chica, a la vez que recorría el cuerpo del Hyuga y se sorprendía con sus atributos. 

- N- ngh… eegh,-- Na-r-- NARUTO! – gritó inesperadamente Neji, al ver medio cuerpo de Naruto que yacía en el suelo, a algunos metros. 

- ¿¿Qué?? – preguntó enojada la gennin - ¿Acaso eres…? 

-Na-na-- NARUTO!! ¿¿SAKURA??– continuó gritando él, al distinguir a la pelirrosa, que tenía los verdes ojos llenos de placer, sentada sobre el rubio.

**¿Qué creen que ocurra? ¿Es prudente tal nivel de desenfreno? ¿Serán las ANBU tan salvajes como se rumorea? ¿Neji se acordará de esto al día siguiente? Nos vemos en el próximo capi, y recuerden niños escuchar a Transatlantic y Rush y King's X**


	8. ¿Se acabó la fiesta?

**Disculpen la demora… volví a la Universidad, hay un montón de papeleo que hacer… y tengo que tocar con mi banda en muchos sitios este mes…**

**Capítulo 8**

-Na-na-- NARUTO!! ¿¿SAKURA??– gritaba Neji, cuando vió que Haruno Sakura se mecía sobre el cuerpo aparentemente inconsciente de Uzumaki Naruto.

- ¡Neji-sensei! ¿En qué estás pensando? - preguntaba asustada la gennin.

- ¿Pero qué hacen allí Naruto y Sakura...? - decía él, apenas distinguiendo lo que tenía enfrente de los ojos. No era así el caso de la gennin.

- Sólo son Naruto-san y Sakura-san... déjalos, no hacen nada malo, ¿no? - dijo ella al ver a los pocos metros a Sakura sobre Naruto - ... y ahora,nosotros...

- Tae... - gimió Neji, al borde de la inconsciencia – Tae, ya no tengo energías…

- Neji-sensei! – gritó Tae, la gennin, al ver que Neji sucumbía. Era todo por esa vez. El desenfreno había llegado muy lejos, y eso le había pasado la cuenta.

Mientras tanto, Naruto abría los ojos. Sakura había detenido un poco su Shunkashuutou no Jikan. A pesar de ser un jutsu de placer, también producía cierto cansancio. Habían pasado cerca de 30 minutos de gozo. Naruto había perdido la noción del tiempo y el espacio. Ahora se encontraba en el suelo, con Sakura encima. Estaba desconcertado.

- ¡Sakura-chan! ¿Cuánto tiemp..?

-Sólo han pasado 4 minutos en la realidad, tranquilo... - respondió ella, para calmarlo, a la vez que se erguía para quedar sentada sobre él.

Naruto notó la calidez y humedad de sus cuerpos unidos. Había pasado de nuevo. Y se le vino a la mente uno de los consejos que le dió Kakashi-sensei una vez...

"Nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia… te olvides del condón!!"

En menos de 1 semana, ya lo había hecho con Sakura 2 veces. Eso era preocupante.

- ¿Sigamos? – preguntó dulce y sensualmente Sakura a Naruto.

- Eeeh… d-de acuerdo – accedió Naruto, dudando un poco.

Sakura formó unos sellos. El ambiente volvió a tornarse celeste. Aparecieron otros clones de Sakura al lado de Naruto. La acción iba a seguir. Completamente entregados al placer. Las Sakuras besaban en el cuello y en la boca a Naruto. Todo se sentía muy real. Mientras la Sakura verdadera se movía, sentada sobre la pelvis del rubio, disfrutando al máximo del mayor instante de sexo, hasta entonces, de su vida…

- Neji... ¿Dónde está Neji? - le preguntaba Tanten a todo el que se le cruzaba en el salón, donde la fiesta aún seguía.

- Dicen que Tae se lo llevó a algún sitio... - dijo la voz de alguien, que Tenten no pudo distinguir.

- ¿Quién dijo eso? ¿Tae? ¿Quién e...? – interrogaba Tenten con alarma.

- ¡Tae! - gritó Tsunade, apareciendo desde la cocina, al oír el nombre de la gennin.

- ¡Tsunade-sama! ¿Usted conoce a la tal Tae? - preguntó Tenten.

- Si no me equivoco, Tae es una de los gennins aspirantes a chuunin de este año... Creo que Aoba se está encargando de ellos... ¡Aoba!

- ¡Oooozu! ¿Godaime-sama? - dijo Aoba al aparecer súbitamente.

- ¿Tienes en tu equipo a una gennin de nombre Tae?

Tenten miró el rostro de Aoba, impaciente por la respuesta. Tsunade tenía los ojos muy serios como para estar en una fiesta.

- La verdad, no, Godaime-sama. Creo que es Raidou quien tiene a cargo a esa gennin.

- Pues encuentra a Raidou, y luego comenzarán inmediatamente a buscar a esa gennin.

- Entendido – dijo Aoba, antes de desaparecer.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por algunos instantes. Miraban el rostro rojo y serio de Tsunade, que de pronto parecía haber olvidado que todo era una celebración.

- Hokage-sama... ¿por qué te preocupa tanto esa gennin? - preguntó Kiba.

- A esta fiesta – empezó a responder Shizune, debido a que Tsunade no levantó la cabeza – sólo están invitados ninjas de rango chuunin hacia arriba...

- Los únicos gennins autorizados a venir fueron el grupo de Moegi, Udon y Konohamaru, que vinieron a entregar un regalo a Kakashi, y luego de estar muy corto tiempo, se fueron – agregó un ANBU que estaba presente.

- Cualquier otro gennin tenía prohibido venir. Aquí hay alcohol, sake, y esas cosas, ya saben. Así que si aparece algún gennin… - continuó Shizune.

- Si la vieja Koharu o el anciano Homura se enteran que entró una gennin a esta fiesta, estoy muerta… - habló al final Tsunade.

Los presentes miraron a la Hokage con cierta incomprensión.

- Y ustedes también – terminó la Godaime.

- Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – gritaron todos (poniendo caras chistosas), para luego dejar la casa vacía y buscar en el perímetro a la gennin infiltrada.

Luego de un rato de silencio en el salón… Una rubia seguía disfrutando de la lengua más masculina de Konoha. Él, por su parte, con ambos brazos aprisionaba el cuerpo de la kunoichi de la Arena contra su cuerpo, entregado al sabor de la boca más sexy del país del Viento.

- Hey, parece que pasó algo – dijo Temari, al dejar de lado por unos instantes la boca de Shikamaru. Ambos seguían metidos en la bodeguita bajo la escalera. Esta vez, con el ninja sentado en el piso, contra la pared, y con ella encima. Está de más decir que, ambos con escasa ropa habían disfrutado de mágicos y húmedos momentos.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó él, que parecía volver de un sitio que disfrutaba.

- Hay mucho silencio. Espérate un poco – pidió ella mientras se salía del cuerpo de su problemático ninja. Luego, tras abrir un poco la puerta de la bodega, echó un vistazo para comprobar que, efectivamente, nadie estaba en el salón ya.

- Quizás la fiesta terminó, ¿no crees? – juzgó Shikamaru, que se colocó tras ella para mirar hacia el salón también .

- No creo que Gaara o Kankurou se hayan ido sin preguntarse en dónde estoy… hey, nadie te ha dicho que hemos terminado – bufó ella al ver que el Nara se había vestido.

- No seas problemática… mejor salgamos afuera y veamos qué pasó.

- ¿Crees que haya pasado algo grave?

- Para nada… si tratara de algo serio, habrían dado alarma. La verdad es que me da la impresión de que decidieron en conjunto, dejar el lugar.

Los dos se miraron.

- O salieron a jugar algo pervertido allá afuera… - sugirió la rubia, sonriendo.

- ¿Con Godaime presente? No lo creo – negó Shikamaru, con una voz y un gesto que hizo babear a Temari.

- Te vez guapo cuando encuentras problemáticas las cosas – confesó ella mientras cogía su ropa para vestirse.

- ¿Tú crees? – preguntó él, en un gesto aún más cautivante para la kunoichi de la Arena.

- Aaaaah – suspiró ella al ver la varonil figura de su Nara Shikamaru -. ¿Sabes? Quiero que nos quedemos aquí.

- Es mejor que salgamos y nos unamos a todos antes de que noten que faltamos – decidió Shikamaru, abriendo la puerta de la bodega, y poniéndose en la entrada como esperando a que Temari saliera también.

Ella dejó el semblante sonrosado de su rostro, para pasar a un estado un poco más triste.

- "…antes de que noten que faltamos". Shikamaru, acaso yo… - empezó Temari, con cara de preocupación.

- ¿Qué…?

- ¿Acaso yo te doy vergüenza? – preguntó con cara de consternación, muy rara en ella.

- Pero… aaahh, qué problemática eres – dijo él, sorprendido por ver la expresión que había mostrado ella -. No es eso, mujer.

- Entonces… - dijo ella antes de llegar hasta el shinobi y tomar su mano – no te importa que salgamos así a encontrarnos con todos, ¿no?.

- ¿Eeeh? Eeehh – murmuró él luego de sonrojarse al ver su mano izquierda cerrada por las de Temari.

Ella lo miraba con pasión. Él no la entendía. Se suponía que Temari tenía carácter.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo… - dijo él luego de pensarlo bien unos segundos.

- ¡Bien! Vamos.

Afuera, la búsqueda no tardó demasiado. En medio de los árboles, en un parque cerca de la casa, encontraron a Neji, roncando, y a Tae, tratando de revivirlo. Cuando llegaron todos, la cara de vergüenza de la gennin era indescriptible. Raidou se tapaba la cara con una mano, en señal de desilusión extrema por su alumna, que deliberadamente trató de aprovecharse del estado de ebriedad de un jounin para coger… cogerle confianza, se entiende.

Neji despertó por unos instantes. Uno dolor y un miedo repentino le invadieron, cuando distinguió, entre la luz de las linternas de los chuunins y jounins que lo alumbraban, la figura de Hyuga Hiashi, que demás está decir, no estaba para nada contento. Ver al más talentoso de los Hyuga, ebrio, tirado con una gennin…

- Hi-… Hiashi-sama… nooo – murmuró Neji, antes de volver al sopor.

"¡Naruto-san! ¡Sakura-san!" pensó Tae alarmada, al recordar a los 2 ninjas que disfrutaban de cálidos momentos a pocos metros. Ella dejó de lado su vergüenza por unos instantes, y movió la vista hacia donde se suponía que Sakura y Naruto estaban.

Pero ya no estaban ahí.

Estaban en otro lugar, inconscientes.

Mientras despertaba, Naruto descubrió la hermosa figura de su Sakura, semi-desnuda, a su lado. Todo estaba relativamente oscuro.

- ¿Todavía… estoy en el genjutsu? – se preguntó a sí mismo el rubio, que parecía no conocer el lugar en que se encontraban -. Sakura-chan. Ne, ne, Sakura-chan.

- ¿Mh?- masculló ella, despertando y viendo la figura con escasa ropa de su ninja favorito, Naruto.

- ¿Esto es del Shunkashuuutou no Jikan? – preguntó él, mirando a su alrededor.

- ¡Mierda! ¿Dónde estamos?- dijo ella al darse cuenta de la situación.

- Estamos en una habitación del último piso del edificio Asayasu – dijo una voz femenina, cálida y tímida.

- ¿Quién es? – preguntaron al unísono, algo asustados, Naruto y Sakura.

Se hizo la luz. Hinata había encendido el interruptor.

- ¡Hinata! – gritó Naruto al ver a la Hyuga.

- ¡Hinata! – dijo sorprendida Sakura, al ver a la peliazul al lado de la puerta. Era una habitación pequeña. Sólo había una alfombra y un escritorio. Parecía el lugar de estudio de alguien.

Naruto y Sakura estaban sentado en la alfombra. Con pudor, recogieron las prendas que estaban a su lado, y empezaron a vestirse. Hinata no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Naruto. Y Sakura tampoco a Hinata, hasta que decidió hablar.

- ¿Por qué estamos acá? ¿Tú nos trajiste? – preguntó Sakura, como un adulto que le trata de sacar información a un niño pequeño.

- Bueno, sí… yo los traje…

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Hinata? ¿Por qué estamos aquí contigo? …- inquirió Naruto.

- Luego les explicaré… por el momento, les pido que se vistan y guarden silencio. Voy a volver a apagar la luz.

Naruto y Sakura obedecieron. Se vistieron, se sentaron contra la pared. No se atrevieron a mirar por la ventana. Les dio la sensación de que estaban de rehenes. No entendían lo que pasaba. Quizás, se trataba de un ataque a la Aldea.

- Voy a sentarme con ustedes. Cuando todos dejen de buscarlos, saldremos de aquí. Y, Naruto-kun…

- ¿Ahh? – dijo Naruto, casi adivinando que Hinata iba a reprocharle por "cómo" los encontró.

- Quiero hablar un asunto contigo, después - finalizó Hinata, con una expresión muy formal.

- E- entendido – respondió Naruto.

Hinata apagó la luz. Se sentó a la derecha de Naruto. Y a su izquierda, tenía a Hinata. Sentado entre las 2 ninjas más hermosas de Konoha, él se sintió especial. En la oscuridad, Hinata se abrazó al brazo derecho del rubio. Él, percibió que la Hyuga lloraba. Sentía como unas lágrimas caían sobre su clásica chaqueta negra/naranja… A su vez, Sakura tomó la mano de Naruto entre las 2 suyas. Ella no se había dado cuenta que Hinata también estaba abrazando a su hombre.

- Me gusta tu olor – dijo cariñosamente Sakura a Naruto, apoderándose de su brazo, a la vez que pegaba su cuerpo al de él.

Naruto parecía sentir el dolor que atravesaba a Hinata, luego de la confesión de Sakura en voz alta.

Él, abrazado por chicas. ¿Cuál lo quería de verdad? Cuál lo deseaba?

**Espero que me dejen algún review…**

**Bye!**


	9. Un consejo para Hinata

Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 9**

- Hinata, ¿me puedes explicar qué está pasando?- pregunta Sakura, con cierta risa.

- Esperen un poco. Aún están buscando a Neji-niisan – respondió Hinata.

- ¿Neji? Ah... jajaj, ¿qué fue lo que hizo? Hace rato lo vi medio descontrolado – se rió también Naruto.

- No sé que fue lo que pasó con él, Naruto-kun... lo único que sé es que Oto-sama se enfadará mucho con él apenas lo vea.

- ¿Fueron a despertar a tu papá sólo porque Neji está teniendo la jarana de su vida? Vamos, tu papá debería entenderlo, ¿acaso no fue joven él también? Mhg, menudo vejete... - se quejó Naruto.

- No hables así de Hiashi-sama, Naruto – reprendió Sakura al rubio, que puso cara de disgusto -. ¿Y bien? ¿Vas a contarnos lo que está pasando, Hinata?

- Bien. Primero... - empezó la Hyuga, poniéndose de pie, para encender la luz- tengo que decirles que me costó bastante traerlos acá... fue el sitio más cercano y seguro que encontré. Tuve poco tiempo para decidir qué hacer, así que...

- Hinata, Hinata... ¡Resume! - protestó Naruto.

- Oh, Naruto-kun...- decía ella mientras volvía a sentarse con ellos, a la derecha de Naruto - bien, parece que luego de haber bebido todo lo que se bebió, una gennin consiguió entrar a la fiesta y...

- ¡Espera! - la interrumpió Sakura - ¿No se supone que no debían entrar gennins a la fiesta o me equivoco?

- Efectivamente, Sakura-san, no podían entrar gennins. Y no sabemos actualmente con qué inteciones esa gennin se llevó a Neji-niisan de la fiesta, por lo que Godaime Hokage-sama decidió interrumpirlo todo y salir a buscarlos.

- Bueno, es obvio que esa gennin le tenía ganas a Neji, ¿no? - juzgó Naruto como si nada.

- ¡Naruto! - dijo Sakura en tono de reprobación.

- No necesariamente puede tratarse de algo así, Naruto-kun... quizás sea un ninja infiltrado que vino a raptar a alguien, o cualquier cosa peligrosa.

- Bien, bien, pero aún no nos has dicho por qué estamos aquí... - dijo Naruto.

De repente, el pálido rostro de Hinata recuperó la tristeza de los primeros momentos.

- Yo... yo los estaba buscando desde antes de que Godaime Hokage-sama diera la orden de buscar a esa gennin y a Neji-niisan...

Hinata de repente se quedó en silencio, como dando a entender que le costaba un mundo lo que quería decir.

- Vamos, sigue... - le pidió Sakura.

- Encontré a Neji-niisan y a la gennin, en el parque cerca de la casa de Kotetsu-san. Cuando estuve a punto de llegar hasta ellos...

El silencio con que Hinata interrumpía su narración, hizo que la historia sonara más misterosa.

- Cuando estuve a punto de llegar a ellos, a pocos metros, los vi primero a ustedes.

Sakura y Naruto recién llegaron a comprender lo que Hinata quería decir.

- Ustedes estaban...

- Hinata -habló Sakura, terminando con la tensión que invadía a la pelizaul – Ya entendimos, ok... Bueno, por favor no le vayas a decir a nadie, ¿está bien?

- S-Sakura-san

- Es decir, no divulgues que yo y Naruto estábam...

- ¡Por supuesto que no, Sakura-san! No lo hablaré con nadie...

- Demonios, ya sé que somos mujeres, pero que me hayas traído desnuda con Naruto me da un poco de vergüenza... gracias, Hinata, si nos hubieras dejado allí, seguro que nos descubren...

- Sakura-san...

- ¿Mh?

- Cuando fui a hablarles, ustedes parecían inconscientes.

Sakura se sintió incómoda. Le dió un poco de vergüenza confesar que estaba usando un genjustu erótico con Naruto... Lo del Shunkashuutou no Jikan era un Hijutsu que sólo Tsunade y Sakura sabían.

- Sólo... sólo estábamos dormidos, nada más – aclaró Sakura, sonriendo, mientras Hinata recordaba el estado en que los encontró. Sakura, con los ojos completamente en otra dimensión, se mecía sobre el cuerpo de Naruto, que parecía estar en el mismo estado. Hinata, en los instantes en que contaba a Sakura el motivo por el que los había llevado al edificio Asayasu, prefirió omitir parte de la historia. No quiso contarles que, aparte de encontrarlos ligeros de ropa, tuvo que... separarlos. Y que antes de dejar ese lugar, tuvo que limpiarles la humedad. No alcanzó a vestirlos, porque vió con el Byakugan como la turba de ninjas (incluída Tsunade) se replegaban por el sector, acercándose al área del parque. Así que, sin más tiempo, simplemente cogió la ropa de ambos y se los llevó, desnudos, al primer lugar que encontró, el edificio Asayasu.

- Hinata… te debemos una, gracias – agradeció Sakura, sonriendo.

Hinata no sabía como reaccionar.

Naruto sabía porqué.

Al otro día, Neji tenía el hachazo de su vida.

- Por mis ancestros… ni la marca del Pájaro enjaulado me dolió tanto... aaaaugh… - gemía para sí el Hyuga, tendido, descansando en su habitación. La quietud de su lugar de reposo fue interrumpida, cuando se hizo presente, Hyuga Hiashi.

- Neji… ¿Te das cuenta de la magnitud de lo que has hecho? ¿Del tiempo que se hablará esto? Y por encima de todo… ¿Te das cuenta de la deshonra para nuestro clan?

- Hi- h-…. Hiashi-sama – mascullaba Neji, muerto de vergüenza – yo…

- No hay excusas para esto, Neji. Tendrás que cumplir un castigo muy severo, aparte de dar las correspondientes disculpas públicas… Miren que llegar a meterse con una gennin…

- ¿G- gennin? ¿A qué te refieres, Hiashi-sama? – preguntó Neji, consternado.

- ¿Es que no lo recuerdas? –

Por la cabeza de Neji pasaron imágenes vagas, entre las cuales distinguió, efectivamente, la figura de una novata.

- Por Dios… - se lamentó Neji.

En todo el territorio Hyuga, se comentó la farra de Neji. Todo el día. Y en la noche, una de las Hyuga quiso dejar de lado las controversias por un rato, para salir de su casa, e ir a pedir un valioso consejo.

Hyuga Hinata se dirigía a la casa de Yamanaka Ino. Aterrizó en el balcón de la habitación de la rubia, y comenzó a golpear el vidrio.

- Ino-san… Ino-san! – llamaba Hinata por la ventana de la habitación a Ino.

- ¿Hinata? – dijo la rubia, que apareció con un ligero pijama, mientras abría la ventana de su cuarto para dejar entrar a la peliazul – ¿qué sucede? A ver, no me digas… ¿Hoy es martes femenino?

- No se trata de eso, Ino-san, además, hoy no es martes…

- ¿Entonces es jueves femenino?

- No he venido por eso, Ino-san, y no hables tan fuerte porque si Godaime-sama se entera que hay un clande, nos va …

- Oh, bueno, entonces ¿Qué se te ofrece?

- Verás, Ino-san… - comenzó a decir Hinata, pero se detuvo al ver un cuerpo pálido y desnudo, que dormía en la cama de Ino.

- Ino-san… tú y Sai…

- Le he tenido que enseñar todo el día – explicó Ino, sonriendo satisfecha -. Mis padres no volverán en varios días, así que aproveché y le dije que se quedara. No hemos salido de este cuarto, desde que llegamos de la fiesta de Kakashi-sensei.

- ¿Han estado en cama todo el día? – preguntó Hinata, extrañada.

- Síps. Todo el día acostados.

En la cara de Hinata había una expresión rara, mezcla de asombro y admiración.

- Ino-san, yo quiero… bueno, quiero saber ¿cómo haces para tener un hombre?

- ¿Qué? ¿Eso es lo que vienes a preguntarme?

Los ojos de Hinata dibujaban una especie de anhelo. Triste. Ino tardó varios segundos en entender a qué se refería. Debía tratarse de…

- Es Naruto, ¿verdad?

- ¡Eh! eeeh… yo, pues—bueno, verás-

- Tranquila, tranquila, viniste al lugar correcto – la calmó Ino.

- E-e ¿en serio?

- ¡Claro! Entiendo como te sientes. Para empezar, tengo que decirte que me va a costar un poco, porque, Sakura es mi amiga, ¿entiendes? – decía Ino mientras se sentaba en la cama, invitando a Hinata a sentarse también -. Por eso, lo que te tengo que decir es secreto.

- Entendido.

- Tú, Hinata, tienes mucha más ventaja "de entrada" para ganar hombres.

- ¿Cómo es eso? No entiendo, Ino-san – dijo Hinata, contemplando el cuerpo dormido de Sai, que a pocos centímetros de ella emitía algo de calor.

- Vamos, ¿qué es lo que no entiendes? ¡Mírate! – insistió Ino, a la vez que tocaba los crecidos senos de Hinata, la que a su vez, se sintió muy rara al ser tocada.

- ¿Qu- qué-- Ino-san…

- Tienes el mejor par de tetas de todas las chuunins, demonios, todos te las miran.

- ¿Quéeee? – gimió Hinata alarmada.

- Sakura, yo, y muchas pagaríamos por tener eso que tú tienes.

- ¿E- en serio?

- ¡Sí! Aparte, también tienes retaguardia. Así que físicamente, puedes ganarte a un hombre fácilmente. Sakura y yo tenemos esa desventaja. No tenemos muchas curvas. Por lo que debemos usar nuestra personalidad para llamar la atención de los chicos.

- Aah, ya veo.

- Hinata, a pesar de que tienes la ventaja del cuerpo, como eres tan retraída… no te va tan bien con los chicos. Ellos te miran, claro, pero con la personalidad que tienes, no les resultas tan atrayente. Aquí en Konoha, al menos, los hombres buscan mujeres con iniciativa ¿entiendes?. Así que, si te quieres coger a Naruto…

Hinata inhaló aire rápidamente. Esa última frase la dejó shockeada.

- Si te quieres coger a Naruto, debes cambiar un poco tu personalidad. Porque, lo primordial – explicaba Ino, al tiempo que masajeó los senos de Hinata nuevamente – ya lo tienes.

Hinata, sorprendida con lo que Ino le había revelado, había decidido hacer lo que fuese necesario para llamar la atención de Naruto.

- Con un poco de iniciativa, te puedes ganar a Naruto, Hinata.

- ¿Cómo me recomiendas empezar?

- Pues…

¿Puedes venir hoy a las 17:00 hrs a la casa Hyuga? Hay un par de cosas interesantes que quiero mostrarte. Hinata.

- Hinata… - se decía a sí mismo Naruto, sentado en el marco de su ventana, mirando en papel con el mensaje, sólo con los shorts verdes puestos, disfrutando del calor de la tarde -. Hinata ¿qué es lo que pasa ahora…?

Knock Knock. Naruto se dirigió a abrir la puerta. De pasada miró el reloj. Recién eran las 13:15.

- ¿Sakura-chan? Hola, pasa…

- ¿Estás solo? – le preguntó ella, al entrar.

- Claro que estoy solo ¬¬ – respondió él.

- Lo siento, siempre olvido que no debo preguntar – se disculpó ella, a la vez que abrazó al chico para probar su lengua. Ella andaba vestida con una falda roja muy corta, y una remera negra sin mangas – ¿Qué tienes en la mano?

Naruto aún sostenía la nota que le había tirado Hinata debajo de la puerta.

- Es de Hinata, quiere que vaya a verla – explicó Naruto, mientras tomó de la mano a Sakura y la llevó a su cama, para ponerse más cómodos.

- ¿Para qué quiere que la vayas a ver? – preguntó la pelirrosa, con cierto recelo.

- Mmh, no lo sé… quizás me va a enseñar alguna técnica nueva, o algo así.

- Aah… - se relajó Sakura, considerando que no debe ser muy entretenido ir a la casa del clan más conservador de Konoha, para ir a acompañar un rato a la hija de Hiashi -. ¿Irás?

Naruto pensó un poco, acomodándose en su cama, colocando su cabeza en la almohada, y flectando una pierna.

- Bien, creo que iré.

- ¿A qué hora debes ir? – preguntó Sakura, sentada aún en la orilla de la cama.

- Como a las cinco.

- Mmm, entonces creo que tenemos algo de tiempo para nosotros, ¿no? – sugirió pícaramente ella.

- Pues, que así sea – agradeció Naruto, mientras Sakura se recostaba sobre el cuerpo de su ninja. Él sólo la besó una vez. Luego se quedaron meditando. Pero eso no duró mucho. En cosa de minutos, la ropa de ambos estaba en el suelo. Ella, sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, recorría con ambas manos el cuerpo de Naruto, que cada vez se acostumbraba más a la apasionada forma de ser de su querida Sakura-chan. Los 2 cuerpos, más hirvientes que el calor mismo que llovía en la Aldea de Konoha, se mezclaban en un paisaje de placer intenso, sincero, puro. Él, devorando el fino cuello de la Haruno, y ella, recorriendo la fornida espalda de su, antes, shinobi más ruidoso del mundo. Ya no. Claro, ya no. Ahora era un hombre. Y lo que más la hacía feliz y contenta, era que con ella, Naruto pudo llamarse hombre por primera vez.

No les importó el calor. Ella no le daba importancia. Él tampoco. La calidez, la humedad de sus carnes unidas, él dentro de ella. Se movían. Primero lentamente, y luego, con bestiales embestidas, que parecían enviar oleadas de electricidad desde el punto mismo en donde la unión de sus cuerpos era completa, donde él poseía el interior de ella. Todo les daba lo mismo. El calor, el tiempo, el mundo.

Ella quería sentirse sucia.

Naruto, luego de pensarlo por varios minutos (le costaba distraerse del sumo placer que lo consumía), decidió.

- Sakura-chan, ¡atrás!…

Ella, obediente, se echó hacia atrás, casi sentada en la almohada, con la cabeza contra la pared, expectante, casi nerviosa, por saber qué quería hacer Naruto. Contempló con ansias el miembro crecido de su hombre. Lo predijo instantes antes. Quizás el también sabía algún jutsu divertido.

¡Sellos! Luego el rubio pronunció…

- Ninpou… Kaiten Seppun no Jutsu…

Los vecinos se dieron cuenta que Naruto ya no era un niño. Los gritos de Sakura lo atravesaron todo, y llegaron hasta los rocosos oídos de los monumentos a los anteriores Kages, Shodaime, Nidaime, Sandaime, su suegro, y la actual Godaime.

Luego de experimentar 3, 4, 5 explosiones seguidas, Sakura pidió un respiro.

- Nn—na Naruto… ¿dónde aprendiste eso?

Por las siguientes horas, no se dieron descanso.

Hinata, en tanto, esperaba ansiosa la hora de las cinco. Su plan no podía fallar.


	10. Bocas dulces

Capítulo 7

Capítulo 10.

17:08 hrs.

-Hola, bienvenido.

Naruto entró a la casa Hyuga. Era la primera vez que estaba allí, y no sabía como comportarse. Pero no se sentía incómodo sólo por eso. Estaba muy cansado luego de haber pasado en acción de la 1 hasta las 5 de la tarde, casi sin descanso, con Sakura… Le dolían las nalgas y los muslos.

Un extenso pasillo, algo lúgubre, perpendicular a la entrada, fue lo primero que vió Naruto al entrar.

- ¿Naruto-san? Vaya, bienvenido – dijo Hanabi, apareciendo por la izquierda, al ver entrar a la mansión a su hermana mayor con el "chico del Kyubi".

- Hanabi-chan, hola… vaya, has crecido – dijo Naruto al ver a la linda hermana de Hinata.

- Hanabi-chan, ¿Oto-sama est-…?

- Oto-sama está con los tíos, están conversando lo de hoy – interrumpió Hanabi a Hinata.

- ¿Lo de hoy? – preguntó Naruto a las hermanas.

- Bien, gracias, Hanabi-chan… - agradeció Hinata a su hermana, para luego tomar al rubio de la mano y llevárselo por la derecha del pasillo. Sin entender lo que ocurría, Hanabi dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el otro lado.

- ¿Qué va a pasar hoy en tu casa, Hinata?

- Hoy marcan a los del Bunke… van a estar todo el día en eso.

- Oh, ya veo...

Hinata conducía a Naruto. Atravesaron toda la casa, y llegaron al último rincón de la mansión: un pequeño patio, en cuyo centro había una casita, que daba la impresión de ser una bodega.

Al llegar, Hinata sacó una llave del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta. El instinto de hombre de Naruto le hizo mirar las mallas y el pronunciado busto apenas ella bajó un poco el cierre de la chaqueta para sacar esa llave.

Raudamente, Hinata quitó el seguro de la puerta, la abrió, e invitó al ninja a entrar.

- ¿¡Mermelada!? - pensó en voz alta Naruto, al ver los muebles repletos de vasijas, contenedores del dulce.

- Sí, la mermelada de la familia Hyuga es uno de los tesoros culinarios más importantes de la Aldea – contaba Hinata, mientras tomaba de la mano a Naruto y lo instaba a caminar entre los mútliples estantes.

- La verdad no tenía idea – confesó Naruto, rascándose la cabeza, contemplando a su alrededor, el centenar de vasijas. Los estantes, ordenados según el sabor, y la fecha de elaboración de la mermelada, hacían de la casa una especie de laberinto dulce.

- Por aquí, Naruto-kun – indicaba Hinata, que cada vez sujetaba con más pasión el brazo del rubio.

Naruto no entendía por qué estaba caminando en esos pasillos, con la Hyuga.

- ¿Por qué me trajiste acá, Hinata? ¿Me vas a obsequiar un poco de mermelada?

- ¡Oh! E-eh... C-claro, Naruto-kun. Sólo sígueme...

Hinata llegó al lugar que quería llegar. Tomó, en un rápido movimiento, los hilos que había dejado a orillas del último estante, los movió, y ...

- _Perdóname, Naruto-kun- _pensó Hinata, milésimas de segundo antes de tirar de los hilos que había colocado para su plan.

¡Smack!

Los ojos de Naruto estaban redondos, grandes y blancos, luego de recibir en la cabeza una de las vasijas que se cayó de la parte más alta del último estante.

- Oh, ¡Naruto-kun! ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? ¡Cielos! - decía fingidamente Hinata, al ver como el recipiente de arcilla se agrietaba, y la mermelada fluía desde el rubio cabello, hasta perderse en el tonificado pecho de Naruto.

- Ay, aaahh gghr... blughrg... - balbuceaba Naruto, mientras trataba de mitigar el dolor sobándose la cabeza, a la vez que desparramaba más y más mermelada a su alrededor. El recipiente estaba hecho pedazos, en el suelo.

Naruto tenía encima una gran cantidad de mermelada.

- ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Naruto-kun? ¡Responde! - seguía fingidamente hablando la peliazul.

- Yo- yo creo que estoy bien, Hinata... - respondió al fin Naruto, tragando la mermelada que rodeaba sus labios.

Él, bañado en dulce. Ella, deseosa. Un recipiente roto, y litros de mermelada en el piso. Los dos, frente a frente.

- Esta mermelada... -

- ¡¿Eh?!- gimió Hinata, luego de que Naruto rompiera el extenso silencio.

- Esta mermelada es lo mejor que he probado en años, Hinata – terminó él, sonriendo.

Era muy notorio cuando Hinata se sonrojaba. Su piel pálida hacía más sencillo detectar lo que ella sentía, al irrigarse en segundos sus blancas mejillas.

Hinata había olvidado su plan unos instantes. De repente, ella volvió en sí.

- Pero, Naruto-kun, hay que quitarte toda esa mermelada de encima, ¿no?

- ¿Ah?

- Se me ocurre que...

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue insólito. Ella se acercó lentamente al shinobi, y empezó a succionar pausada y cálidamente la mermelada que fluía por su cuello.

- Hey, hey, Hinata, no hagas eso, por favor, no es ne-

Ya era tarde. Sin ninguna vergüenza, ella lamía el fornido pecho de Naruto luego de haber bajado el cierre de la chaqueta.

- No sigas, Hinata, por favor...

Ella ya le había quitado la chaqueta, y casi todo lo que llevaba encima, a Naruto. Despacio, como queriendo grabar en su ser cada milímetro de la geografía corporal del rubio, la boca de la Hyuga recorrió desde el cuello hasta el ombligo, quién sabe si disfrutando más el dulce sabor de la mermelada, o la piel del (ahora no tanto) ninja más escandaloso del mundo.

Los labios de la chica, viajando por libremente por su fisonomía, empezaron a hacer efecto en el varonil cuerpo. Asumiendo su éxito, ella enderezó su cuerpo y lo besó, tal y como Ino le había dicho que lo besara. Y él, asumiendo lolejos que ella había llegado...

Se dejó llevar.

Ahora él la abrazaba con fuerza, olvidando que sólo minutos antes se despedía de la chica de la que había estado enamorado por años, y con la cual finalmente había concretado los vínculos más profundos.

Pero, quizás lamentablemente, ahora se encontraba visitando otros labios, labios pertenecientes a una de las familias más fuertes de la Aldea de Konoha. Labios que, así como por años él deseó los de Sakura, ahora lo deseaban a él.

Ya estaban en el suelo para cuando Hinata se había quitado sus prendas. Él, apoyándose en la pared que encaraba al pasillo, se sentó para recibir encima al maduro cuerpo de la pálida mujer que disfrutaba del éxito con el que su plan le daba frutos. Él aún no la poseía, no, había que prolongar el placer, al máximo. Nadie los interrumpiría. Nadie, Salvo una mujer rubia, que siligosamente se acercaba a la bodega de las mermeladas para formar parte del caluroso momento.

"_Me quedaré un poco más. Volveré en 2 días, o 3. Temari"_

- Por cierto, ¿para qué se quedó Temari en Konoha?

- No lo sé – respondía Kazekage a su hermano mayor, Kankuro, que en su mano sostenía el mensaje que les había dejado su hermana. Los 2 estaban revisando la información de las últimas misiones, en el gabinete principal del edificio con el Kanji de "Viento" en él.

- ¿Tendrá que ver con alguna misión?

- Creo que no.

Gaara parecía saber por qué Temari se había quedado en Konoha.

Un halcón aterrizaba en la ventana de la habitación de Nara Shikamaru. Traía 2 mensajes. Uno decía "Para Temari" y el otro decía "Para Nara Shikamaru".

- Hey, Temari, esta ave nos trajo unos mensajes – avisó Shikamaru, luego de agradecer con caricias en las alas al halcón mensajero, que muy serio seguía con las patas clavadas al marco de la ventana.

- ¿Qué? Hey, ese halcón es de mi aldea... Quizás sea Kankurou o Gaara. A ver, dámelo – pidió ella estirando el brazo, sin querer dejar su lugar en la cama del ninja más inteligente de Konoha.

Él le tendió el mensaje que le tocaba a ella, mientras leía el suyo.

"Cuida de mi hermana. Kazekage de la Aldea Oculta de la Arena, del País del Viento."

- Vaya... - pensó en voz alta Shikamaru, luego de leer el mensaje que le había escrito Gaara.

Mirando la expresión de sorpresa de él, Temari se dispuso a leer el mensaje para ella.

"Asaltacunas"

- ¿Quée? - gruñó Temari, arrugando el papel, luego de leer lo que le había escrito su hermano, el Kazekage.

- ¿Te sientes bien? - preguntó Shikamaru al ver la carita enojada de su rubia.

- Nada, olvídalo... Ese maldito Gaara...

- Nunca me explicas lo que te pasa, vaya, eres muy problemática, ¿sabías?

- Bueno, eso va a cambiar de aquí en adelante – afirmó ella, cambiando el tema.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - dijo él un poco extrañado.

- Que he venido a que aclaremos un par de cosas – explicó ella, sentándose en la cama.

Los dos se miraron, en silencio, luego de la última frase que enunció ella.

- Aclarar...

- Quiero que esté todo claro, eso es todo. Voy a explicarte lo... lo que me pasa contigo – confesó lentamente Temari, que se le hacía bastante difícil hablar con honestidad.

- ¿Y qué es lo que te pasa conmigo? - preguntó Shikamaru, sentándose en el otro extremo de su cama para conversar con ella, llevando a su mente los cálidos momentos que habían compartido en la fiesta de Kakashi.

- Pues yo – empezó ella, tratando de parecer lo menos patética posible – bueno, ya sabes, tú y yo, la otra vez...

- Sí, eeh, sí – respondía torpemente Shikamaru, viendo como pocas veces, la cara sincera y sin el gesto de seguridad que caracteriza la forma de ser de ella.

- Bueno, lo de la otra vez, en esa fiesta…

- Claro, es decir, entiendo a qué te refi--

- Nosotro-

- Sí, nosotros...

- Bueno, nunca me había pasado algo así...

- A mí tampoco.

- Claro.

- Claro.

Los dos se quedaron mudos, como queriendo dejar atrás aquel diálogo estúpido. Él entornaba los ojos, sin dar crédito a la cara honesta que tenía frente a sus ojos.

- Shikamaru, lo de la fiesta no fue algo que yo quiera olvidar...

- Y yo t-tampoco, ¿sabes?, y bueno, yo quería saber si, quizás entre tu y yo...

- ¿Sí? ¿Sí? - comenzó a decir ella, sonriendo, sonrojándose, como sabiendo lo que él le iba a pedir.

- Bueno, quiero saber si estarías dispuesta a ser mi chic—

Shikamaru no pudo terminar su petición, porque, en una fracción de segundo ella había llegado al otro extremo de la cama, a los brazos de su ninja, para besarlo apasionadamente. Luego de varios segundos de beso, separaron sus labios, y ella dijo :

- ¡Sí! ¡Claro! Seré tu chica.

- Oh, vaya… parece que desde hoy dejo de ser soltero…

Los dos cayeron hacia atrás. Estaba decidido. Ahora estaban juntos. Qué mejor manera de celebrar la unión, que demostrar la pasión mutuamente, disfrutando cada segundo del implacable tiempo. Sin siquiera planear en lo que harían los siguientes 5 segundos, se olvidaban de todo.

- Pendejo, estás guapo ¿sabías?

- No pienso en cosas problemáticas como esas.

La rubia, bajo él, se derretía cada vez que él salía con esas frases. Y él no podía sentirse más afortunado. Claro, la rubia musa de la Arena, ahora era su chica. Con unos movimientos rápidos, Temari se quitó las prendas, exhibiendo al Nara sus proporciones, deseando como nunca que él la tuviera. Él quería ir lento, pausado, hacer que todo fuera inolvidable. Pero Temari tenía el carácter, la iniciativa, el control. Como si nada, hizo que el chico quedara bajo ella. Ahora ella estaba arriba, como a ella le gustaba. Se deshizo de la ropa de ambos, y Shikamaru quedó a merced de su opresora.

- Te tengo, Nara Shikamaru.

- …que problema, ¿no?

Con un pulso sensual, dejó que su hombre entrara en ella, no como la otra vez, en una situación y posición incómoda, sino con completa libertad.

A ella le divertía, en pleno acto, ver la cara con que Shikamaru parecía poner todo su empeño en dejarla contenta. Y lo hacía bien, muy bien. Pero ella estaba arriba, o sea, manejaba el íntimo momento…

En tanto, otros dos cuerpos no hacían muchos esfuerzos por separarse. Hinata, con su piel ya barnizada con dulce, se frotaba con Naruto como si el mundo se fuese a acabar. Le daba lo mismo que su ropa tirada por ahí y su pelo azul tuvieran mermelada, lo único que importaba era que estaba feliz, su plan había resultado, y Naruto le había seguido la corriente.

Hinata había succionado toda la mermelada que tenía encima Naruto, desde su cuello hasta el ombligo. Él sólo estaba en boxer, sentado, contra la pared, refugiado entre los estantes, y prisionero de la heredera Hyuga más hermosa, que en esta ocasión lucía una especial ropa interior : transparencias. Ella salió de encima de su ninja, y se quedó de rodillas frente a él un momento, para quitarse la prenda que sujetaba su desarrollado busto. Naruto vió la delantera más hermosa que pudo imaginar.

Pero había algo que iba ocurrir, con lo que no contaban.

Cierta rubia, aprovechando la distracción de la marca de los miembros del Bunke Hyuga, se inmiscuyó en la mansión, aproximándose a la bodega de las mermeladas…


	11. Impostora

**Saludos a "El Ángel de la oscuridad"! Gracias por leerme, hermano.**

**Capítulo 11**

- ¿Tsunade-sama? ¿Tsunade-sama?...

Shizune no podía encontrar a la Godaime Hokage. Se paseaba por los pasillos del edificio de administración de la Aldea.

- Aún no son las 6, tiene que cumplir su horario… ¡Tsunade-sama! – gritaba Shizune, buscando en cada puerta de aquella gran y redonda construcción con el Kanji de "fuego" en ella.

Tsunade no aparecía.

¿Dónde estaba?

En otro lugar de la aldea…

Sai despertaba de su largo sueño. En la cama sólo estaba él.

- ¿Ino-san? – dijo, levantando su cabeza, dando una rápida ojeada a la habitación de la kunoichi. Su olor aún estaba en las sábanas.

- Vaya, me dejó solo en su habitación. Debería ser mas cuidadosa…

Mientras tanto, en la bodega de las mermeladas de la casa Hyuga, Hinata, con su busto al descubierto, se disponía mentalmente para el momento de la verdad.

Naruto debía poseerla, ahora. E Ino le había dado las instrucciones precisas para que eso ocurriera.

- Ay, ehh, Hinata, eeh, jaja – balbuceaba Naruto, viendo las proporciones redondas, esculturales y maduras de la peliazul, mientras sentía como se le subía la presión. Ni siquiera la fría pared contra la cual se apoyaba, ni la fría madera del piso en que estaba sentado, podían mitigar el calor que le producía ver a la (alguna vez) tímida Hinata, semidesnuda, que estaba de rodillas frente a él, y dispuesta a todo.

- _"T- te… tengo que seguir!..."_ – pensaba Hinata, mientras lentamente, con una velocidad sensual, hacía bajar los pulgares por su vientre. Iba a quitarse la parte de abajo.

- N- no, Hinata, espera, no nnn…. – seguía balbuceando Naruto, al ver como ella, sentándose, se deshizo de la transparencia que cubría sus partes privadas. Ella se esforzaba por mantener una expresión cálida, pero por dentro ella deseaba con todo su ser haber disfrutado de un momento igual en una situación distinta : lejos de todos, en tranquilidad, y no a oscuras, ocultos.

Pero esto era todo lo que había logrado.

- Vamos, continúa, Hinata… - decía para sí una kunoichi rubia, espectadora de la escena, oculta entre los múltiples estantes. Ella había logrado entrar al territorio Hyuga aprovechando la escasa seguridad, ya que la mayoría del clan estaba ocupado en otro sector de la casa, dando la marca en la frente a los miembros del Bunke.

Hinata de rodillas de nuevo, se inclinó hacia Naruto. Lo quería desnudo, para ella. Iba a quitarle el boxer. Él, no se opuso. Tenía la cabeza, ocupada con otros pensamientos.

- ¿Esto es todo lo que quieres de mí, Hinata?

- ¿Aah? – gimió ella, ante la interrogante del rubio.

Los dos se quedaron mirando. La respiración de cada uno los excitaba. Hinata, con sus manos tirando del boxer, no supo que responder, hasta que dio preferencia a su ser humano.

- Te quiero… todo.

- ¿Eeeh…?

- Te quiero todo para mí – aclaró Hinata, más segura que nunca, quitándole en un movimiento muy rápido, la prenda de abajo a su rubio.

El reflejo de los dos, de abrazarse, no fue producto del deseo que los invadía. Más bien, fue el instinto de mitigar el frío. Estaban en un lugar algo húmedo, en el suelo, sin ropa.

Respiraban rápidamente. Y alguien estaba muy contenta con lo que veía.

- Vamos, Hinata… sigue, sigue… - decía la espectadora rubia incógnita, al ver que la Hyuga estaba pegada al Uzumaki.

Hinata empezó a acomodarse. Le costaba. Era su primera vez. Aparte de eso, estaban en una posición muy incómoda. Él contra la pared, sentado, y ella de rodillas, abrazándolo. Y Naruto nunca se había sentido tan inseguro. Ella era una Hyuga, del Souke. Se sentía fuera de contexto.

- Hinata, ya te lo dije una vez – empezó él, separándose un poco de ella - Esto es complicado. Si tu papá sabe de esto, me voy a echar encima a todo tu clan.

- Naruto-kun, por favor, no lo divulgues, hay que mantener esto como un se-

- No se trata de mantener un secreto, Hinata. Esto, definitivamente, no puede pas-

Hinata atacó el punto débil de Naruto, y de todos los hombres, ninjas o no. Su delicada mano bajó hasta el miembro del rubio, y empezando a acariciarlo, provocó que él considerara sus juicios.

- Oh… ay, no… - empezó a gemir él, notando como sus deseos gobernaban sus actos. Se dio por vencido.

Hinata, trataba de recordar las instrucciones que le había dado la nunca bien ponderada Ino. ¿Qué era lo siguiente? Recordó el siguiente paso, pero prefirió saltarlo. No se creyó capaz. Luego de terminar el "masaje", simplemente quiso que él entrara. Y así fue. La incómoda pose no se comparaba con el dolor que le provocó la primera embestida, pero lentamente, y acostumbrándose, encontró un ritmo.

Su sueño, en parte, se veía realizado. No era tan desagradable lo que ocurría. Ella quería algo más dulce, pero sonrío a pesar de eso. Nada podía ser más dulce que estar cubierta de mermelada, intimando con su hombre. Cerrando los ojos, parecía querer extraer desde el interior de Naruto, la más completa felicidad.

- Ahora es cuando… Shintenshin no jutsu!.

La rubia incógnita, a pocos metros de ellos, realizaba su especialidad. ¡El jutsu de traspaso mental! ¡Ino pasaba a poseer el cuerpo de Hinata!.

Naruto se sobresaltó al oír un ruido, como si un cuerpo cayera al suelo. Miró por el pasillo. No había nada. Pero más asustado se sintió cuando vió que Hinata inclinaba la cabeza, al parecer, inconsciente, para luego inmediatamente volver en sí, pero con una mirada distinta…

- Bien, Naruto, ¿te estás divirtiendo? – dijo ella.

- ¿"Naruto"?- respondió él, encontrando rarísimo que Hinata no le dijera "Naruto-kun".

Inmediatamente, la "Hinata" cambió de dispocisión : con unos sensuales movimientos, hizo que Naruto se sorprendiera, y a la vez, comenzara a disfrutar del vaivén. Pero algo, de repente, interrumpió la fascinación que Naruto empezaba a sentir : "Hinata" empezó a tocar y manosear sus pechos.

-_ Vaya, así que así se sienten los senos de Hinata, ¿eh?... Son bastante grandes ¿No le incomodarán?_ – pensaba Ino mientras examinaba con cuidado la fisonomía del cuerpo que visitaba.

- H- Hinata… ¿p- por qué te tocas así? – preguntó él, levemente sonriendo con morbo.

- ¿Aaaah? Eeeehh…

- Bueno, eso no i-mporta… ¿D- dónde aprendiste a a hacer e-esto? – decía entrecortadamente él, aún sorprendido por la forma que tenía Hinata de "trabajar".

Ella no respondió.

- Creo q- que lo haces b –bien… es decir, no me esperaba que…

Ella seguía en silencio, absorta en su labor. Parecía sólo querer disfrutar sus movimientos, y no prestaba atención al rubio.

- Hinata, p- por favor, esto n- no debe salir ¡au! Oohh… de esta bodega, ¿entiendes?

No hubo respuesta. Naruto empezó a mirar a la chica, extrañado…

- Hey, Hinata…

- ¡¿TE QUIERES CALLAR DE UNA BUENA VEZ?! ¡HABLAS DEMASIADO! ¡SÓLO HÁZMELO!

Naruto se quedó de piedra al oír explotar a "Hinata".

Se detuvieron.

- Q- ¿Qué te pasa, Hinata…?

Ella se dió cuenta del cagazo a los pocos segundos.

- Ooooh, lo siento, Naruto-kun, no suelo comportarme así, ¿sabes? Por favor, sigamos – se disculpó ella, con una voz aguda, tratando de actuar como la Hinata real.

En este punto, Naruto empezó a tener una sensación extraña. Oye un golpe, como de alguien cayéndose al suelo, luego, Hinata cambia drásticamente su comportamiento en esta situación sexual. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? Sintió miedo.

- A ver, a ver, Hinata, mejor dejémoslo hasta acá… - sugirió el rubio, tomándola de los hombros, instándola a que se saliera de encima.

- ¡No! No, por favor, sigamos - contestó ella, al ver posiblemente frustrada su fantasía… claro, en el momento en que Hinata fue a pedirle consejo, Ino encontró la forma de cumplir una pequeña locura que se le ocurrió en el cumpleaños de Kakashi : al momento de besar a Naruto, en el juego de la botella, notó el talento del tipo zorro para besar. Y lo deseó con todas sus fuerzas. Y la inocencia de Hinata era el mejor móvil para llevarla hasta Naruto.

Mientras tanto, Shizune por fin encontraba a la Hokage.

- ¡Tsunade-sama! ¡Pero qué está haciendo aquí! – le gritó la subordinada a la Godaime.

La kunoichi más fuerte del mundo estaba sentada en la barra de un pub recién inaugurado. Y su subordinada le gritaba desde la entrada.

- ¿Cómo que qué estoy haciendo? ¡Por supuesto, estoy trabajando!

- ¿Trabajando?? ¬¬

- ¡Claro! Este bar acaba de abrir, así que necesito saber como funciona. Sírveme más, por favor – le dijo de repente al barman, interrumpiendo su diálogo con Shizune.

- ¡No venga con excusas! ¡Su lugar está en el edificio de administración! ¡No en un bar! ¡Debe volver a trabajar!

- Vaaaamos, Shizune, no seas así… falta poco para las 6… por esta vez, pasemos, ¿Ok?

Shizune pensó un momento, aún en la entrada del bar. Miró al suelo, luego levantó la cabeza.

- Sólo por esta vez, Tsunade-sama… - se rindió

- ¡Bien dicho Shizune! Ahora, ven, siéntate conmigo, hace tiempo que no bebemos.

- Tsunade-sama, no es hora de andar bebiendo, debo volver a mi lugar de trabaj-

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? ¡Tu lugar de trabajo es conmigo! Te quedas – sentenció la Hokage.

- Oooh… - se quejó Shizune, caminando hacia su jefa, resignada.

- No pongas esa cara, cuando te sientes te darás cuenta de que no te arrepentirás de estar aquí conmigo.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Shizune, al sentarse en las altas bancas de la barra, a la izquierda de Tsunade.

- Mira… - le dijo la Godaime, indicando con la cabeza, que mirara hacia el fondo del salón.

Hatake Kakashi estaba, junto a Anko, Aoba, Genma, y otros Jounins, en la última mesa del local.

Era gracioso descubrir siempre la expresión de la cara de Kakashi, a pesar de que lo único que se le ve es el ojo derecho, normalmente. Shizune, al ver al Jounin, comenzó a sonreír como una quinceañera.

_Flashback_

Cumpleaños de Hatake Kakashi, casa de Hagane Kotetsu.

- … Tsunade-sama.

- ¿Mh?

Subordinada y maestra estaban en la cocina de la casa de Kotetsu. Tsunade, de pie, apoyada en un mueble, y Shizune, sentada en una silla metálica, a su lado.

- Hay algo de lo que le he querido hablar…

Tsunade conocía perfectamente a Shizune. Y le parecía raro que ella le estuviera a punto de contar algo que no supiera.

- Hatake Kakashi – murmuró de repente Tsunade, luego de terminarse la lata de cerveza que tenía en la mano.

- ¿Quéeeeeee? – gritó Shizune, poniendo la cara de susto que siempre pone - ¿Cómo supo que…?

- No me imagino de que otra cosa puede ser. Te brillan los ojitos cuando se aparece en mi oficina a reportarse, y te giras a mirarlo cuando lo ves por la aldea. Ya me imagino por qué lo miras, pero la verdad es que no me has dicho nada al respecto.

Shizune permaneció en silencio. Luego de pensar unos segundos, empezó…

- Tsunade-sama, yo…

- Shizune, tienes mucha suerte.

- ¿S- suerte?

- Claro, mírate… Eres joven aún, y estás linda. Tienes muchas posibilidades de conseguir lo que quieres.

- Yo… ¿consegui-…?

- ¡Mujer! ¡Todas las ANBU, chuunins, jounins, incluso algunas gennins lo tienen en la mira! Yo misma reconozco que me gustaría agarrármelo, pero estoy vieja ya, a pesar de mi apariencia…

- ¡Tsunade-sama! – gritó Shizune, luego de oír la confesión de la Hokage.

- Tienes la ventaja de ser de edad similar a la de Kakashi, y de ser guapa ¿por qué no puede suceder?

- Pero, Tsunade-sama, ¿qué pasa si Kakashi-san…?

- No, no, no pienses así… No pierdes nada con preguntar, ¿no?

- Quizás ahora es un buen momento para preguntar – dijo Yamato, apareciendo tras la puerta de la cocina.

- ¡Yamato! – dijo Tsunade.

Shizune estaba roja.

- Lo siento, Hokage-sama, no he podido evitar escuchar lo que hablaban

Los 3 se quedaron callados unos instantes. Yamato rompió el silencio.

- Creo que si hablas con Kakashi-san ahora, puedes conseguir algo, Shizune.

- Yamato-san, tu crees que…

- ¡Shizune! No seas insegura. Demonios, este Kotetsu tiene de todo para beber, menos lo que yo quiero… ¿Dónde tendrá un poco de vino? Oh, Neji se lo tomó todo… - decía Tsunade revisando el refrigerador y los muebles de la cocina.

- Creo que, no pierdo nada con preguntarle a Kakashi-san…

- ¿Qué es lo que me quieres preguntar, Shizune-chan? – inquirió simpáticamente Kakashi, al aparecer súbitamente por la ventana, al lado de Tsunade.

Shizune estaba congelada. Yamato y Tsunade sonreían con picardía. Cuando la jounin volvió en sí, luego de unos segundos, se puso de pie con el rostro ensombrecido de vergüenza, y salió de la cocina, hacia el salón principal.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Me he perdido de algo? – interrogó inocentemente Kakashi.

- No pasa nada, Kakashi. Sólo búscame por ahí una botella de vino. ¡Es una misión de rango D!

- ¡Hai! – obedeció Kakashi, desapareciendo.

Yamato y Tsunade se quedaron mirando.

- Hokage-sama ¿cree que Shizune se anime?

- Si no se anima, la animo yo – finalizó ella, sonriendo.

Fin del Flashback

Mientras recordaba todo eso, Shizune seguía sonriendo. Le hervían las mejillas.

- ¡Hey! Un poco de sake para mi amiga. Y un poco de rábano blanco – ordenó Tsunade.

- Entendido, Hokage-sama – respondió el barman, yendo a dar el pedido al cocinero.

- Tsunade-sama, Kakashi-san está ocupado con sus amigos ahora, no creo que quiera conversar.

- ¿Acaso no eres su amiga también? ¡Tonta! Vé y háblale. Mira lo bueno que está… ¿No te gustaría ir y abrazarlo? ¡Aprovecha!

- ¡Tsunade-sama! – susurró Shizune, poniéndose nerviosa y roja por los comentarios que le hacía su maestra.

- Vamos… míralo, seguro que también tiene ganas de hablarte. ¡Hey, Kakashi!

- Waaaaa O / O – gimió Shizune al oír que Tsunade llamaba a Kakashi.

- ¿Mh? ¡Hokage-sama! No esperaba encontrarla por acá a esta hora.

- Me escapé del trabajo por un rato, estoy aburrida estos días. ¿Nos podemos sentar con ustedes? – pidió la Hokage, acercándose a la mesa de los jounins, llevando del brazo a Shizune.

- ¡Por supuesto, Hokage-sama! Aoba, alcanza 2 sillas.

- ¡Claro! – contestó Aoba, que se puso de pie para sacar 2 sillas de la penúltima mesa, que estaba desocupada.

Cuando todos estuvieron sentados, Shizune no podía levantar la cabeza.

- ¡Vamos, Shizune! He oído que Anko también le tiene ganas a Kakashi ¡No dejes que te lo gane! – le murmuraba al oído Tsunade a Shizune, pegándole con el codo.

Shizune quería irse de allí. No soportaba ver a Anko al lado de Kakashi. No sabía qué pensar. Y Tsunade no sabía qué hacer para motivar a su subordinada.

Con las mejillas y el corazón ardiendo, Shizune no sabía qué hacer.

Mientras tanto, En la habitación de Nara Shikamaru, en la cama descansaban 2 cuerpos desnudos. Sus aromas y su calor se mezclaban, aislándolos del resto del mundo.

El hombre estaba nervioso. Tenía calor. Sudaba. Hacía mucho rato que quería preguntar algo.

- Hey, Temari.

- ¿Mh? -

- Tú…eehm… ¿Tomas pastillas, no?

Temari se empezó a reir, con la cabeza en el pecho de Shikamaru.

- Claro que no… nunca he comprado. No tengo relaciones a menudo.

- ¡¡Quéeee?! – gritó Shikamaru, preocupado – Aaaah, qué problemático.

Mientras tanto, Naruto e Ino (en el cuerpo de Hinata) seguían en lo suyo. Se agitaban, calurosamente, no se daban respiro. No se besaban. Ella sujetaba la cara del chico zorro con ambas manos, pero no lo besaba, sólo se limitaba a respirar en su cara, lo que provocaba en carne viva al rubio.

Hasta que…

- Hi- Hinata, sa, sa- sal de encima, creo q- que voy a…

- No, n-o me voy a salir, Na- ¡oh! Naruto.

- Hinata, po-por favor, y- yo no me puedo aa- aguantar, si lo hago ad- adentro…

- ¡NARUTO! ¡CÁLLATE!

- u.uU … Hinata… creo que voy a…

**Uuuuy! Naruto está a punto de explotar! Acaso a Ino le da lo mismo lo que le pueda pasar al cuerpo de Hinata?**

**Y qué hará Shizune en el pub?**

**Gracias por leer!**


	12. ¿Shinobis compartidos?

**Capítulo 12**

- ¿Quieres algo de vino? ¿O me vas a negar una copa?

- Lo siento, lo siento, no tengo muchas ganas ni de comer ni de beber hoy.

Kakashi no aceptaba bocado o trago alguno que le ofrecía Anko. Con el paso de los minutos, los demás jounins quisieron apoyar la cruzada.

- Vamos, Kakashi, prueba algo de tofu hervido, no te arrepentirás – aseguraba Raidou, ofreciéndole un recipiente.

- No, gracias -

Los jounins empezaban a molestarse, cuando de repente, mirando a Shizune, que estaba inmediatamente a su derecha, Kakashi dijo :

- ¿Sucede algo? Has estado mirando hacia abajo todo el tiempo, Shi-zu-ne-chan…

Shizune, con la cara roja, levantando la vista, sintió como la garganta y el pecho se le helaban, incluso teniendo las mejillas ardiendo.

- No se ha sentido bien estos días. Le he dado mucho trabajo. Quizás deba darle una semana o más días de descanso – respondió la Hokage, al ver que Shizune no tenía qué responder.

El instinto de mujer de Anko le hizo sospechar del comportamiento de la brazo derecho de Tsunade, así que con un gesto rápido, movió su silla para acercarse a la izquierda de Kakashi.

- Hay mucho sake, Kakashi ¿por qué no brindas con nosotros? – sugirió en un tono sexy la examinadora.

- Prefiero evitar el alcohol, sobre todo después de anoche. Ni yo mismo me puedo creer que un día después de mi fiesta de cumpleaños esté en un pub.

- No digas eso si ni siquiera has bebido un sorbo – rió Aoba.

Mientras todos la pasaban bien, había una que se hallaba fuera de lugar. Shizune quería irse, simplemente no se sentía a gusto. Lo de Kakashi, en esos instantes, le daba lo mismo. Ella se sentía fuera de contexto. Ella no era así. Le incomodaba cuando Tsunade la forzaba a participar en situaciones así.

- ¡Shizune! ¿Qué esperas? ¡Anko se te va a adelantar! – le susurraba la Hokage a su subordinada, que había levantado la cabeza sólo un par de veces.

- Tsunade-sama, es mejor que me vaya…

- ¡No! Vamos, ¡lo tienes a 10 centímetros!, ¿Acaso pierdes algo con intentar? – insistió Tsunade presionando fuertemente con sus dos manos el brazo diestro de su ayudante.

Shizune miraba a Kakashi, y pensando en lo que le decía Tsunade, empezó a considerar su decisión.

- ¿Mh? ¿Qué pasa?- decía Kakashi, girando a su derecha.

- Kakashi-san ¿Te estás divirtiendo? – le preguntaba Shizune lentamente, sonriendo, al ninja copia.

- ¡Bien! ¡Ésa es mi ayudante! – celebraba en su mente la Hokage, al ver que su subordinada se animaba a hablarle a Kakashi.

Anko se sintió un poco turbada al ver que Shizune le entorpecía el camino.

- Hey, Shizune ¿No tienes unos gennins que ir a curar a algún sitio? – preguntó sarcásticamente la examinadora.

La risotada general que siguió hizo ponerse roja a la fiel ayudante de Tsunade.

- Vamos, vamos, que salga poco no significa que no tiene derecho a divertirse, ¿no es así, Hokage-sama? – dijo Kakashi.

- Claro, por eso yo misma la he traído hasta aquí – respondió sonriendo pícaramente Tsunade.

- Puntos menos … - pensó con algo de molestia Anko que veía con algo de envidia como Kakashi parecía sonreír cuando la voz de Shizune llegaba a sus oídos.

- … Mmm no, no la conozco. La verdad es que esos sellos me complican. No es que no pueda hacerlos. Además nunca te he visto usarla. ¿Es tuya? – preguntaba Kakashi.

- La verdad no la inventé yo, pero es una técnica que requiere un buen pulso. Si hay poco de chakra extra, o un poco menos, el jutsu se vuelve inestable – respondía Shizune.

- Vamos, Shizune, no te vas a poner a hablarle de jutsus ahora, ¿no? Háblale de ti, de la vida, ¡qué se yo! ¡Vamos, ve por él! – le susurró de repente Tsunade a Shizune.

- Ooh, por cierto, Kakashi-san ¿te gustaron tus regalos de ayer? – interrogó de repente la ayudante, cambiando el tema de los jutsus.

- La verdad no me los he acabado todos.

- ¿En serio?

- Es obvio que no me puedo comer un cerro de comida en menos de un día. Por cierto, Shizune, gracias.

Ella sentía hervir las mejillas y los labios.

- Gracias… ¿por qué?

- Tú, Shizune, fuiste la única que no me regaló algo para comer.

Shizune, recordando el chaleco resistente a shurikens que le había obsequiado, se sintió feliz por haberlo comprado.

- ¡Claro! Un regalo digno para un ninja profesional como tú, Kakashi-san.

Kakashi y Shizune reían juntos mientras Anko con celos veía alejarse su objetivo. Hasta ese día, siempre había conseguido lo que quería. El sexo le gustaba. Pero no con cualquiera. Hatake Kakashi había sido siempre su fantasía. Casi todas las kunoichis, incluso Kurenai, antes de conocer a Asuma, tuvieron en su mente alguna vez al hijo del Colmillo Blanco de Konoha. Pero ahora, la "aventajada" de la Hokage, se entrometía a quitarle terreno.

- Oye Shizune, ¿Por qué no te vas a toquetear niños por ahí? – gritó Anko, harta de la situación.

El volumen música del pub hizo más sacro ese pseudo-silencio que se produjo en la redonda mesa llena de jounins y la Godaime. El comentario de Anko había tocado una especie de tabú. Algo de lo que no se debía hablar.

Una mirada dolorosa, con algo de rabia, y con algo de pena, fue la que le dirigió Shizune a la examinadora. Los segundos pasaban y nadie aventuraba un comentario para dejar atrás el incómodo momento. Hasta que…

- Les dije que no la volvieran a cagar.

La sombría, pero no menos violenta voz de Tsunade llegaba a los oídos de todos. Continuó :

- Anko, si te vuelvo a oír…

- Ok, vale, vale. Lo siento, Hokage-sama… - se disculpó Anko, contra su voluntad.

- Tonta, ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir algo así en voz alta? ¡Ya sabes que eso no se puede comentar más! – le susurraba Raidou a Anko.

- Idiota – dijo en voz alta Genma.

- ¡Qué! – respondió enojada Anko.

- ¡Silencio! Olvídenlo. No se hable más del tema. ¿Qué me decías de Hana, Aoba? – le decía Tsunade al jounin de lentes.

- Vaya, Hokage-sama nos acaba de decir que detengamos los comentarios, pero ella sigue con los chismes sobre la hermana de Kiba ¬¬ - le decía Raidou a Genma.

- Qué inconsecuente – respondió en voz baja el examinador.

- Que no te importe lo que se diga de ti.

- ¡¿Ah?! – gimió Shizune, al oír la voz de Kakashi.

- Digamos que eres alguien muy confiable. Brazo derecho de la Godaime-Hokage de la Aldea de Konoha, después de todo.

Esas palabras hicieron sonreír a Shizune.

- Vas bien, Shizune, ¡vas bien! – le animaba al oído Tsunade a su ayudante.

- Jeje – reía tímidamente Shizune en respuesta. Pero de repente, sus pupilas se oscurecieron, y Tsunade al mirar los ojos de la pelinegra supo que estaba rememorando malos recuerdos.

Un día, pasado 1 año de la partida de Naruto con Jiraiya a entrenar, se corrió un extraño rumor entre los chuunins y jounins. Se decía que Shizune, en las rondas médicas de chequeo para gennins, tuvo comportamientos extraños, como prolongar por bastante tiempo las consultas con los varones. Es decir, gennins de 9 a 13 años. Cuando Tsunade se enteró, hizo saber indirectamente tanto a chuunins como a jounins que apoyaba a Shizune y desmentía cualquier acusación en contra de su ayudante. Shizune estuvo con depresión un par de meses, ya que los padres y parientes de muchos de los novatos de ese año la empezaron a tildar de "profanadora" o "asalta-cunas", hasta que lentamente se olvidó el asunto y se redujo a aislados comentarios de pasillo. Pero, se hizo obvio para todos que no era recomendable hablar al respecto estando Shizune o Tsunade cerca.

Por eso, el comentario de Anko fue algo desacertado.

Tsunade confiaba a ciegas en Shizune. Pero ¿Había algo tras la mirada triste de su fiel servidora? ¿Acaso la pesada broma de Anko tenía algo de veracidad?

Casa Hyuga.

El (alguna vez) ninja más ruidoso del mundo disfrutaba de la explosión de sus sentidos, para luego dar lugar a una sensación de vacío y culpa de la que no se iba a olvidar.

Sus fluidos, por fin mezclados en el cuerpo de la peliazul que lo había deseado por años, era lo que le provocaba la angustia gigante al chico del Kyuubi. Pero lo que éste no sabía, era que ese pálido y esbelto cuerpo de la Hyuga no se movía por la voluntad de la misma, sino que era objeto de una de las técnicas primordiales de la familia Yamanaka. Ino, usando el Shintenshin no jutsu, poseyó el cuerpo de la heredera Hyuga para cumplir una de sus perversiones.

- Vaya… estuvo bien, aunque me hubiera gustado estar más cómodos – dijo la "Hinata" de repente, luego de varios segundos de haber cesado los movimientos.

Aún en la misma posición (él sentado contra la pared, y ella sobre él, unidos en sus sexos), ella sonreía con satisfacción, y él cerraba los ojos analizando lo que había sucedido.

- Puede que esté en serios problemas – dijo Naruto restregándose la cara con ambas manos.

- Mierda, mejor me voy… - pensó Ino, antes de liberar la técnica - ¡Kai!

La rubia volvió a su cuerpo, mientras Hinata despertaba de un raro sueño, de vuelta en su cuerpo.

- ¿N- Naruto-kun?

- Hinata, ¿te das cuenta de lo que ha pasado? Demonios, voy a tener que conseguir unas pastillas de ésas…

- ¿Aaah? – gemía Hinata, aún sin despertar muy bien.

- Si voy y le pido pastillas a la enfermera amiga de Sakura en el hospital, seguro que sospechará de algo…

- ¿Pastillas?

- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Pastillas! Hinata, me hiciste…

Naruto se detuvo. Había un par de palabras que no quería pronunciar. Esperaba que su interlocutora la entendiera.

- Ya…¿Ya se acabó? – preguntó alarmada Hinata, decepcionada.

- Hinata, me tengo que ir de aquí cuanto an-

- Pero, ¿no se supone que yo debía sentir una gran explosión de placer…?

- ¡Claro que la sentiste! ¿O no lo recuerdas?

Hinata tenía la mente en blanco. Todo lo que recordaba era que en algún momento se quedó dormida.

- Mira, si no te gustó… Lo siento, Hinata, pero tú fuiste la que me forzó a ven-

- Naruto-kun, me duele la cabeza…

- ¿Ore..? O.O

- Mejor me borro de aquí antes de que me vean – pensó Ino, a un par de metros de dónde estaban Naruto y Hinata, oculta tras un estante, recuperando la movilidad de su cuerpo, para luego abandonar rápidamente el lugar.

- ¿Oíste eso, Hinata?

- ¿Aah?

- Sentí unos pasos hacia la puerta de la bodega… ¿Estás segura de que nadie nos siguió?

Hinata pensó unos instantes lo que les podía estar pasando.

- Dejé un reemplazo inmóvil en mi habitación, le dije a Hanabi que tu venías por algo y te irías inmediatamente… Nn no puedo pensar en nada, Naruto-kun.

- Ya veo. Como sea, es mejor que me vaya. Hinata, límpiate toda la mermelada que tienes encima, y por favor olvídate de esto.

- ¿Olvidarme de esto? – susurró Hinata, decepcionada, saliéndose de encima de Naruto.

- Hinata, te lo he dicho muchas veces, es muy peligroso para ti, y sobre todo para mí, que nos sigamos viendo.

En esos instantes La Hyuga pensó que todo el plan no valió la pena. No lo había disfrutado del todo. Ella nunca había estado con un hombre. Y no ocurrió lo que ella pensaba que tenía que ocurrir. En lugar de eso, se desmayó.

Pero de repente, un pensamiento le atravesó el ser. Había olvidado algo.

- ¡Cielos! – gimió ella, tomando su ropa y revisando cada bolsillo.

- Hinata… ¿pasa algo?

La peliazul, de rodillas, buscaba desesperadamente algo entre sus ropas. Esa imagen volvió a provocar a Naruto, que por dentro sonreía pervertidamente.

- ¿S- se te perdió algo?...

Hyuga Hanabi levantaba una cajita que estaba en la mitad del pasillo, cerca de las habitaciones de ella y su hermana.

- ¿Condones? – pensó en voz alta la hermana pequeña de Hinata, levantando una ceja, imaginándose qué estaban haciendo esos preservativos a mitad del pasillo, al frente de la habitación de su hermana. Impulsivamente, quiso resolver su duda.

- ¿Hinata? – dijo en voz alta Hanabi, parada frente a la puerta corrediza, que estaba un poco abierta. La curiosidad la hizo mirar dentro de la habitación. Su hermana estaba, al parecer, durmiendo.

- Hinata, no es hora de dormir. No es cualquier día, ¿sabes? Deberíamos ir con nuestro padre y…

La menor Hyuga se detuvo. Al mecer el cuerpo de su hermana mayor, notó algo extraño. No percibía el olor de su hermana. Con un rápido movimiento sacó su kunai y lo clavó contra el cuerpo que yacía en la cama.

¡Pwish! El cuerpo explotó, y apareció una almohada gruesa tras el humo.

- ¿Un reemplazo? – pensó en voz alta la Hyuga, que empezaba a alarmarse y a imaginar toda clase de desastres, como por ejemplo, que Hinata había sido raptada – Mierda, tengo que avisar de esto… ¡Auxilio! ¡Hinata no--

- ¡Hanabi! ¡Silencio! – dijo Hinata, apareciendo por la entrada de su habitación.

- ¡Hinata! Vaya… me asustaste. ¿Por qué dejaste un reemplazo en tu cama? Y ¿es tuya esta caja de preservativos?

Hinata se puso roja. Miró al suelo. Y el fantástico instinto de percepción de Hanabi sorprendía a su hermana. Sin duda la menor Hyuga era una gran kunoichi.

- Ya sé que estás ahí, Naruto-san.

Naruto estaba tras la puerta corrediza. Suspirando decepcionado, se dejó ver y entró a la habitación, poniéndose al lado de Hinata, dando la impresión de que iban a darle explicaciones a Hanabi.

Hinata no sabía como empezar. Naruto quería irse. Hanabi sonreía.

- No pongan esas caras, Naruto-san, hermana…

- ¿Eeh? – dijeron al unísono Naruto y Hinata.

- Entiendo a la perfección lo que pasa.

- Hanabi-chan…

- Naruto-san, no te preocupes. Sakura-san no se va a enterar. La verdad es que mi hermana siempre me habla de ti, así que me imagino que ya ha pasado algo entre ustedes, ¿no?

Naruto y Hinata se miraron, como si fueran 2 niños que no querían reconocer una travesura.

- No estoy a favor de que tengas 2 chicas, pero… al menos estoy a favor de que mi hermana se sienta feliz – confesó Hanabi, luego de reflexionar unos segundos.

Con los ojos muy abiertos, Hinata contemplaba la sincera expresión de su hermana. Al parecer no era una broma.

- Y ahora, Naruto-san, es mejor que te vayas. Los miembros del clan no tardarán en aparecer.

- Oh, ya veo… por favor, llévame a una salida segura, Hinata.

- Yo conozco una salida. Vamos – sugirió Hanabi, caminando rápidamente, saliendo de la habitación, seguida por su hermana y el rubio.

Llegaron a un patio pequeño que tenía un árbol al centro, cerca de las habitaciones de las hermanas. Dando un salto, Hanabi alcanzó el techo de una de las construcciones del lugar. Los otros 2 la siguieron.

- Salta por estos 2 tejados – indicó Hanabi, apuntando los techos de un par de construcciones grandes del territorio Hyuga.

- ¿Estás segura, Hanabi-chan? – preguntó Naruto.

- ¡Claro! Siempre salgo por allí cuando no me dejan salir. Salta por los 2 tejados, y cuando llegues a ese poste verde, ehm… ¿lo ves?

- Sí, lo veo.

- Bueno, ahí bajas. Allí termina el muro, así que baja por ahí y quedas en la calle. Es seguro salir por aquí porque en esa parte está la lavandería. No vigilan muy a menudo por allí, y menos ahora que toda la familia está en otro sector.

Hinata estaba sorprendida de los detalles del territorio que conocía su hermana menor, y que ni ella misma se había dado el trabajo de reconocer.

- Bien, me voy. Gracias, Hanabi-chan. Nos vemos, Hi--

Naruto, con un beso trató de alcanzar la frente de Hinata, pero ella intentó alcanzar la boca de él. La peliazul pensó que Naruto la esquivó. Hanabi contemplaba en silencio la escena.

- Nos vemos – finalizó Naruto, saltando por los tejados, hasta perderse en la vía pública.

- Tienes mermelada en el pelo, hermana.

Hinata inhaló rápidamente aire, poniéndose colorada de vergüenza.

- Así que estuvieron haciendo cosas pervertidas en la bodega, ¿no?

- O ////// O …

Naruto llegó a su casa. 18:43 hrs. Al abrir la puerta, vió una imagen sublime. Haruno Sakura descansaba, semidesnuda, en su cama. El escaso sol que había parecía esforzarse en iluminar el cuerpo de la chica. Las cortinas se agitaban por el viento que llegaba de la ventana abierta, y parecían velar el sueño de la pelirrosada.

La sonrisa que se desplegó en el rostro de Uzumaki Naruto fue de una felicidad tal que se sintió casi realizado. Pero inmediatamente el gesto se oscureció, al recordar lo que había acontecido minutos antes. No era posible que se volviera a repetir. Pero algo llamó su atención. Giró la cabeza a su izquierda, hacia un pequeño espejo que tenía colgado por ahí, cerca de la entrada, y miró su reflejo : seguía sonriendo, aún pesándole sus últimos actos. ¿Acaso había disfrutado de lo que había pasado?

- ¿Estoy… arrepentido en verdad? – dijo para sí en voz alta.

- ¿Arrepentido de qué?

Sakura había despertado.

- ¿De qué estás arrepentido? – insistió Sakura.

- N-nada, olvídalo, Sakura-chan. ¿Descansaste?

- Pues sí, aunque me duelen algunos músculos. No estoy acostumbrada a tanto ejercicio, ¿sabes? – confesó ella, sonriendo con picardía, haciendo alusión indirectamente a como la habían pasado en la tarde – Y tú, ¿te sientes bien?

- Claro, me siento muy bien…

- Aaah…. Qué bien.

Sakura se quedó mirándolo, como tratando de adivinar lo que le pasaba. Notaba algo raro en su rubio.

- Yo tampoco estoy acostumbrado – comentó Naruto, con la sonrisa que lo caracteriza, rompiendo el silencio.

Sakura sonrió entonces.

- ¿Por qué sigues allí parado en la entrada? Ven… Hey, ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Por qué no comemos algo? – sugirió Sakura, sentándose en la cama, y tomando algunas prendas para vestirse.

- Está bien – aceptó Naruto, pensando en que era mejor distraer sus pensamientos de Hyuga Hinata.

Los dos caminaron hacia el otro, sellando con un beso el encuentro. Se abrazaron. Sus bocas ya se conocían. Naruto tenía grabado en su garganta el aroma de Sakura. Le gustaba. Pero Sakura sintió algo no usual.

- Hueles a algo dulce – comentó Sakura con los ojos sombríos.

El corazón de Naruto empezó a palpitar muy fuerte. Instintivamente ella comenzó a recorrer el cuello de su ninja con la nariz. Luego, con la punta de la lengua, dio suaves toques, los que de a poco se convirtieron en pequeños besos subiendo hasta el mentón del chico.

El kunai que apareció bajo la quijada del rubio fue fugaz.

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Sakura de forma escalofriante.

- ¿Eeeh?

- ¡Contesta! ¿Quién eres? – interrogó de nuevo Sakura, manteniendo firme su kunai con la mano derecha, contra el cuello del rubio.

Naruto la seguía abrazando, y no entendía a su chica. ¿Por qué le preguntaba eso?

- No tienes el olor de mi Naruto. ¡¿Qué demonios le hiciste?!

Naruto se sintió sonreír por dentro. ¿Oyó mal, o acaso Sakura había dicho "mi Naruto"?

- Sakura-chan, calma, soy yo…

- ¡No! ¡Impostor!

Naruto hizo un gesto de resignación. Se separó de la chica. Ella dio un paso rápido hacia atrás, en posición de defensa, sujetando aún firmemente el kunai con la diestra.

Naruto agitó su mano derecha sobre la izquierda. Rasengan.

- Por mucho que alguien se pueda transformar en mí, nadie podría hacer el Rasengan al instante, ¿no?

Sakura pensó unos instantes. Aquello era verdad. Tampoco era un genjutsu, así que lentamente se relajó. Bajó las manos.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tienes ese olor? ¿Y qué es eso dulce que tienes en el cuello?

Las preguntas de Sakura le herían los oídos.

- Hinata quería darme algo de mermelada.

- Ah, mermelada Hyuga. Pero ¿por qué estás cubierto de la mermelada?

- Porque me cayó una vasija en la cabeza.

Naruto sonrió tontamente. Sakura lo miraba sin saber si creerle o no.

De repente, al tocarse la cabeza, Naruto sintió un pequeño dolor. La herida se le había cerrado ya (por el poder del Kyubi), pero sentía una molestia aún. Al ver la mueca que hizo Naruto, Sakura terminó por creer lo que le decía.

- ¿Te sientes bien?

- Si. Me voy a dar una ducha. Quiero quitarme el dulce de encima.

- Ok… yo veré qué hago de comer.

- No tengo mucha comida en la alacena xD

- Yo me las arreglo. Soy una mujer después de todo.

Luego de la ducha de Naruto , los dos se sentaron a comer lo que había preparado Sakura : huevos revueltos, pan tostado, café y algo de jugo de naranja.

- Nunca pruebo el café. La mamá de Shikamaru me regaló un tarro una vez, pero la verdad es que no le he prestado atención.

- Debes aprovechar lo que tienes en la alacena. No tienes tan pocas cosas como dices. Tienes un recipiente con manjar, muchos huevos… ¿Te gustan los huevos?

- Claro. Siempre como huevos.

- También tienes algo de fruta y 2 saquitos con harina… Si hubiera querido te habría hecho un pastel.

Naruto se sintió muy afortunado.

- No voy a caer de nuevo. No voy a caer de nuevo – juraba Naruto para sí.

En tanto, Shizune se despedía de los jounins. Quería irse a dormir. Tsunade le dejó irse.

- No tengo ganas de caminar – se decía a sí misma Shizune, al momento de salir del local. No le gustaba vivir en el mismo edificio en el que trabajaba, pero ya que era la asistente de la Hokage, no tenía nada que hacer al respecto.

- Mmh creo que esto me ha pasado antes.

Shizune se asustó al oír una vez masculina que le llegaba desde atrás.

Hatake Kakashi también había salido del local.

- No dejo que las señoritas se vayan solas a casa, por muy expertas kunoichis que sean.

Shizune tuvo un par de pensamientos locos en esos instantes. ¡Iba a caminar a solas con Kakashi!

Adentro del pub…

- ¿A dónde enviaste a Kakashi, Hokage-sama? – preguntó Raidou a Tsunade.

- Le acabo de dar una misión. Una pequeña misión de rango D.

- ¿Misión de rango D?...

En esos instantes, Anko volvía del baño a la mesa. Kakashi no estaba.

- ¿Dónde está Kakashi? – preguntó Anko a todos.

…

- ¡Ay! – gimió Shizune, al torcerse el tobillo derecho al subir el primer peldaño de la escalera de la entrada del edificio principal. Kakashi, que ya se marchaba de vuelta a su casa, giró la cabeza y vió a Shizune inclinada sobándose su extremidad.

- ¿Todo bien, Shizune?

- No pasa nada, Kakashi-san. Sólo me torcí.

Shizune enfocó un poco de chakra en su diestra, para curar su tobillo. Pero, luego de emitir un nuevo gemido…

- Parece que necesitas algo de ayuda esta vez.

El ninja de pelo plateado tenía en sus brazos a Shizune. Y ella no supo cómo el ninja había llegado tan rápido hasta ella.

- Yo te llevaré ariba. No puedes subir con la pierna así.

Shizune abrazaba sonriendo a Kakashi, mientras éste con toda la calma del mundo subía las escaleras y pasillos. Ella nunca pensó que de un momento a otro iba a estar en brazos de él. Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Shizune, Kakashi la dejó en la cama, y se despedía cuando…

- Kakashi-san, espera. Ven, siéntate conmigo aquí.

Kakashi se sentó a la izquierda de Shizune en la cama.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Gracias por traerme. Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, sólo me lo tienes que decir.

- Lo mismo te digo.

Los dos sonreían.

- Bien, creo que ahora sí es hora de---

- ¡Espera! ¡Hay algo que puedes hacer por nosotras dos!

Tsunade, pronunciando estas palabras, hacía ingreso a la habitación de su ayudante.

- Hokage-sama…

- ¡Tsunade-sama! – gimió Shizune alarmada, al ver que su jefa llegaba descalza, y sólo con una bata celeste, entre abierta.

A Kakashi se le empezó a subir la presión.

- 106-106-106…Cie- cie- ciento se- seis…. ¡106! – retumbaba la voz de Jiraiya en la mente de Kakashi, que estaba más que estupefacto.

¡Tsunade entraba, con actitud provocativa y ligera de ropa, a la habitación de Shizune! ¡Ni Kakashi ni Shizune entienden qué es lo que se propone la rubia legendaria perdedora!

Con un caminar sensual, fue y se sentó a la derecha de Kakashi. Shizune no daba crédito a sus ojos. Y el ninja copia estaba sentado al medio de 2 kunoichis preciosas. Y no pudo evitar tener pensamientos impuros, al ver el atrevimiento con el que la Hokage abría un poco más su bata, ¡para dejar al descubierto sus divinas proporciones!

¿Qué va a hacer Kakashi, en medio de estas 2 kunoichis?


	13. ¡Bohemia! ¡Lujuria! ¡Shinobis de Konoha!

- Mira a esos dos…

- Hacen bonita pareja, ¿no?

- Parece que la chica no es de Konoha… y es una kunoichi.

- Mira su protector… parece que esa chica es de Suna.

- ¿Sabes por qué hay tantos ninjas del país del Viento en la aldea?

- Parece que hay varios jounins que están haciendo clínicas y charlas. Aquí tengo un folleto. Mira. "_Liderazgo, Jutsus Fuuton y Katon, Jutsus silentes_…". "_Aliados especialistas dictan cátedras e intercambian puntos de vista con ninjas de Konoha_…".

2 señoras conversaban, afuera de una tienda de abarrotes que estaba por cerrar, sobre la parejita que se paseaba, a esas horas de la noche, por las calles de Konoha. Temari y Shikamaru disfrutaban de un paseo aprovechando la frescura del clima y del silencio. La rubia, que entre sus manos tenía el brazo del ninja, tuvo una curiosidad.

- ¿Y esa cara? – preguntó ella, contemplando extrañada la sonrisa con la que Shikamaru miraba al cielo.

Se detuvieron. Ella lo soltó un momento, se paró frente a él, sin dejar de mirarlo.

- Es justo como Asuma me dijo una vez.

- ¿Asuma? ¿Tu sensei?

- Si…

El viento sopló, meciendo el ropaje oscuro de la rubia y su particular peinado. Parecía que Asuma, con una caricia de aire, saludaba a su alumno en el mundo físico.

Temari no estaba segura de entender lo que le había dicho Shikamaru, pero sonrió cuando leyó la expresión tranquila y segura en los ojos del chico. Siguieron con su paseo nocturno.

______

- Hokage-sama, estoy bajo juramento… - tiritaba Kakashi mientras Tsunade se le acercaba por la izquierda.

- Olvídate de eso, por favor – pidió la Hokage luego del comentario.

El juramento de ascenso a chuunin y jounin rezaba que estaba prohibido involucrarse sentimentalmente con el Hokage, en este caso, la Godaime. Aunque, si la persona que es elegida para ser Hokage tiene una relación previa, puede tomar el puesto sin dejarla.

- Tsunade-sama… ¿qué es lo que intenta? – preguntó muy alarmada Shizune, que estaba a la izquierda del ninja copia.

Era difícil precisar si era una situación incómoda o no estar sentado en una cama, en medio de 2 mujeres muy hermosas, en una habitación cálida en la que nadie puede interrumpir

Mientras tanto, Naruto y Sakura se tomaban un pequeño descanso. Semidesnudos, acostados, y abrazados en la cama, junto a la ventana. A Sakura le gustaba sentir latir el corazón de él al poner su oído en su pecho. Ella feliz, porque parece que se había enamorado. Y él, con algo de incertidumbre. Era verdad que estar con Sakura era algo que lo emocionaba mucho, ya que era un sueño que tenía desde niño. Pero por su cabeza pasaban cosas que en cierta forma lo atormentaban. Había algo que le impedía sentirse satisfecho. No era una cosa de intimidad.

Era una cosa de amor.

_¿Por qué… por qué? _se preguntaba Naruto a sí mismo.

En esos mismos instantes, una muchacha, en su habitación, descansaba en su cama. Mirando el techo, recordaba claramente el rostro del hombre que la hacía vibrar con sus frases. Se sentía frustrada. Le habían llegado rumores de que ese hombre se había hecho muy "cercano" a una aliada de la Arena con el paso de los años. Sobre todo, en los últimos días.

La chica cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de recordar a esa antigua camarada de la otra aldea que se interponía en su felicidad. Una rubia con un peinado poco usual y con atributos que ella misma reconocía atrayentes le impedían llegar a su hombre.

Pero no se daría por vencida.

Se puso de pie. No quería estar más acostada. La habitación de ella era parecida a la de Haruno Sakura. La cama a un lado, y un ventanal. Se le antojó un poco de aire. La noche estaba fresca. El ruido de la ventana corrediza abriéndose perturbó el silencio del lugar. Salió, y se sentó en la banquita que tenía en la orilla del balcón. Miró al cielo y le sonrió a las estrellas mientras se quitaba las gafas. ¡Pesaban kilos! Su grosor era considerable. Sólo el viento y las estrellas le presenciaron el rostro. Sin el apoyo de los cristales, su visión distinguía muy poco. Pero, dos sombras que caminaban tranquilamente por la calle la sobresaltaron. Se colocó de nuevo las gafas para ver de quién se trataba. Era él.

Nara Shikamaru, del brazo con Temari, pasaban tranquilamente por la calle en la que vivía Shiho.

La desencriptadora no se movió. Siguió ahí, desde el balcón, mirando la sonrisa con la que la rubia de aferraba a Shikamaru, y la tranquilidad con la que caminaban. No se inmutó. Simplemente contempló el paso de la pareja por el frente de su casa, hasta que se perdieron en la otra esquina.

Shiho sólo sintió la sensación profunda de locos, esa de autocompasión, esa que le gusta experimentar a aquellos que se sienten solos. A pesar de haber presenciado la elocuente escena de Temari y Shikamaru caminando, sonrió.

- No tienes remedio – se dijo a sí misma, en voz alta.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Shizune, las cosas todavía ardían. Kakashi, en una situación privilegiada, no atinaba a elegir. Todo era demasiado tentador. Seguía inmóvil, sentado en la cama de Shizune al medio de las dos.

- Vamos, mírame – le pedía Tsunade al ninja copia, acercándosele cada vez más.

Shizune no sabía como reaccionar. Y Kakashi estaba a punto de ceder. Sus manos, que parecían pensar por sí mismas, empezaron a moverse lentamente. Su izquierda, se posó sobre la espalda de Tsunade, y su derecha, sobre las manos de Shizune, que las tenía juntas sobre sus muslos. Estando ya en contacto físico con las dos, el ninja copia había decidido dar el paso.

- Permiso – dijo Tsunade mientras se quitaba la bata. Lo único que traía puesto era un calzón – Vamos, quítenselo todo.

Tsunade empezó a quitarle la chaqueta a Kakashi. Shizune, al ver que él traía puesto el chaleco anti-shurikens que le había regalado para su cumpleaños, se sintió conmovida. En ese momento, decidió participar. Total, no era la primera vez que estaba con su jefa y con un hombre en la misma cama.

Pero, de imprevisto, hubo algo que interrumpió la escena. Kakashi, como un gato asustado, saltó y se alejó de ambas, ante la tentativa de Tsunade de quitarle la máscara. Con cara de susto, y en una graciosa pose de defensa, Kakashi permaneció inmóvil, a ras de piso, frente a la cama. Sin entender la reacción del ninja copia, Tsunade le preguntó :

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Hokage-sama ¿también quiere ver mi rostro?

- Por supuesto, idiota, ¿cómo crees que te voy a besar?

- -.-U

Shizune no ocultaba sus ganas de ver la cara del ninja también.

- Kakashi-san, por favor…

La expresión que puso Shizune luego de pedirle a Kakashi que se quitara la máscara, hizo que éste lo pensara por algunos segundos. Pero tuvo una idea. Con un kunai de su estuche se hizo un pequeño corte en el pulgar. Algo de sangre brotó de la pequeña herida. Luego de formar sellos…

- Ninpou Kuchiyose… !

Pakkun hizo su aparición. La cara del perro se dirigió a Kakashi al ver la escena. El can no supo si reír o mostrar enojo.

- Sin preguntas. Dame tu protector – dijo Kakashi mientras le quitaba el protector a Pakkun.

- ¿Para qué necesitas un protector en una orgía? – preguntó Pakkun con una voz grave de reprobación.

- Ni una sola palabra a los otros ninken, ¿entendido?

- Está bien – finalizó Pakkun, antes de desaparecer tras una pequeña cortina de humo.

- Kakashi-san ¿qué piensas hacer con eso? – preguntó Shizune.

Kakashi volvió a sentarse en la cama, al medio de las dos, se giró hacia su derecha, para colocar el protector de Pakkun… en los ojos de Shizune.

- ¿Eh? – gimió ella en señal de no entender.

- ¿Para qué le cubres la vista a Shizune?

- Ya lo verás, Hokage-sama – aseguró Kakashi, mientras se quitaba su propio protector, y se lo colocaba a la sannin.

- Oh, ya entiendo – dijo Tsunade sonriendo.

- Sips, si quieren besarme, tendrán que hacerlo sin ver – explicó él, cerrando su ojo izquierdo. El Sharingan cansaba, aún sin usarlo necesariamente.

Shizune no estaba para nada de acuerdo con la idea.

- Pero Kakashi-san, yo en verdad quería ver tu rostro.

- No importa, Shizune. Esto le da un sabor más delicioso… Besarlo y estar a sólo un movimiento de conocerlo, ¿acaso no te provoca eso? – afirmó Tsunade.

La subordinada miraba con recelo la sonrisa de perversión que se dibujó en el rostro de su jefa.

- Esto no hace más que excitarme más – concluyó Tsunade, afirmando el nudo del protector que cubría su visión.

Kakashi bajó su máscara.

- Estoy listo – dijo él, ya resignado a ser devorado.

Con una velocidad vertiginosa, la Hokage se abalanzó sobre el ninja. Él sintió un leve escalofrío al tocar con su espalda el frío cobertor de la cama de Shizune. Luego, alzó la mano para dejar caer la cortina. La cama estaba pegada a la ventana, y entraba frío. Además tampoco quería que alguien lo viera con aquellas 2 mujeres. Tsunade no dejaba de besarle. Shizune no daba crédito a sus sentidos ninja : aún sentada en la misma posición, pero ahora con los ojos tapados por un protector, sintió como las prendas que le quedaban al shinobi fueron a dar al piso… Kakashi estaba a milímetros suyo, desnudo, y con la cara descubierta… Pensó en la millonada de mujeres y kunoichis que han deseado alguna vez estar en esa situación, y decidió no desaprovechar la oportunidad. Mientras Tsunade juntaba lenguas con Kakashi, Shizune decidió llegar cuello de éste. Se giró hacia él, y como no podía ver, usó sus manos para recorrer tímidamente la geografía corporal del ninja copia. Este sonrió al ver como ella con mucha inseguridad tocaba su brazo derecho, subía hasta su hombro… y finalmente sus dedos palpaban la cara que todos han querido conocer.

De repente, la legendaria perdedora dirigió una mirada con cierta molestia a su subalterna.

- Shizune, desvístete… ¿Dónde se ha visto que--?

- Entendido, entiendido, Tsunade-sama – respondió Shizune, mientras se despojaba de sus ropas.

Kakashi tenía encima a Tsunade, que hasta ese momento sólo lo había besado. Él, en cambio, había sido desnudado por el ardiente deseo de la dirigente principal de la aldea.

Shizune se recostó al lado de los 2, como si estuviera esperando su turno, luego de haberse desvestido.

- ¿Por qué no participas? La última vez no te comportabas así.

- ¿Eeeehh? O//////// O – gimió Shizune, con vergüenza.

Tsunade subió un poco por el cuerpo de Kakashi, y se sentó sobre el abdomen de éste, para hacer hacer que sus pechos tocaran la varonil cara del jounin. Era toda una invitación. Él empezó a dar pequeñas mordidas a esos pezones de gran tamaño.

Shizune se distraía con los movimientos de Tsunade, que eran muy atrevidos. Además, estaba segura de que no podía hacer algo mejor que ella. Entonces, sólo se limitó a besar, como podía, el lado derecho cuello del ninja de pelo plateado. Él estaba muy ocupado con los senos de la Sannin. De repente, Tsunade movió su mano izquierda y la posó sobre la parte baja de la espalda de su ayudante, instándola a acercarse más. Ella quería que la unión de los 3 cuerpos fuera completa. Cuando Shizune se acercó, su jefa empezó a masajear sus glúteos. Ése era el punto débil de la jounin : sintió cómo rápidamente sus mejillas se enrojecían por las caricias que le daba su jefa en la retaguardia.

Viendo que Shizune estaba disfrutando más de la acción, Kakashi dejó de saborear la carne de la Hokage por unos segundos, para acomodar su brazo derecho bajo su amiga, invitándola a acercarse.

Las ganas de Shizune de quitarse el protector de los ojos eran gigantes. El rostro de Kakashi estaba allí, a centímetros de ella.

Había pasado mucho rato desde que aquel trío había dejado el pub. Los demás jounins aún permanecían allí, en la mesa del fondo del local. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se daba aquella particular situación : en 3 días, ninguno de ese círculo de ninjas amigos había recibido misiones. Y algo parecido se daba en las otras aldeas ocultas. Esto era una de las pruebas, quizás, de lo que la mayoría de los ermitaños, eruditos, y sabios de los distintos países del mundo preveían.  
El oficio de ninja, como se conoce hasta ahora, estaba en una quieta decadencia.

Éstos eran los pensamientos de Mitarashi Anko, mientras el sake le quemaba de forma agradable por dentro. Genma estaba a su lado izquierdo, y a su vez, éste tenía al lado a Raidou. Luego estaba Aoba, aún conversando con 2 ANBU y una jounin jovencita que había llegado recién.

- Otra vez tienes los ojos de que se va a acabar el mundo. ¿Qué pasa, Anko?- sonrió Raidou a la examinadora.

- Estás pensando en eso otra vez ¿no? – aseguró Genma, balanceándose en su silla.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Anko al jounin.

- Te has estado poniendo muy paranoica este último tiempo, con eso de la escasez de misiones – respondió Genma.

- Para cuando ya nadie quiera misiones, ya estaremos muertos – dijo riéndose Raidou.

Genma se rió de la ebriedad de la frase que había emitido Raidou, cuya cara se veía enrojecida a causa de todo lo que había bebido. Pero en ese momento su mirada se dirigió desde Raidou hacia Anko, que tenía una cara que contenía varias expresiones : sus ojos mostraban frustración, la débil mueca de su boca, insatisfacción, sus cejas levemente fruncidas, la rabia. Kakashi se le había escapado : había ido tras Shizune, y Tsunade tras ella. Era seguro que algo iban a hacer... Ése era el momento en el que la persona que está ebria piensa en todos sus problemas juntos, y cree que no tienen solución. Poco tiempo atrás Anko había empezado a desarrollar una especie de angustia sobre un par de cosas que leyó : escritos alarmistas de algunos entendidos que afirmaban que la profesión de ninja estaba en vías de desaparecer.

- El presente debería ser lo único que te importe, Anko – sugirió Genma a la examinadora.

- Nunca he dicho que el presente no me importa – respondió ella, con una pseudo-sonrisa, dejando de lado por un momento las penas.

Los dos, al mismo tiempo, se dieron cuenta que Raidou había caído dormido.

- ¿Tú te lo llevas? – preguntó Anko.

- Sí, como siempre.

- Te decía que sí disfruto el presente, Genma. Si me he preocupado mucho por el futuro, significa que lo que hago aho--

- A ver, a ver, espera. No quiero tener que escuchar filosofía de una ebria. ¿Por qué mejor no te vas a dormir?

Para Anko eso fue casi un insulto.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Te estoy molestando? – contestó enojada.

- No, es que… No hay nada más aburrido que escuchar a una ebria paranoica.

- No estoy ebria.

- Se te entiende la mitad de lo lento que hablas, estás roja, y aún te pones idiota, ¿No estás borracha acaso?

Anko se quedó pensando.

- Bueno, es asunto mío si estoy ebria o no.

- Así me gusta.

- ¿Qué?

- Que no te importe que piensen de ti. Ésa es la Anko con la que me gusta conversar.

Ella tenía asumido que la mayoría de las personas la percibía como una "suelta", así que lo que le dijo el jounin la hizo sentirse comprendida y aliviada.

Aparte, Anko nunca había encontrado tan guapo a Genma. Quizás era buena idea intentar…

- Te escucho muy poco, voy a correr la silla, ¿ok? – dijo Anko entre balbuceos.

- Pues, ven – aceptó Genma, sin pensar.

Conversaron por largo rato. La angustia quedó atrás para Anko, que a esa altura no escatimaba en abrazos y caricias para su colega examinador. Éste, sorprendido, simplemente se dejaba querer.

Aoba, por su parte, era rechazado por una de las ANBU que se quería ligar. Ésta chica hizo saber de su molestia a su compañera, y las 2 enmascaradas se pararon y se fueron, enojadas con la promiscuidad que sin vergüenza alguna mostraba el jounin con lentes.

- Neeeeext – le gritó Aoba a las ANBU, enojado, ebrio, y resignado al ver como las integrantes de las fuerzas especiales de la aldea dejaban el pub.

Pero aún quedaba una jounin. Al parecer, una recién ascendida. Una chica con el pelo rojo muy largo, y con un color de piel muy extraño. Se veía joven.

- Hey, tú… ¿Cómo te llamas?

- No molestes, papanatas. No vine aquí a divertirme… Pedazo de mierda.

- -.-U ¿qué?

Aoba quedó sorprendido ante la hostil reacción de la jounin desconocida.

- Hokage-sama me pidió que me encargara de que todos ustedes vuelvan a casa. No hay puta idea de cuando pueden llegar misiones, así que no podemos dejar que anden por ahí con resaca.

Ya que definitivamente no conocía a la chica, Aoba pensó preguntar a Raidou.

- Oye, Raidou – decía el jounin, meciendo el hombro izquierdo de su compañero, que sobre sus brazos roncaba encima de la redonda mesa llena de botellitas de sake y platos vacíos mesa.

- ¿Mgh—gghh?- masculló Raidou en respuesta, saliendo de su sopor.

- ¿Conoces a esta chica? – le preguntó Aoba.

Raidou, recuperando escasamente la consciencia dedicó unos instantes de examinar el aspecto de la chica pelirroja : cabellera larga, expresión de fastidio, una especie de pañuelo azul grueso en la cabeza con la placa de Konoha (similar al accesorio que usaba Genma, pero sin el nudo adelante), el chaleco jounin standard, pantalones negros y sandalias ninja. Lo que más distinguía de ella eran la mirada insolente y su piel, que era de un color llamativo.

- ¿Tú?… ¡Ttt-tú!!! – empezó a gimotear Raidou, que sólo con su aparente susto hizo desaparecer la borrachera. (N. de Ty - léase en japo : ¡Omae—o…Omae!!!)

- ¡Tú!¡Levanta el culo y camina a tu casa! – dijo la misteriosa jounin, poniéndose de pie, y apuntando con el índice de su diestra a Raidou.

Anko y Genma, que aún conversaban, se sobresaltaron al oír gritar a la mujer.

-¡El cuatro ojos se va también! – siguió la pelirroja.

El aludido puso cara de no querer irse. Raidou consideró que era mejor ir a dormir. Poniéndose muy serio, Genma dirigido una mirada de inquietud hacia la mujer.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Cuál es tu rango? – preguntó Genma un tanto desafiante.

- Soy una jounin que presta servicios a la Hokage – respondió ella luego de pensar cada una de sus palabras.

- Nunca te hemos visto, muchacha. Y no te hagas la importante, aunque seas lamebotas de Hokage-sama – interfirió Anko.

- No soy una lamebotas, ¿está claro, anciana? – respondió la misteriosa jounin en forma insolente.

- Nadie te invitó a sentarte con noso--

- Ya les dije : Hokage-sama me pidió que vigilara que todos ustedes vuelvan a dormir a sus malditas casas – interrumpió la chica a Genma.

- Pues llévate a los ebrios y lárgate. No sé ellos, – dijo Anko, indicando con su cabeza a Raidou y Aoba – pero mi amigo y yo nos sabemos cuidar solos – concluyó, refiriéndose a Genma y a ella, evidentemente.

La chica miró con algo con recelo a la pareja de examinadores. Mejor los dejaría tranquilos. Se veían bastante seguros de sí mismos. No así el par de borrachos de los que debía encargarse.

- Hagan lo que quieran – finalizó, para luego caminar hacia la salida del pub, haciendo con la cabeza un gesto de "síganme" a Aoba y Raidou. Ambos dejaron las sillas y salieron del local lentamente tras los pasos de la jounin.

"Solos", pensó Anko, que tenía grandes planes para las siguientes horas.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Naruto, Sakura despertaba. Estaba boca abajo, con la mejilla derecha contra la almohada. Sólo tenía puesta la polera negra sin mangas y los calzones. Se giró un poco, quedando sobre su brazo derecho. La cama del rubio era cómoda… Abrió un poco los ojos : Naruto estaba sacando ropa de un mueble, y al parecer, se alistaba para irse a algún lado. Siguió quieta, quería ver qué hacía. Él empezó a desvestirse y ella, a pesar de haberlo visto desnudo tantas veces ya, disfrutó enormemente mirándolo. Sonrió al recordar que aquel cuerpo había sido de ella, y de nadie más, en teoría. Naruto, una vez vestido, fue a sentarse a la cama, girándose a su lado derecho para mirar a Sakura, que había cerrado los ojos rápidamente al ver que el chico, una vez vestido con su característica ropa, se acercaba a la cama.

Sakura no pudo evitar reaccionar a las caricias que le regaló su hombre. Luego de abrir lentamente los ojos, encerró las manos de él en las suyas. Los dos sonrieron.

- ¿Dónde vas? – preguntó ella.

- Hay algo que tengo que hacer. Voy a volver en un rato, así que si quieres duerme.

- Pero, ¿qué tienes que hacer?

- No importa, sólo quédate aquí.

Sakura, pensando que sería buena idea empezar a confiar plenamente en su chico, simplemente dejó de preguntar. Sonriendo, volvió a cerrar los ojos, dando señal de que quería unas últimas caricias. Naruto, con la palma de su mano, recorrió desde la tibia mejilla derecha de la chica hasta su hombro. Lentamente, continuó acariciando el brazo diestro de la chica, para luego palpar sus escasas pero femeninas curvas… la espalda, sus nalgas, sus piernas. Sakura empezó a sentir la actividad en su cuerpo, y se sentó en la cama rápidamente, como queriendo iniciar un nuevo round. Naruto le quitó las manos de encima, pero no supo si dar el paso o no. Acababa de vestirse, y no se sentía bien, psicológicamente. Lo que tenía que ir a hacer era una de las cosas que lo tenía así.

La chica quería volver a la acción sí o sí. Tomó la mano derecha de Naruto, y la colocó en su propia entrepierna. Él, sintiendo en su propia mano el calor y la humedad que provenían del punto más privado de la pelirrosa, se sintió tentado, pero prefirió negarse al impulso y definitivamente salir a hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Ella lo quería matar de lo caliente que la había dejado. Sonrió a pesar de eso y volvió a dormirse.

Mientras Naruto bajaba las escaleras del edificio en el que vivía, pensaba en qué forma debía enfrentar todo lo que le pasaba. Sí. El lugar al que se dirigía tenía mucho que ver con aquello. Cuando llegó abajo, a la calle, sintió frío. Iba abrigado, pero aún así, sentía cubos de hielo en el pecho y una pena que le ardía entre las cejas. Definitivamente no se estaba sintiendo bien. Pero iba con paso firme. Debía hacer lo que debía hacer, si no, nunca se iba a sentir bien espiritualmente.

El rubio, que pasaba justo por la calle del pub, se entretuvo un momento leyendo unos carteles que anunciaban unas charlas sobre jutsus que varios jounins y estudiosos del país del Viento venían a dar a la aldea. El encuentro duraba un par de días más, así que pensó que sería buena idea asistir. Pero se sobresaltó al ver como una jounin que no conocía, seguida por Raidou y Aoba, salían del pub al que la mayoría de los ninjas mayores eran asiduos.

-¿Cómo es que un día después de una fiesta ya estén en otra? – le preguntó Naruto a los jounin, algo extrañado.

- Ideas de Aoba – respondió Raidou rascándose la cabeza.

La jounin se quedó inmóvil al notar por su derecha la presencia de Naruto.

- Caminen – le dijo la pelirroja a los jounins

Ambos ebrios se asustaron al escuchar el sombrío tono de voz de la mujer.

- Dije que caminen. Váyanse a dormir. ¡Qué mierda, Partieron!

Corriendo de forma graciosa (agitando las piernas tuku-tuku-tuku xD) los dos obedecieron a la insolente chica, que quedó mirando a Naruto.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, niñato.

Él, poniendo la cara de no entender que pone siempre, hizo una mueca de disgusto.

- No recuerdo haberte visto antes.

- ¡Jeh! No me extraña que no lo recuerdes. Nuestro contacto duró muy poco tiempo. De hecho...

La chica dio dos pasos hacia Naruto. Quería mirarlo de cerca.

- ... ni siquiera pudimos tener una maldita lucha – finalizó ella.

Haciendo un esfuerzo mental enorme, Naruto trató de recordar todas las peleas posibles que había tenido con chicas. Pero no tenía en la memoria ningún combate con una kunoichi que fuera algo mayor que él.

- No sé quién eres en verdad. Me da la sensación de que eres una recién llegada.

- Lo soy, en cierta forma, pendejo.

Aquella forma de expresarse tan ruda para ser una chica, le recordaba a alguien.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Desde cuando eres jounin?.

- ¿No recuerdas mi nombre? Idiota – respondió ella riendo.

- ¡¡Pero si no te he visto en mi vida!!

Mientras tanto, la orgía de Tsunade y sus jounins seguía. Shizune se sentía en completa confianza ya, y parecía que Tsunade había perdido terreno en el cuerpo de Kakashi. La Hokage se sentía algo incómoda ahora. Tenía calor, quería quitarse el protector de los ojos para mirarle las presas al peliplateado, y la cama estaba hecha un desastre,

- Me rindo – sentenció ella, separándose de sus subordinados. Quedó de rodillas en frente de Kakashi que tenía encima a Shizune. El ninja copia no pudo evitar pensamientos impuros al ver a la rubia en esa posición, con ambos gigantescos senos colgando.

- ¿Ho-…Hokage-sama? – dijo Kakashi luego de ver como ella se apartó.

- Ustedes dos están muy acaramelados – continuó Tsunade, mientras se quitaba el protector de la vista.

Kakashi se asustó ante aquel movimiento que permitiría a Tsunade ver su rostro, pero se alivió al ver que ella mantuvo cerrados los ojos. Shizune se ruborizó, luego de la afirmación de su jefa. Era verdad, ella se puso muy cariñosa con el hombre, mientras que la rubia musa se entregó al placer, ya que esa era la idea, según ella.

- No es divertido si una de nosotras confunde las cosas… Como sea, la pasé bien, Kakashi. Ayer a esta hora no pensaba que me darías un buen par de orgasmos – confesó Tsunade.

El aludido se puso rojo. Shizune albergaba la leve esperanza de que…

- Los dejo solos. Diviértanse.

"_Tsunade-sama *o*_!" pensó Shizune al comprobar sus expectativas.

La líder de la aldea tomaba sus ropas y empezaba a vestirse, cuando un ANBU bajó del techo y se inclinó ante ella.

- Hokage-sama, hay problemas.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó ella entornando los ojos.

- Asahara-taichou hizo un control sorpresa a los ANBU que estaban en apoyo de turno a los jounins en la entrada de la aldea y,… descubrió algo preocupante.

El ANBU guardó silencio. Al parecer, le incomodaba notificar de las noticias a la Hokage en aquella situación.

- ¡Continúa! No le prestes atención a lo demás - pidió la Godaime, perdiendo la paciencia.

- Hay una ANBU desaparecida. No está su equipo tampoco.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo es posible?

- Fuimos hasta su residencia, y descubrimos que falta parte de su equipamiento. Pensamos que puede haber partido hacia algún sitio con motivos personales.

- ¿Cómo mierda…? – se quejó Tsunade dándose un golpe en la frente con la palma de la diestra – Esto es muy grave. ¿Quién es la desaparecida?

Poniéndose de pie, el ANBU dijo el nombre de la susodicha al oído de la jefa.

- No--- A ver, espera… - balbuceó Tsunade, como queriendo no creer en el nombre que había escuchado – Bien, si obtienes más información me avisas. Voy a ir a mi habitación a cambiarme. Quiero 2 ANBUs en mi despacho. Dobla todos los equipos de vigilancia. Esa chica no va a ir muy lejos.

- ¡Hai! – respondió el ANBU, desapareciendo tras una cortina de humo.

- Qué mala suerte, estoy cansada… Tengo que levantarme temprano por el asunto de las charlas, y ahora esto. Parece que no dormiré esta noche.

Kakashi y Tsunade estaban de piedra. La Hokage no se giró para hablar con los jouinins.

- Tranquilos, siempre me sigue un ANBU. Todo el día. Es un poco molesto, pero te acostumbras. Sé que no pudieron verlo por la máscara, pero él en ningún momento abrió los ojos, así que tu identidad es secreta aún, Kakashi. Shizune, no te preocupes. La discreción de los shinobis que me cuidan es a toda prueba.

Ellos comprendieron. Ambos temieron un tongo de proporciones, pero luego de la explicación de Tsunade se aliviaron.

- Me tengo que ir. Voy a ver qué pasa con lo de la ANBU.

Cerrando despacio la puerta tras salir, y muy contra su voluntad, la Hokage fue a ver el asunto de la ANBU desaparecida. Kakashi y Shizune quedaron allí, inmóviles.

- Tengo que ir a ver si puedo ayudar en algo--

- ¡No! Kakashi.-san, por favor…

Shizune, sonando muy sincera, detuvo la tentativa de Kakashi de abandonar la cama. De ninguna forma iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad que le había dejado Tsunade.

- ¿Podemos… seguir?- pidió ella.

Desnuda, con los tacones puestos, y con el protector cubriéndole la vista, se veía definitivamente sexy. ¿Seguir? No había que pensar. Ocupando el territorio que era el cuerpo de Kakashi, Shizune se dispuso a entregarse, ahora en completa libertad. Tsunade ya no estaba, aunque su olor seguía allí, cosa que provocaba significativamente al Ninja Copia. Aparte de eso, había algo que debía solucionar mentalmente en segundos. No sabía con qué disposición debía intimar con Shizune. ¿Había que dejarlo todo como un juego, o fijar otro encuentro con ella? Lo cierto es que ésta era una de esas ocasiones que no había que desperdiciar. Fue extraño para Kakashi re-descubrir el cuerpo de la jounin, ya que cuando empezó el movimiento rato atrás, quedó notablemente hipnotizado por la figura de la Godaime… Ahora, eran las cuervas sutiles y el peso suave del cuerpo de Shizune lo que tenía su atención. Piel clara, y una expresión de ternura que enseñaban sus labios enrojecidos. Pero quería ver sus ojos también.

- No los vayas a abrir, ¿ok? – dijo Kakashi mientras desenredaba el nudo del protector que le cubría la visión a Shizune.

- D- de acuerdo… - respondió Shizune, tiritando de los nervios, de la excitación, de la incertidumbre.

Haciendo un esfuerzo notable, ella permaneció con los ojos cerrados. No le costaban los movimientos sin ver, lo que era una verdadera tortura era estar tan cerca de dilucidar el misterio. Invitando sutilmente a las manos de Kakashi a recorrer su femenino y elegante cuerpo, ella se concentró en disfrutar el momento al máximo y a no deshonrar la afirmación que le había hecho a su Kakashi. Mientras tanto él, tratando de no parecer invasivo, hacía subir y bajar sus manos por la espalda, las nalgas, y la parte anterior de los muslos de la muchacha que tanto lo deseaba. Ella, que disfrutaba al máximo de esas caricias, encontró la distracción perfecta besando el pecho del hombre… Se agitaban, el aire de la habitación estaba pesado. Shizune mantenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, así como mantenía bajo presión su garganta. Le horrorizaba que Kakashi la oyera gemir. Pero ocurrió algo con lo que no contaba : una pequeña corriente eléctrica fluyó por los dedos índice y medio de la mano derecha del ninja. Luego con un movimiento en apariencia preparado, volteó a la mujer, dejándola boca arriba y dejándose él sobre ella, para después imprimir con delicada fuerza un leve toque de aquella energía azul chispeante que emitían sus dedos en su parte más sensible. Los gemidos fueron inevitables. Dejando por un lado el recato sexual que quería mostrar, Shizune no se midió al momento de expresar con su voz el infinito placer que le daban esos impulsos eléctricos que llegaban su punto más privado. Era extraño. Los primeros segundos de estimulación fueron algo incómodos, pero en un parpadeo se acostumbró y simplemente se dejó llevar. La fantasía estaba completa. Ella sintió que la confianza que se había establecido ya podría permitirle un lujo. Con un delicado movimiento, alzó la cara hacia la de Kakashi, y lentamente abrió los ojos. No quería desaprovechar la ocasión. Vió a Kakashi con el ojo del Sharingan cerrado. Y su otro ojo la miraba. Aquel era el rostro del Ninja copia, guapo como se lo había imaginado. Él sonrió, y simplemente le dio un beso, con harto cariño y lengua.

- Te dije que no abrieras los ojos – le recordó Kakashi, terminado el beso, para luego abrir su ojo izquierdo y…

Shizune cayó dormida.

- No quería tener que usar un genjutsu contra ti, Shizune-chan – dijo Kakashi riendo, como si la ahora dormida mujer lo pudiera escuchar – Tengo que irme. Adios.

Él se vistió, arropó a Shizune, y luego abandonó la habitación.

En tanto, Naruto y la misteriosa jounin seguían su conversación.

- No me acuerdo en los absoluto de ti, así que mejor dejémoslo así. Si alguna vez tengo que saber tu nombre, seguramente será por deber. Me voy… debí haber tomado el camino largo – quiso terminar Naruto.

- Puedes serme de ayuda, chico.

- No te puedo ayudar – afirmó él, siguiendo con su camino.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Pff, no te he dicho ni una maldita cosa – dijo ella, caminando tras él.

- No quiero que me sigas.

Riéndose, la pelirroja quiso empezar a narrar algo.

- Hokage-sama me libró de un puto mal que sufrí tiempo atrás. Así que vine a trabajar para ella. Me salvó el culo, en serio. Pero no es eso lo que quiero que sepas. Hay…

La chica se detuvo un momento. Él también paró al notarlo. Se giró hacia ella. Parecía que iba a decir algo significativo. Se interesó, repentinamente.

- … Hay alguien de esta aldea que estoy buscando hace tiempo.

Naruto dirigió una mirada de incertidumbre a la chica. Aquel tono de voz insolente y rudo como para tratarse de una mujer le dieron una sensación de familiaridad. Pero también quería evitar enterarse de algo incómodo.

- Sigo mi camino. Mucha suerte con tu búsqueda – finalizó Naruto, caminando otra vez.

La chica volvió a reír, y volvió a seguirlo.

- De hecho creo que debes ser el único idiota que me puede ayudar.

Al dejar la calle del pub, Naruto vió como Anko y Genma salían del local.

"_Vaya_--" pensó Naruto al imaginarse lo bien que lo irían a pasar.

Siguieron caminando. Él no la quiso detener. Le preocupaba más llegar a su destino. Mientras caminaba, hablaba con la jounin pelirroja. Hizo nuevamente un esfuerzo por recordar algún encuentro anterior, pero no hubo caso.

- … Aquí me quedo. Nos vemos – se despidió Naruto.

- ¿"Hyuga"? – leyó en un gran cartel la mujer, al ver que se habían detenido en la mansión - ¿Eres tonto o qué? ¿Crees que son horas de venir a hincharle los huevos a los Hyuga?

- Tengo un asunto acá, y eso no te importa. Nos vemos.

- ¿Asunto? ¿Qué clase de asunto?

Él no creyó peligroso contarle algo personal a una desconocida. Sólo quería que se fuera.

- Tengo un asunto muy importante que resolver con una chica que vive aquí.

- Mmm, ya veo. Pero, ¡vamos! tienes que darme una mano antes de que me vaya.

Naruto suspiró, y se rindió.

- Está bien, a ver… Primero dime tu nombre, y luego veré que puedo hacer por ti. Eres una camarada de la aldea, así que supongo que es mi deber – dijo el chico zorro, resignado.

- Si me pongo a pensar, parece que no te dije mi nombre, niño – dijo ella.

Un soplido de viento pasó entre los dos. Eso siempre pasa cuando se dice algo importante.

- Tayuya no Houkumon.

Naruto quedó congelado. Pero su expresión de no entender seguía.

- Eeeehh -.-

- ¡Qué no me recuerdas! Era una de los 4 del Sonido!

- ¡AAAAAAAAAHHH! – gritó Naruto, luego de la iluminación - ¿¡Qué planeas!? – preguntó desafiante, sacando raudamente un par de kunais de sus estuche y poniéndose en posición de defensa.

Mientras tanto, Tsunade se hizo acompañar por varios chuunins en la inspección de la residencia de la ANBU desaparecida. Quería ir ella misma. Llegaron, era una especie de edificio en el que sólo vivía personal del escuadrón, y al cual no había acceso por vía pública. Estaba a pocas cuadras hacia el sur del edificio principal de la aldea. Todos subieron, con la Godaime a la cabeza. Llegaron al tercer piso. Buscaron el departamento, y lo encontraron al instante.

La inscripción Uzuki Yugao estaba tallada en metal, sobre la puerta.

**¿Para qué iría Naruto a la casa Hyuga? ¿Cuál es su asunto, y con qué chica Hyuga?... ¿Por qué ha desaparecido misteriosamente la amante del difunto Gekkou Hayate? ¿A quién busca Tayuya, y por cierto, cómo fue que llegó a la aldea? ¿Son buenas sus intenciones?  
Una vez más, disculpen este medio año sin fic, debería volver a la periodicidad habitual ahora. Gracias por leer los capítulos, de verdad me siento conmovido que tanta gente lo haya leído, y a tantos les haya gustado. Gracias, gracias, gracias.**


	14. Una cachonda y pervertida pelirroja I

Naruto y Tayuya, cara a cara, en el frontis del territorio Hyuga.

- ¿Qué haces en la aldea? ¿P- por qué estás viva?

En realidad Tayuya no se sorprendió del todo con la reacción del chico. Tenía cara de tarado.

- Hay explicación para todo eso, pendejo. Si quieres oír algo, sosiégate.

Naruto no percibió ningún instinto en la mujer. Parece que hablaba en serio. Sintió que podía confiar en ella. Abandonó la posición de defensa.

- Te dije que Hokage-sama me salvó la vida. Le debo mucho.

- Tengo entendido que los 4 del Sonido fueron muertos en combate – interrumpió Naruto, que se muy serio de repente.

- Una kunoichi de la aldea de Suna casi me da de baja en combate. Quedé casi muerta, metida entre los árboles. Aún no sé cuanto tiempo pasé inconsciente. Fue de buena suerte que la mordida de una lagartija me despertó. Traté de incorporarme, pero no tenía ni puta fuerza.

La seriedad con la que Tayuya narraba su historia terminó por convencer a Naruto. Él se le acercó para oírla mejor.

- Al final – continuó ella – me recogió una pequeña caravana de comerciantes. Me subieron a una carreta y me dieron primeros auxilios. No sé a dónde diablos llegamos, pero subimos a un barco y zarpamos. Te juro que no tuve nunca una maldita idea de donde estuve, hasta que pude volver a valerme por mi misma. Parece que estábamos en una isla.

Fue bastante raro ver una especie de sonrisa en la boca de la pelirroja para el rubio.

- Esa puta rubia sí que me dio una paliza – afirmó ella con cierta gracia.

Naruto recordó que Temari fue quien asistió a Shikamaru en la misión de recuperar a Sasuke, años atrás. Ahora comprendía mejor.

- Y ¿cómo fue que la vieja Tsunade te salvó la vida? – preguntó Naruto.

- Ella hizo un estudio sobre células una vez. Un enfermero de los que me salvó tenía una copia de aquel estudio por alguna razón, y lo puso en práctica.

- ¿U-…un estudio te sanó de las heridas?

- No me sanó de las heridas de la batalla que te mencioné… Me sanó del sello maldito de Orochimaru.

Lentamente Naruto fue captando la idea de lo que Tayuya le iba narrando. Incluso se le olvidó lo que iba a hacer a la casa de los Hyuga.

- El enfermero, cuando me curaba las heridas, se dio cuenta que tenía el sello maldito. Él sabía de la existencia de los Sannins, así que asoció el estudio de Hokage-sama que tenía en su poder, con el mito de que Orochimaru marcaba a sus principales ninjas con su sello. Cuando recuperé conciencia, el me preguntó si quería librarme del sello. En el fondo, si quería hacerlo. Era una nueva oportunidad para mi maldita vida.

- ¿Cómo fue que te libraste del sello? – preguntó Naruto, cada vez más intrigado.

- Orochimaru debe haber sido el primer shinobi en trabajar con chakra a nivel atómico. Creó células de fácil reproducción. Les inyectó moléculas grandes cargadas con chakra. Luego de la endocitosis, la célula no se podía deshacer de esas moléculas, así que las retenía. Se libraba de ellas recién en la mitosis.

- Mmm, ya veo – fingió el rubio, haciendo como que entendía.

- De esa forma, las células cambiaban, pero las moléculas especiales seguían allí. Emitían un tenue chakra a nivel constante, y hacían que todos los organelos quedaran infectados. Por más que renovaras tus células, nunca te librarías del mal. Ahí está la explicación del maldito sello a nivel celular.

- ¿Y aquel enfermero te curó?

- Él y un par de especialistas me dieron una mano. No entiendo, eran muy confiados. Me dieron mucha ayuda, sin siquiera saber mi nombre. La cosa es que esta gente me dijo que mi recuperación era gracias a Tsunade, la Sannin, y que debía agradecerle en persona.

Se oyó un ruido de pasos sobre madera. Los dos miraron hacia el techo de la entrada de la gran casa. Un Hyuga se asomó preocupado y alerta, pero al ver al chico zorro dijo :

-¡Naruto! ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó el chuunin de guardia.

- Eeeh, nada-… S-sólo un encuentro casual en la calle – respondió Naruto, recordando a qué había venido a la mansión – Hey, Tayuya, linda historia, pero ya se me acaba el tiempo. ¿En qué quieres que te ayude?

- Espera, niño, falta algo. Llegué a la aldea preguntando por Tsunade-sama y ella, luego de oír mi historia, me dio trabajo como jounin. Y aquí estoy. Aunque hay algo que me hace sentir incompleta.

- ¿Qué cosa?

La mujer tomó aire antes de seguir. Le avergonzaba un poco la siguiente parte de la historia.

- Me quiero ligar a uno de tus amigos.

- O_O ¿Cuál?

- Es el chico con el cual me enfrenté, luego de que seguiste a Kimimaro, cuando se llevó a tu novio en el barril.

- ¡SHIKAMARU! O_O

- ¡Shhht! ¡Qué mierda, no se te puede contar un secreto!

El grito de Naruto hizo aparecer de nuevo al chuunin Hyuga de guardia, en el techo de la entrada.

- Naruto ¿en serio está todo OK? – preguntó de nuevo el Hyuga.

- Eeh, ¡espera!, ¡quédate donde estás! ¡Te voy a pedir un favor!– le dijo Naruto al guardia, para luego volver a dirigirse a Tayuya, casi susurrando - ¿Qué tienes con Shikamaru? Él ya tiene novia.

- ¿En serio?… Putamadre. ¿Quién es la zorra?

- Se llama Temari y no es ninguna zorra. Además, es la hermana mayor del Kazekage.

- Oh, maldita suerte perra ¬¬ - se quejó Tayuya, sin pensar de quién se trataba.

- ¿Cómo fue que te empezó a gustar?

- Cuando luchamos, me provocó mucho. Es muy inteligente, y salió con unas frases muy excitantes… Lo encontré varonil. Y me traía vuelta loca cuando luchamos mano a mano. Usó una técnica de sombras que recorrió mi cuerpo… Me desconcentraba, el maldito crío me estaba calentando, y podía pensar con claridad – confesó Tayuya, con un dejo de risa en la voz.

Naruto no conocía los detalles de aquella lucha, pero debido a la magnitud de la confesión, no creyó que la historia fuera falsa.

- Mira, no sé si sea correcto ayudarte. Él está feliz, esa chica Temari le gusta mucho.

- Tampoco te voy a rogar. Aunque, si me ayudas, te puedo dar alguna recompensa.

- ¿Recompensa? -_-?

- ¡Claro! Por ejemplo…

Tayuya se detuvo. No sabía si quería ofrecer o no lo que tenía pensado al rubio a cambio de su ayuda.

- Si me ayudas… podemos coger cuando quieras – sugirió ella sonriendo, y pasando su lengua por el lado izquierdo de su labio superior.

- X_X

- ¿Y esa cara? – preguntó ella, extrañada.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre ofrecerme eso? ¿Estás loca? ¿A cuántos les has pedido ayuda? De todos modos paso, yo… tengo problemas con las chicas ahora.

- ¿Cambio de bando? Uuuuy, marica.

- ¡Nada de marica! ¡Antes muerto! Tengo un problema con… una chica, no puedo aceptar tu recompensa si te ayudo… Hey, tampoco creo que te ayude.

- Como quieras. Y no, no le he pedido ayuda a nadie. Sólo a ti.

- ¿Por qué a mí?

- Hokage-sama dijo que tenías un extraño poder que ayuda a la gente que te conoce de repente. Además, – Tayuya se detuvo para examinar lenta y detenidamente el rostro de Naruto – tienes una cara de idiota en quien se puede confiar.

Sin saber si sentirse halagado u ofendido por lo que le dijo la jounin, Naruto se rascó la cabeza, sonriendo a su pesar.

- Bien, tengo que irme. Ah, espera… ¿Sabías que… - paró en seco Naruto, estando a punto de revelarle que la kunoichi que le dio la golpiza tras pelear con Shikamaru, era precisamente la novia del mismo.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Eeeeh… No, nada, olvídalo. Me voy. Por cierto, Tayuya… Gracias por contarme tu historia. – finalizó el Uzumaki, sonriéndole, dando un salto para reunirse con el guardia del tejado de la entrada de la casa Hyuga.

Tayuya lo miró mientras se elevaba. Y luego le dijo :

- ¡Hey! ¡Naruto! Tienes buen culo, y estás re guapote. ¿En serio no quieres coger?

- ¡QUE NOOOOO! – respondió Naruto con cara chistosa de enojado, mostrando el puño derecho. El guardia puso cara de susto.

- Está bien, está bien… bye – se despidió sonriendo la pelirroja, descubriendo que era divertido hacerlo enojar.

Naruto también sonrió al verla partir. Parece que iban a ser amigos. Pero rápidamente volvió su cara hacia el guardia. Tenía que pedirle un favor.

- Eita-san, por favor. Llama a Hinata.

- ¿Qué? Naruto, ¿Sabes que me meterás en problemas si Hiashi-sama se entera que dejé el puesto de guardia?

- Por favor, Eita-san. Mira, me transformo en ti por unos minutos, y asunto arreglado.

Hyuga Eita era un chuunin buena onda. Era pálido como todos en el clan, delgado, con el pelo negro y muy corto. .Naruto le ayudó con algo personal una vez, así que se sentía en deuda con él.

- ¡Hengen! – conjuró Naruto, para luego transformarse en él.

- E- está bien – finalizó Eita, dirigiéndose de forma furtiva hacia el interior del territorio del clan.

No había mucha guardia ese día, así que no fue muy difícil para Eita llegar hasta la habitación de Hinata.

- Hinata-sama – pronunció casi inaudiblemente el chuunin, en la entrada de la habitación de Hinata. Momentos después, la chica abría la puerta corrediza, cubierta en una bata oscura.

- ¿Eita-san? ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó la muchacha, algo alarmada.

- Sin novedad, Hinata-sama. Salvo un personaje rubio que desea hablar con usted.

De los rubios que conocía, con el único que tenía asuntos era con…

- ¡Naruto-kun! – gimió Hinata, haciendo a un lado al pobre guardia, que quedó tirado en el frío piso de madera del pasillo en el que quedaban los aposentos de las jóvenes Hyuga.

Hinata sabía que Eita tenía turno de noche en la puerta principal, así que lo primero que hizo fue ir lo más silenciosamente posible hacia la entrada de la mansión. Cuando llegó allí, no vió a nadie. Estaba a punto de saltar sobre el muro y ponerse en el techo del mismo para dar un vistazo a la calle, cuando…

- ¡Hinata! – dijo Naruto desde aquel techo, al verla.

Ella, que precisamente miraba hacia arriba, se sobresaltó al ver nuevamente la imagen de Eita. Entonces comprendió. Naruto apareció tras el humo, luego de deshacer el Henge no jutsu. Hinata saltó hacia él.

- Naruto-kun…

- Hinata…

La peliazul sonreía. Naruto también, los primeros segundos. Luego, con el rostro serio, empezó :

- Escúchame, Hinata. Yo...

- Vayamos a otro sitio. Eeh, ¿podrías esperarme? Naruto-kun, siento tener que hacerte esperar… Luego de hablar con Eita-san, me precipité y vine así vestida – se disculpó la Hyuga, indicando la bata azul oscuro con la que estaba – Espérame afuera.

La joven heredera del clan volvió a su habitación, mientras Naruto la esperaba en la calle.

Cuando la chica volvió, Naruto estaba apoyado en el muro al lado de la gran puerta de entrada.

- Vamos – dijo ella, cerrando el portón y luego subiendo el cierre de su chaqueta, al empezar a caminar.

Naruto notó que ella se maquillado suavemente : sus pálidos labios le brillaban de forma tenue, y tenía rubor en las mejillas. Eso, además del perfume que le sentía.

- No tenías que arreglarte tanto, Hinata. No te voy a quitar mucho tiempo.

"_No importa, mostrándoles un seno, postergarían hasta el funeral de su propia madre_" eran las palabras de Ino que resonaban en la cabeza de Hinata. Aquella atrevida rubia era una gran consejera. Así que no se desmotivó ante la advertencia de corta charla de Naruto… Iba a tentarlo sí o sí. Lo que ocurrió en la bodega de las mermeladas (aunque no disfutó del "gran final") le brindó valiosa experiencia.

- ¿Qué es lo que me querías decir, Naruto-kun? – preguntó Hinata, recordando de repente que era mejor evitar los tartamudeos.

- Verás… - empezó él, cerrando los ojos, tratando de olvidar la vergüenza - …desde que ocurrió eso en tu bodega de mermelada…

Poniendo atención a cada palabra que decía el muchacho, Hinata guardaba la esperanza de oír lo que ansiaba.

- … ¡Rayos! Me he estado acordando mucho de ti por eso – confesó Naruto, sonriendo a pesar de esa especia de culpa que sentía.

La chica inhaló rápidamente litros y litros de aire. Aquello se estaba poniendo bueno.

- No te he venido a pedir nada, Hinata, sólo quiero que lo sepas. No sé por qué quiero que lo sepas, pero… me hace sentir mejor.

Lo último que dijo el chico no era tan malo como parecía. "¿_Qué haría Ino en esta situación? ¡Conseguir al chico a cualquier costo!_" pensó Hinata, antes de ponerse en acción.

En otro lugar…

- ¡Ouch!

- ¡Cuidado!

Genma se quejó luego de golpear su cabeza con un mueble grandote que estaba al lado de la entrada de la residencia de Anko. Venían besándose desde que empezaron a subir las escaleras. Cual koala, Anko se aferraba al entrenado cuerpo del examinador, que había buscado las llaves en la chaqueta de la mujer para abrir la puerta.

- ¿Por qué obstaculizas la entrada de tu casa así?

- No eres el primero que me lo dice – respondió Anko, riéndose.

Aquello sonó a "vienen montones de hombres a mi casa".

- …Es que, vienen muchas amigas a visitarme – aclaró la examinadora.

- Claro, arréglalo, Anko. ¬¬

- ¡Es en serio!

Daba lo mismo a esas alturas . Se siguieron besando. Luego de cerrar la puerta, aún con la chica encima, Genma busco rápidamente con la mirada un sitio para estar cómodos. Pero era difícil debido a la oscuridad.

- Por aquí está mi habitación – indicó Anko, apuntando al sector izquierdo de la casa. No era un lugar muy grande.

Con la habilidad que caracteriza a los shinobis de Konoha, Shiranui Genma abrió la puerta de la pieza aún con la hot jounin aferrada a su cuerpo. Entraron. Cayeron finalmente a la cama de la mujer. En cosa de segundos, la ropa de los 2 voló. Genma se dio el placer de dejar a la chica en mallas. Eso le excitaba de sobremanera. Ella quería verlo con el pelo suelto otra vez, así que le quitó el característico pañuelo azul con el protector de Konoha. Tiempo atrás ella y otras jounins habían espiado los vestidores de hombres en uno de los campos de entrenamiento. Le gustó el look de Genma sin el protector, aparte de su físico, así que él era el segundo en su lista de conquistas. Primero estaba Kakashi, pero Shizune ya se lo había zumbado, eso era seguro. O al menos eso creía Anko xD.

En esos mismos instantes, Tsunade y los chuunin revisaban la residencia de Uzuki Yugao, buscando algo de evidencia que indicara el posible destino de la kunoichi.

- Un poco de alcohol, frituras y hasta cigarrillos. Esta chica la ha estado pasando muy bien, según parece – dijo uno de los chuunins, poniendo una caja unas botellas, cajetillas y bolsas de papas fritas sobre una mesa que estaba al centro de la salita principal del departamento.

Tsunade, que había permanecido en la entrada de la casa tras entrar y observando como varios de sus subordinados revisaban por todos lados, cerró la puerta, y se acercó a la mesa para ver qué quería chuunin que le habló.

- No digas tonterías… Si esta chica desapareció es porque hay algo que no anda bien. Quizás beber sola le hizo sentir pésimo – dijo Tsunade, como buscando nada con la mirada en la caja, recordando lo aburrido y doloroso que es beber en soledad muchas veces.

- ¡Hokage-sama! – dijo un chuunin apareciendo desde una habitación que estaba al lado derecho de la entrada.

- ¿Qué sucede? – respondió ella, girándose en sí misma para acercarse a quién la llamaba.

Era bastante difícil de decir lo que había que informar. El chuunin respiró un poco, y soltó :

- Encontramos una cantidad no muy grande de AkaYuki en un cajón.

- Mierda… - se quejó en voz baja Tsunade, frotando sus ojos con los dedos de su mano derecha - ¡Daiki!

- ¿Hokage-sama? – respondió el chuunin que dejó la caja en la mesa.

- Clasifica esta investigación como secreta – ordenó con voz firme la Hokage.

- Pero… ¡tenemos visitas en la Aldea! Shinobis de Suna están de paso dictando cátedras, ¡hay que dar aviso inmediatamente a las fuerzas especiales para proteger a los aliados!- contestó Daiki.

- ¡Imbécil! ¿Cómo crees que se van a sentir los invitados si se enteran que no se les puede brindar seguridad, ni siquiera aquí? Estamos hablando de una amenaza que se originó desde adentro. No hubo perturbaciones en el campo esférico alrededor de la aldea, según los sacerdotes. Además… - decía Tsunade, antes de tomarse un descanso para seguir con su explicación – si Koharu-sensei o el viejo Homura se enteran que Yugao está consumiendo drogas, la destituyen. Yo le puedo dar el perdonazo, claro, la entiendo, conozco la historia de Hayat-

Tsunade se detuvo. Tuvo una idea un poco aterradora, que tenía mucho sentido.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Seguridad máxima a los shinobis invitados de Suna! ¡Rápido!

- ¡Hokage-sama! ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Recuerdas quién fue el que se cargó a Hayate en la invasión años atrás, cuando murió Sandaime Sarutobi-sensei?

Los dos chuunins quedaron pasmados. El que estaba al lado de la entrada comprendió el mensaje de Tsunade, y luego de tomar unas notas en una carpeta (inscribiendo las evidencias y declarando secreta la investigación) dejó rápidamente el lugar. Daiki, que se quedó mirando a la jefa, también entendió la conjetura y tras unos segundos, salió rápidamente por la ventana más cercana.

- Baki… - murmuró con preocupación Tsunade, antes de salir saltando por la ventana también.

Había que ir a vigilar la residencial donde estaban hospedados los invitados de la aldea de Suna inmediatamente.

Mientras tanto, Naruto y Hinata fueron a dar a una plazita cerca de la salida de la aldea. Se sentaron en una banca de concreto, mientras seguían conversando animadamente.

- … así que lo dejé.

- ¿Por qué lo dejaste, Naruto-kun?

- No soy bueno. Además, ¿qué vamos a ser capaces de hacer? Somos sólo dos personas.

Naruto hablaba del del "dúo artístico" que conformaban él y Shikamaru. Mientras el rubio tocaba una guitarra con cuerdas metálicas, el otro hacía percusión con un pandero, un bongó, unos chimes y unas maracas mientras cantaban. También contaban historias, fábulas y algo de humor cuando el chico zorro hacía unos Kage Bunshins o usaba una marioneta de él mismo. Empezaron con eso desde que Naruto había vuelto a la aldea con Jiraiya. De hecho, el chico zorro empezó a recibir uno que otro regalo esporádico de parte de Nara Yoshino, que quedó encantada al ver a su hijo y al rubio cantando. Pero la verdad es que su experiencia era escasa, y pocas personas conocían aquella faceta del par de amigos.

Incluso se habían mandado un numerito en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kakashi. Pero fue breve, y todos andaban tan ebrios que nadie lo recordaba mucho.

- Pero en realidad eres bueno, Naruto-kun… Deberías seguir intentándolo.

- Cuando se dé la ocasión, aprovechamos la oportunidad. Pero no pienso mucho al respecto – afirmó él, mostrando su característica sonrisa.

"_Tentar al chico, tentar al chico!_ " Recordó de repente Hinata.

- Lo haces bien – afirmó la chica, acercándose a su lado, tomándole el brazo izquierdo a Naruto – Oh, ¿que es eso?

Naruto miró hacia donde le había indicado la pálida mano izquierda de Hinata. No había nada en los arbustos que ella había apuntado al azar. Sólo quería que el muchacho mirara hacia otra dirección mientras ella bajaba el cierre de su chaqueta para exhibir su busto.

- No hay nad—se detuvo él en seco, al ver que la chica que tenía a su izquierda lo tenía abrazado y le mostraba sus atributos.

Fue ahí cuando Naruto notó que Hinata se le quería subir.

- Hinata ¿qué te pasa?

- Nada.

- Hinata, no puede pasar na-…

- Pero si no te estoy haciendo nada ¿no?

El chico puso cara de reprobación, mientras Hinata afirmaba con su mirada un "no me voy a rendir" en aquellos azules ojazos. Luego, Naruto rió.

- Si Sakura-chan me pilla aquí contigo, me mata xD

- No tiene por qué saber.

Era bastante agradable hablar de esa forma con la Hyuga. Fue ahí cuando Naruto se dio cuenta que en verdad se sentía cómodo con ella. Le agradaba oírla sin tartamudear, segura, más mujer. Era cada vez más atractiva, sin duda. Mientras seguían conversando, más se pegaba Hinata al cuerpo de Naruto, hasta que ella quiso ir más lejos : colocó su brazo derecho tras la espalda del muchacho, mientras que con su mano izquierda tomó suavemente el mentón de él para acercar su cara a la de ella.

Naruto no evitó el beso. También lo deseaba.

- No, no… ¡No! – se quejó Naruto, rompiendo la conexión, luego de varios segundos de lengua.

Hinata se asustó. Pensó que tenía todo bajo control.

- No me quiero convertir en un… pervertido.

Sin la más mínima intención de escucharlo, la peliazul volvió al ataque. Se giró hacia su derecha para abrazar completamente a Naruto y no darle espacio para huir. Forcejearon un poco, hasta que las hormonas dominaron al ninja. Se dejó. Sabía que eso estaba mal, pero era tarde y nadie transitaba por ahí. La chica en realidad estaba ansiosa, y él sinceramente lo estaba disfrutando. Por su parte, Hinata se sentía en el cielo. Era cierto que le incomodaba actuar como "zorra" para poder conseguir lo que quería, pero se sentía aliviada al respecto recordando lo que le decía Ino. Los chicos no se resistían a las tentaciones.

El beso se detuvo. La chica alejó su boca de la de Naruto, y tratando de poner una mirada sensual (con gran éxito), se paró, y dio un salto para sumergirse en el follaje que estaba tras la banca en la que estaban sentados. Naruto dio un salto y se internó entre aquellos arbustos y árboles. Levantando la vista vio como la chica le esperaba sentada en la gruesa rama de uno de los árboles. Él rápidamente se reunió con ella. Con las piernas colgando a cada lado de la rama colocó su espalda contra el tronco, y lentamente recibió a la mujer que, disfrutando cada segundo de lo que ocurría, se sentaba a piernas abiertas sobre él. Continuaron con el beso que habían dejado inconcluso allá abajo, agregando caricias pseudos-cariñosas, respiración agitada, y embestidas incompletas. Hinata se quitó la chaqueta. Naruto estaba agradecido de quién fuera que haya inventado las mallas. Hacía que las kunoichis se vieran hermosas, incluso mejor ahora que tenía a la Hyuga con mejor delantera y belleza en general. Con miedo a parecer suelta, ella invitó a las manos de Naruto a recorrer sus pechos. Las manos de él tomaron la parte de debajo de la malla, y estando apunto de hacerla subir para descubrir sus senos desnudos, se detuvo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó ella al ver que Naruto se había quedado pensando.

- No soy tan básico como crees. Ah, también creo que deberías actuar como tú misma, y no como… a ver, no sé… Ino.

Hinata se rió, cuando Naruto la comparó con su "maestra". La confianza, en este punto, era plena.

- Esto está mal, muy mal – confesó Naruto, golpeándose la frente con la palma de la mano derecha, pero sonriendo – Al parecer es cierto eso de que lo peligroso es lo que más da placer.

Tratando de actuar como ella era en verdad, Hinata decidió probarse. Debía ser igual de sensual, sin actuar como suelta. No se había percatado, pero sentía que estaba sentada sobre una roca. Naruto estaba hecho una piedra, sin duda, y tenía muchos deseos de quitarse el pantalón y volver al ataque. Pero estaban en un lugar muy incómodo. Y él sentía que no era correcto tener relaciones con 2 mujeres en el mismo día. Pero reconsideró sus pensamientos cuando con inocentes movimientos Hinata empezó a menearse sobre aquél durísimo asiento que era la entrepierna de Naruto. El hecho de estar aún vestidos hacía que más ganas tuvieran de romper sus ropas y unirse como en la bodega de mermeladas. Las manos del ninja bajaron por la espalda de la chica, palpando lentamente la textura de la malla, hasta que llegaron a aquellas femeninas nalgas. No importaba tocar por encima de su pantalón, los glúteos de Hinata se percibían suaves y firmes a la vez. Ella, por su parte, feliz sujetaba con ambas manos la cara de Naruto, mientras lo besaba con dulzura. Aunque con más deseo que dulzura, ella mecía su pelvis haciendo que sus blandas partes y la durísima zona del rubio desearan infinitamente librarse de sus ataduras de ropa.

- Es mejor que me vaya. Hinata, sólo quería que supieras que me he acordado mucho de ti – dijo de pronto Naruto, separando su boca de la de ella.

Muy contra su voluntad, Hinata se salió de encima de Naruto. Lo comprendía perfectamente. Se retiró de encima de él, se sentó en la gruesa rama, y se colocó la chaqueta. Tenía que calmarse un poco.

- Entiendo, Naruto-kun.

- ¡Ahuu…!

- ¿Qué pasa?

- No siento las piernas.

Tras algunos segundos ambos rieron. Una nube tapó la escasa luz de luna que les llegaba, como queriendo ocultar aquel encuentro.

- Ah!, ouh, ah, ahaah…

- Ah!, eeh… uuuh, mmgh… aah!

En otro sitio, en el departamento de un edificio residencial de una jounin soltera, dos almas terminaban por explotar de placer. Hacía calor en la habitación. La cama estaba desecha. Revuelta, caliente, mojada. Pero no tan húmeda como los cuerpos que terminaban una unión de más de 25 minutos. Ambos se habían recostado, mirando hacia el techo. Genma miró a su derecha, para contemplar el rostro cansado de Anko.

- Meses sin…

- ¿Meses? – la interrumpió Genma.

Dejando de lado su errática y agitada respiración, Anko terminó su frase.

- Hacía un par de meses que no me pegaba un buen polvo. ¿Y tú?

- ¿Yo? Pues…

El examinador pensó un poco.

- Debe haber sido hace mucho tiempo que no tengo sexo. Ni me acuerdo. Por cierto, Anko…

- ¿Dime?

- Siempre me he llamado Genma. No vuelvas a llamarme Kakashi.

- ¿Eeeh? o/o

Mientras tanto, en una hostal dependiente del consejo de Konoha, un grupo de ninjas aliados del país del Viento, descansaba.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo para sí mismo Baki, al ver interrumpido su sueño. Había oído un extraño ruido en el pasillo. Él estaba descansando en un cuarto del segundo piso de aquel pequeño edificio.

¡Pram! Fue el golpe de una espalda contra una pared. Baki dejó a un lado el cobertor que lo cubría, y en un segundo se puso de pie y llegó a la puerta corrediza. Al abrirla y atravesar la entrada, vio a escasos centímetros, a su izquierda, como la máscara de Uzuki Yugao caía, luego de que la Godaime Hokage en persona la tuviera contra la pared, aprisionándola por el cuello con el antebrazo diestro, mientras con la mano zurda sujetaba la muñeca derecha de la joven, cuya mano empuñaba una espada corta con el filo aparentemente envenenado.

**¿Cuál será la reacción de Tsunade contra Yugao? ¿Qué la llevó a consumir AkaYuki, una droga ultra prohibida? ¿Naruto considerará las insinuaciones de Hinata? De ser así ¿qué va a pasar con Sakura? ¿Qué tan tonta puede ser Anko, que llamaba "Kakashi" a Genma mientras tenían relaciones? ¿Por qué se demora tanto Ty Tabor en escribir? ¿Sabían que Naruto aporrea un par de acordes con guitarra?**

**Gracias por sus comentarios y su paciencia amigos. De alma, muchas gracias.**


	15. Una cachonda y pervertida pelirroja II

La máscara de la ANBU de pelo morado se destrozó en el piso al caer.

- Una kodachi envenenada, ¿eh? – murmuró la Hokage, con un calmo enfado en su tono de voz.

Yugao estaba de piedra. No se esperaba la intervención de la mismísima Hokage, que estaba a punto de romperle la muñeca derecha y el cuello con su antebrazo.  
Los chuunins que la acompañaban estaban atónitos, ya que eran pocos los afortunados que podían ver algún solitario despliegue de poder de la legendaria perdedora.

- Hokage-sama, yo-

- Te callas, Yugao – contestó fríamente Tsunade.

Ninguno de los presentes podía creer que la ANBU había tratado de cargarse Baki.

- Él mató a mi novio – se disculpó tontamente Yugao, con la cara iracunda, pero a punto de ponerse a llorar.

- … Y lo entiendo completamente, pendeja, pero ¿es que no te das cuenta la verg-?

- Hokage-sama, por favor… – interrumpió Baki.

Yugao empezó a sudar frío.

- Permítame hablar con ella – continuó el jounin de Suna, que al parecer quería resolver todo pacíficamente en aquel mismo lugar.

Los segundos que tardó Tsunade en pensar al respecto fueron casi una tortura para los chuunins que, inmóviles, temían un enfrentamiento de proporciones demoníacas.

- Patética. Te salva de la paliza que yo te iba a dar el mismo hombre al que tratabas de matar – terminó por aceptar Tsunade.

Con un movimiento ligero, la rubia dejó de presionar con su brazo diestro el cuello de la ANBU contra la pared, para que la chica hablara. Pero a la vez, con su izquierda, sujetó con más fuerza aún la muñeca derecha de la joven. La kodachi mojada en veneno era bastante peligrosa.

Luego de tomarse varios segundos de análisis, Baki finalmente declaró :

- Tus ojos están llenos de venganza, muchacha. Dime, por favor, a quién fue que maté que te condujo a esto.

Luego de largos momentos de silencio…

- Gekkou Hayate… - soltó finalmente la ANBU, resignada y triste.

Baki no recordaba. Ante aquel silencio, Tsunade estalló.

- ¡Yugao! ¡¿No te das cuenta de que si no te hubiera frenado, en cosa de horas estaríamos en guerra de nuevo?

El desconcierto hacía que la joven de pelo morado mordiera fuertemente su labio inferior. De verdad no tenía idea cómo iba a salir de ésta. Si la Hokage se había demorado en llegar (al punto de detenerla sólo segundos antes de que cometiera el asesinato) era seguramente porque el primer lugar que deben haber registrado completamente era su propia casa. Por ende era muy probable que ya supieran que tenía varias dosis de AkaYuki escondidas, aparte de las cantidades de alcohol no permitidas para una kunoichi en actividad.

Definitivamente era el escenario más complicado posible. Posesión ilegal de drogas, presunto tráfico, posesión de alcohol superior al máximo recomendado, intento de homicidio (a un aliado en tiempos de paz).

Era todo.

Fue entonces cuando, después de semanas, el rostro de Yugao volvió a sonreír, aunque por resignación. Cometió faltas graves, y no esperaba indulgencia. El castigo iba a ser más que severo.

- Ha sido un gusto trabajar para usted, Hokage-sama – agradeció la ANBU, dando por hecha su destitución como kunoichi, y quizás, su propia muerte. Había atentado contra la paz. Y decir que eso se paga caro, es poco.

- No te voy a matar, Yugao – afirmó Tsunade, con la mirada más fría posible. – Aunque ganas no me faltan. Pero oficialmente te puedes despedir de tu licencia.

Ya sin percibir el aura de ataque de la muchacha, la Godaime finalmente la soltó. Yugao, mirando al piso, dejó caer aquella espada corta bañada en veneno con la que planeaba matar a Baki. Él, en tanto, permanecía anonadado. Casi fue dado de baja con aquella kodachi.

La casi-victimaria y el casi-víctima quedaron frente a frente. Tsunade, que se colocó al medio de los dos, no sabía a ciencia cierta si Baki quería atacar a Yugao allí mismo, como tampoco sabía si era correcto o no detenerlo, dado el caso.

- Dime algo, muchacha… Si en el futuro tienes la posibilidad de matarme, ¿lo harás?

Mientras Baki terminaba su frase, los chuunins se acercaron y rodearon a los tres protagonistas del drama. La situación ya no les generaba miedo.

- Sí… - confesó la chica. – Es penoso que lo diga, pero sí lo haría... Tengo que vengar a Hayate. Sea como sea.

- No hay remedio, entonces… - concluyó casi graciosamente el jounin.

Todos los presentes quedaron boquiabiertos luego de que el aliado se acercara a su agresora para recoger la kodachi y colocarla en las manos de la misma, haciéndola apuntar el filo directamente hacia él. Luego, abrió su chaqueta y sacó un papel.  
- Aquí dejo mi voluntad. Siempre la traigo en un bolsillo – dijo Baki.

Nadie más habla.

- Si para mantener vivas las relaciones entre Konoha y Suna hay que sacrificar una vida, la mía es tuya. Por favor, tómala – concluyó.

Nadie, ni siquiera la misma Yugao, podía creer las palabras que pronunció Baki quería ofrecer su vida, pero haciéndolo parecer un suicidio. Para dejar en paz a la chica, y a las aldeas de Konoha y Suna.

La mano derecha de la chica tembló, y luego la pequeña espada fue a dar contra la pared. Y cayó al piso, tal como quien la había lanzado. Harta de soportar la vergüenza, el llanto mojó la cara de la Uzuki, hirió amargamente los oídos de los presentes, y llenó de penas el lúgubre pasillo de la hostal en la que se encontraban. Ella estaba débil, aún bajo efectos de la poderosa droga conocida como AkaYuki (nieve roja). Estaba oficialmente destituida y de seguro sería castigada duramente. Aún en aquel estado, de rodillas, cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos, quiso darse a entender. No quería hablar, no quería pedir perdón, porque sabía que no lo tendría, y por sobre todo, porque era la humillación más grande, luego de su fallido intento de venganza.

- Hayate, por lo que he sabido, en verdad odiaba las peleas. Las evitaba. De hecho, se educó como examinador porque era el cargo que más le acomodaba. Y créeme que, siempre, siempre, siempre, estuvo contra las guerras – dijo Tsunade.

Aquello era muy cierto. Seguramente Hayate habría hecho lo mismo (ofrecer su vida) para preservar la paz.

- Hokage-sama, esta mujer no es culpable de nada. Estoy muy seguro que no habría podido matarme – dijo el aliado del país del Viento.

Eso también era verdad. Por alguna motivo, Yugao sabía que Baki tenía razón.

- ¿Tu nombre es Yugao, verdad? – preguntó él a la joven Uzuki.

Inhalando rápidamente una gran bocanada de aire, la chica quitó las manos de su rostro, que había quedado marcado por el delineador de ojos que usaba regularmente, y que fue regalo de su antiguo amor. Miro directamente el único ojo que tenía a la vista el shinobi de la Arena.

- Si usaras tu astucia y determinación en pos de la amistad entre los países, si usaras esa energía en objetivos mejores…

Todos escuchaban atentamente al jounin.

- …. serías una gran kunoichi, seguramente mejor de lo que ya eres.

La sonrisa con la que concluyó Baki aquella frase, hizo que la conmoción más aguda en el vientre, el corazón, y la frente de Yugao, se transformaran en arrepentimiento. Todas estas sensaciones, quizás por la intervención divina de Hayate, también hicieron efecto en Tsunade.

-Pff…. Hablé con suerte una vez en mi vida con ese Hayate, cuando él era un pendejo. Dale las gracias a él que tu trasero sigue en la lista.

Uzuki Yugao vió algo de luz en el oscuro túnel. Se alegró, aunque solo un poco, sabía que no merecía ni alegrarse. Tsunade siguió hablando :

- 11 días suspendida, sueldo a la mitad. Te trataré para superar tu adicción, y…

Los chuunins abrieron el paso, mientras la líder caminaba hacia la salida, alejándose del grupo.

- … si el viejo Homura o la momia Koharu se enteran de lo que ha pasado aquí, los mato – finalizó la legendaria perdedora.

Unas graciosas caras de asombro, y profunda preocupación se dibujaron en los rostros de los chuunins, dueños de una reputación de chismosos que traspasaba los límites de la aldea. Ellos, cada uno con una grandota gota de sudor cayéndoles de la frente, procurarían guardar secreto.

- Yugao, te espero mañana a las 10 :30 en la sala 44 del hospital, luego de las conferencias. Empezaré tu tratamiento – avisó Tsunade a Yugao que se había girado para ver como, detrás de ella, la jefa se perdía en la esquina del pasillo, próxima a abandonar el lugar, no sin antes dirigir una mirada de "Por favor, discreción!" a Baki, que asintió al comprender el mensaje. Fue un alivio para Yugao ver que la Godaime se despidió de ella con una expresión calma, levemente sonriente, y claramente maternal en su rostro.

Baki, se había percatado de lo dilatadas que estaban las pupilas de la chica, y luego de oír las palabras "adicción" y "tratamiento", confirmó sus pensamientos. Tosió, para llamar la atención de la joven, que se giró inmediatamente para mirar cara a cara al hombre.

- Espero que dejes las drogas… Me voy a dormir. Si vienes a matarme de nuevo, toca la puerta y tendremos un buen combate – bromeó el jounin sonriendo, entrando a la habitación, y cerrando tras de sí la puerta corrediza.

Ella no podía creerlo. Había sido perdonada. Sería castigada, pero no sería destituida. Seguía allí, de rodillas, como esperando que Baki la perdonara. Miró al techo.

No. Más bien quería que Hayate la perdonara…

-  
Las escaleras nunca habían parecido tan cansadoras.

Los chuunins llevaron a Yugao hasta su departamento, en la cual ya se había dispuesto un ANBU, que esperaba en la puerta de la residencia a la llegada de aquel grupo.

- No intentaré nada – dijo Yugao, al ver que en la entrada de su casa estaba parado uno de sus compañeros.- No tienes que vigilarme. Ahora, déjame entr-

- No vine a vigilarte, Yugao – la interrumpió el ANBU de un alborotado pelo castaño claro.

Tanto la chica como los chuunins se sorprendieron con aquella respuesta.

- Por órdenes de la Hokage… he venido a cuidarte – continuó el shinobi enmascarado.

Todos sonrieron. Pero él siguió hablando.

- ¡Ah! La Hokage te manda esto.

Una máscara nueva, idéntica a la que se le había roto en su intento de homicidio, le era entregada por su camarada ANBU.

- Hokage-sama… - pronunció lentamente entre lágrimas la joven de pelo morado, agradecida del gesto de su jefa.

Un nuevo día en Konoha.

En el edificio principal de la aldea, en su habitación, Shizune recién despertaba. Era su día libre. La noche anterior, luego de que Tsunade abandonara la orgía que sostenían, la joven ayudante de la Godaime trató de espiar la cara de Kakashi. Pero éste la durmió con un genjutsu y le hizo olvidar los últimos segundos de la maravillosa visión : el desconocido rostro del ninja de pelo plateado.  
Había dormido todo el día. Bueno, casi todo. Se despertó 3 o 4 veces, alucinando con los pocos recuerdos que tenía de la noche anterior, mientras masajeaba su sexo y hacía sonar con sus dedos el líquido que salía de su interior. Luego, acercaba su mano a su cara y sentía la esencia, el deseo. Eso era el morbo : el sonido de la humedad en su vulva, en sus dedos… el olor a hombre que aún habitaba su interior, mezclado con sus jugos. Todo era tan placentero. Shizune se masturbó una y otra vez, con fuerza, y se vino muchas veces. Hacía tiempo que estaba reprimida, trabajando, al alero de la jefa. Quería una salida, una buena cogida, o si no era posible, una autoestimulación larga y placentera, como las masturbaciones en grupo que se concertaban en los camarines de los campos de entrenamiento, cuando ella entrenaba para ser jounin. Se reunían todas las amigas, y lo hacían, mirándose, repitiendo los nombres de los shinobis que les gustaban, y también diciendo otras cosas como "¿Le has visto el bulto a Fulano? Es enorme"…  
Shizune, aún sin abandonar la cama desde aquella orgía con su jefa y Kakashi, se autosatisfacía. Luego de tener varios orgasmos, volvía a dormir, sonriendo algo triste por lo sola que se sentía. Por masturbarse. Por tener un buena apariencia, pero a pesar de eso, no tener la personalidad para ir y cogerse al hombre que quisiera. Al que quiere. Aquel.

- No recuerdo haber pasado tantos días sin haber estado en una misión.

Naruto, mientras hablaba a sí mismo sentado como a él le gusta en el marco de la ventana que estaba al lado de su cama, se dio cuenta de algo. No tenía ganas de hacer misiones. Quería quedarse ahí para siempre. Mirando la aldea desde lo alto de su apartamento, sintió más flojera que nunca. El sol estaba rico : tostaba suavemente la piel del rubio, que estaba en boxer nada más.

La puerta se abrió. Se asustó, y descubrió que Sakura ya incluso tenía su propia llave.

- ¡Naruto! No te pongas así en la ventana… ¡pasan las jotes y te miran! ò_ó

- ¿Por qué tienes que tener mis llaves?

Sakura, sin responder, se limitó a sonreír y a darle una mirada de "éste es mi territorio ahora", cosa que hizo rememorar a Naruto el encuentro que tuvo con Hinata. Aún no sabía qué decidir. No sabía si era correcto decirle o no a la pelirrosa que le pasaban cosas con la Hyuga también.

En cosa de segundos Sakura agarró a Naruto y lo tiró a la cama. Round 1, Fight!  
La chica se había vuelto adicta a una posición : luego de que su hombre se sentara sobre ella en su abdomen, y lo masturbaba ferozmente hasta que su cara, sus claros pechos y su rosado cabello quedaran mojados de semen. Todo esto, obviamente es posterior a un sinnúmero de otras poses y peticiones sucias por parte de la chica que no escatimaba en ideas para hacer de sus relaciones sexuales un evento mojado y ruidoso.

No tenía mucho que ofrecer con su figura ya que, como todos ustedes saben, mis queridos users, Sakura es simpótica (sin poto) y sintética (sin tetas). O como decía un mago, nada por aquí, nada por allá. xS… pero en fin, volviendo al punto, al no tener una figura voluptuosa, Sakura llenaba el hueco de su atractivo físico con el del descontrolado arrebato y comportamiento sexual.

Por su parte, en otro lugar de la aldea… Hinata, una que sí tiene bonito cuero—perdón, digo, cuerpo, no había salido en toda la mañana de su habitación. Ni siquiera desayunó. Meditaba, sentada a piernas cruzadas sobre su cobertor. Pensar en Naruto distraía completamente sus sentidos. Ahora su pasión era completa : habiendo sentido la devoción y experimentado por años la admiración hacia Naruto, por fin podían contar entre sus anécdotas que tuvieron cierta una intimidad, lo que era tremendamente valioso.

- Hay que almorzar, hermana.

Hanabi, sin avisar, había abierto la puerta corrediza. Se quedó allí, mirándola. La conocía bien. No era la primera vez que se quedaba en cama sin acondicionamiento matutino, sin desayuno, sin saludar a la familia. También sabía en qué estaba pensando.

- Si te quedas pajareando toda la mañana pensando en Naruto-san sin comer, cualquier día te vas a desmayar.

Sonriendo con resignación, Hinata miró a los ojos a su hermana menor.

- Por cierto, toma.

Hanabi le lanzó a su hermana una cajita negra, que cayó justo sobre sus piernas. La vergüenza tiñó las mejillas de la enamorada de Naruto.

- Los dejaste tirados por ahí. Ten cuidado si no quieres que nadie se entere que planeas tirarte a alguien.

Era la cajita de condones.

Muy molido, Naruto bajaba las escaleras. Sakura le había dado duro.

Iba vestido con una polera negra y con shorts naranja. Sus sandalias azules sonaban en las muy solitarias, calurosas y vacías calles de la Aldea. Parecía que todos estaban en la hora de la siesta.

Ocurrió de nuevo. Apenas llegó a la esquina, echó un vistazo al edificio en el cual vivía, y vió salir un pájaro desde su ventana favorita. Y allí, Sakura, mirando fijamente al ave, como deseándole buena suerte.  
No era la primera veía eso. ¿Qué hacía Sakura con ese pájaro?

Aunque el sol estaba muy rico como para pensar sobre aquello. Quizás le enviaba una nota a sus padres… ya que pasaba mucho tiempo con él.

- A este paso voy a jubilar a los 25 – se quejó Naruto, olvidando el asunto, antes de que se le ocurriera una gran idea.

Apuró el paso. Tenía que llegar donde un amigo que en esos precisos instantes estaba ocupado : hacía trabajar sus manos sobre la grasienta espalda de una sobrealimentada mujer que complacida sonreía de placer y relajación. Sobre una camilla justo a lado de la única ventana de la habitación, disfrutando del calorcito suave que entraba, la señora yacía boca abajo.

- Que alguien le ponga esta crema en la espalda antes de irse a dormir, señora. El malestar debería desaparecer en 1 día. Si no pasa nada, vuelva – dijo el joven, entregándole a la dama un frasco que sacó de una repisa cercana, luego de haber terminado el masaje.

- Gracias, Shikamaru-kun – le respondía la regordeta señora al joven que le había hecho masajes por los últimos 10 minutos, mientras se bajaba de la camilla. Ella luego tomó la túnica floreada que estaba en una silla a la cabeza de la camilla y empezó a vestirse, ante lo cual el chico de las sombras se limitó a bajar la vista… él estaba sin camiseta, sólo una toalla blanca le colgaba del cuello, por lo que la distinguida señora alargó lo más posible sus agradecimientos, para contemplar la figura del varonil masajista.

Estaban en el departamento del último piso de un edificio en el centro de la aldea.

- Saluda a tu madre de mi parte, ¿vale?

- Claro – le respondió Shikamaru a la señora, que recién terminaba de vestirse.

- Hola, Shikamaru – saludó Naruto, apareciendo tras la puerta. Entró sin tocar el muy patudo.

- Naruto… Holas.

- ¿Sale un masajito? – pidió Naruto juntando las manos, poniendo cara tierna.

Shikamaru suspiró desganado, pero sonrió resignándose a recibir nunca el pago por tanto masaje gratis que le hacía a su amigo. Bueno, se lo merecía. El rubio ha hecho un montón por la aldea.

- Vaya… qué problemático.

Naruto estaba parado aún en la entrada de la puerta, y la señora al salir le dijo :

- Suerte, Naruto-kun!

Naruto se despidió con una sonrisa de la señora, y cerró la puerta tras ella.

- ¿Cómo está Temari? – preguntó Naruto, mientras iba a sentarse a la camilla.

- Bien… - respondió el otro, sonriendo muy tranquilo.

Naruto sonrió al ver la expresión de su camarada.

- No me digas que…

- Sips, es oficial – asintió Shikamaru, confirmando los pensamientos de Naruto.

- ¡Vaya! Es genial, pero…

- ¿Mh?

La alegría abandonó la cara de Naruto.

- ¿Cómo piensan estar juntos?

- Eso es lo que he estado pensando estas últimas horas.

Aquella era la situación : ¿Cómo podían tener una relación un ninja y una kunoichi de aldeas distintas?

- Definitivamente, uno de los dos tendrá que irse a vivir a la aldea del otro – suspiró Shikamaru.

Un "knock knock" muy fuerte asustó al par de amigos.

- ¡¿HAY ALGUIEN? ¡QUIERO HABLAR CON SHIKAMARU!

La voz de una violenta mujer venía desde el pasillo. Alguien parecía querer echar abajo la puerta con su voz.

Naruto se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. Era Tayuya.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó Naruto.

- No te importa, zonzo. Oh, Shikamaru – decía ella mientras su mirada se desviaba al cuerpo del chico de las sombras.

- ¡Tú! Pero qué… - gritó Shikamaru alarmado y sorprendido como nunca.

- Cuento corto : tu amiguita me hizo trizas hace un par de años, me rescataron, y gracias a Tsunade-sama estoy libre de todo mal relacionado con Orochimaru. Y ahora somos camaradas de aldea.

- ¿Cómo? No entiend o_O…

- Tranquilo, Shikamaru – dijo Naruto al ver que Shikamaru casi se ponía en posición de ataque. – Ella está de nuestro lado ahora.

Shikamaru no podía creer que se le apareciera alguien que creía muerta, y de un momento a otro, le estuviera buscando, como fantasma en pena.

-¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Shikamaru inquieto.

- A ti… - dijo Tayuya, lentamente y entornando los ojos.

"_Va en serio_" pensó Naruto.

Dando pasos firmes, Tayuya entró a la habitación. Antes de cerrar la puerta, le preguntó a Naruto :

- ¿Te quedas?

A la malhablada pelirroja se le hacía agua la boca de sólo pensar que podía quedar al medio de los 2 como presa carnal. También sentía atracción por Naruto, pero la proposición de un trío forzado no le pareció muy apetitosa sexualmente al rubio.

- Yo paso… Nos vemos, Shikamaru – se despidió Naruto, así, sin más.

- ¿Qué? Me vas a dejar aquí solo con ella… - preguntó Shikamaru alarmado.  
- Pues, no creo que me incumba. Además, no creo que pase nada aquí. ¿Cierto, Shikamaru? – decía Naruto mientras su voz se tornaba interrogante. Dejó la puerta junta, sin cerrar.

Era evidente que Naruto confiaba plenamente en la honestidad de Shikamaru, y que no engañaría a Temari habiendo apenas empezado con ella.

"_Shikamaru no es un tonto que se deja seducir… como yo_" pensó Naruto, triste, recordando que había sido infiel a Sakura.

Luego de que Naruto se fuera, Tayuya y Shikamaru quedaron solos, solos, solos.

"_ Ésta es la mía…_" pensó Tayuya.

Shikamaru había abandonado toda intención de ataque. No percibió ningún chakra negativo, aunque sí uno muy extraño que emanaba calor.

- Estás guapo, chico. ¿Te tinca si improvisamos algo?  
- ¿Algo como qué?  
- Mmmh, quizás algo como…

La fiera pelirroja se le acercó en un milisegundo, clavándole un beso de aquellos. Pero Shikamaru se retiró inmediatamente de las cercanías de su cara. Los dos quedaron frente a frente, mirándose, una fogosa, el otro muy extrañado.

- Sabía que me iba a costar, así que…

Tayuya sacó una flauta de entre sus ropas desde su espalda, al más puro estilo de Saitou Hajime cuando se presentó por primera vez como Fujita Goro frente a Sanosuke en RuroKen xD. Luego tocó una suave melodía. Sin siquiera intentar defenderse ante sonidos que no conocía, Shikamaru dejó proceder a la chica tratando de encontrar respuestas. La melodía le hizo cambiar de estado.

- Flujo de hormonas, ¿eh? – dijo Shikamaru sonriendo. – Ahora entiendo lo que quieres.

- He pasado horas de tiempo libre tratando de dar con la frecuencia adecuada, que puede variar según la contextura y peso del objeto de esta técnica – afirmó Tayuya

El chico recién pudo entender lo que pasaba. Evidentemente él era objeto de atracción para la chica.

- Lamentablemente para ti, no puedo hacer nada. Ya tengo chica.

- Me importa una raja. No te quiero para casarte conmigo.

Shikamaru abrió los ojos rápidamente, shockeado, como sabiendo que algo oscuro estaba por oír.

- Sólo me apetece coger contigo un rato, nada más.

Al agacharse, la chica exploró fugazmente el pantalón del ninja, palpando posibles obstáculos… La melodía hizo efecto. Sintió un bulto caliente sobresalir a través del bóxer negro descubierto por el pantalón.

- ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – dijo Ella, sobando lo prohibido para ella.

- Ni lo intentes. No podemos hacerlo – dijo Shikamaru, muy serio.

A Tayuya poco le importaron las palabras del shinobi, y sin ninguna vergüenza descubrió el miembro mojado y duro, para introducirlo en su boca mientras lo masajeaba con la mano derecha, de arriba hacia abajo.

- No lo estoy disfrutando – dijo él, tratando de disuadirla.

- Tu pene dice lo contrario.

Tal pene fue, no sé si para bien o para mal, visto por una tercera persona que estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta y entrar. Naruto no la había cerrado, por lo que esta persona, sorprendida a morir, pudo presenciar estas sucias y olorosas escenas. Sus lentes no daban crédito a lo que veía.

Luego de un par de minutos de practicarle sexo oral al joven, Tayuya decidió ir más lejos quitándose chaqueta jounin. Estaba mojadísima.

- Odio estas chaquetas de mierda- dijo Tayuya en forma graciosa, como tratando de poner algo de humor en la situación.

Pero Shikamaru seguía sin reaccionar.

Mientras tanto, Naruto había vuelto a la casa. Aún se sentía pésimo, por el asunto de su corazón (la infidelidad que nunca creyó que cometería) y por su malestar físico. Sakura dormía, desnudita, con la piel al sol. La chica se estaba tostando mucho. Estaba más morena. Y más linda cada día. Pero algo distrajo a Naruto : Sobre el escritorio al lado de su cama habían unos lápices y un par de hojas de papel, con algunas cosas escritas a modo de borrador. También vió un pequeño plato con agua, un frasco con algo que parecía alpiste y otro pequeño recipiente con algo que tenía olor a píldoras de soldado, pero que estaban molidas.  
Encontrando todo esto tan poco usual, no es de extrañar que el chico se acercó a la cama, tomó la hoja y la leyó…

- ¿Cómo me veo? – preguntó Tayuya, luciendo sus prendas interiores de color negro.

- No eres de mi gusto.

La chica se puso de espalda contra él, y bajando su ropa interior hizo un rápido movimiento de forma que él entrara en ella. Parecía un movimiento ensayado. Los dos, de pie, al lado de la camilla, estaban unidos ya en cosa de haberse visto en 2 minutos.

La persona testigo respiraba agitadamente.

- Tú si que te lanzas, ¿eh?... Qué problemático - dijo el ninja, molesto.

A Tayuya empezó a sentir su orgullo herido. El joven no era como otros que había conocido.  
La chica se inclinó y comenzó a inyectarse de todo el ser masculino que la poseía sin voluntad. Pasaron segundos y se aburrió de aquella posición. Hacerlo de pie era incómodo. Miró alrededor y vió una camilla. Perfecto. Así que antes de pasar a la camilla, se agachó nuevamente para saborear la herramienta del joven Nara. Pero en esos momentos ocurrió algo que no estaba ni en sus expectativas más salvajes.

- Ninpou : Ten eki no jutsu

¡SPLAT!

La cara de la fiera quedó manchada de blanco, espeso y caliente.

Y aún no habían pasado 5 minutos. Acción corta para un ninja demasiado sexy.

"¿P- p… Por qué se vino tan luego?" pensó Tayuya antes incorporarse.

Se quedaron mirando fijamente.  
Shikamaru tenía una mirada segura y casi sonreía. Parecía que aún no había pronunciado su última palabra, ni llevado acabo su último acto. Y la persona que espiaba la situación tampoco cabía en sí de sorpresa.

Y Naruto también tenía muchas cosas que decir. Luego de leer la nota, con la mirada vacía y la cara inexpresiva, meció a Sakura para despertarla.

**¿Qué pasará? ¿Qué ondas con la técnica de Shikamaru? ¿Acaso las técnicas sexuales están en la malla curricular de la Academia Ninja de Konoha? ¿Quién está espiando a Shikamaru y Tayuya? ¿Qué decía la nota que leyó Naruto?  
Si quiere que su experiencia leyendo el fic sea plena, vuelva a leer la escena de Tayuya escuchando esta canción, que hará le darán ganas de desnudarse y bailar lentamente (si es mujer) o de ir por unos tragos al pub más cercano a cruzar miradas con féminas solteras (si es hombre).  
La canción es Talullah , de Jamiroquai. (sitio para ver video QUE TODOS CONOCEN xD ****.com/watch?v=n3EsPTX0wuQ ****)****  
Bueno, la canción debiera ser "Tayuya" en vez de "Talullah" así que mientras suena, imagine que Jay-Kay, al cantar, dice "Tayuya" y no "Talullah"... En serio, les va a gustar, es muy sexón este tema.**

**...Perdónenme. Ya lo sé, que está muy corto para llevar más de un año sin postear, que tiene poco sexo... Sorry. He querido privilegiar un poco la trama esta vez, para hacer del capi que viene una lluvia de jugos (si entienden a lo que me refiero).  
Una vez más, gracias por haber preguntado por el fic, aquí lo tienen, de vuelta... perdónenme, he sido un ingrato. No merezco su perdón. Me voy a ver Loquendos como el maldito friki que soy... Abuchéenme.**


	16. Naruto soltero ¡Hinata ataca!

- ¿Pero cómo…? – dijo Naruto, mientras leía el borrador.

- Pero qu…- balbuceó Sakura al no entender lo que pasaba… al cabo de unos segundos, se percató de que Naruto estaba espiando lo que había previamente escrito en sus secretas misivas. Se incorporó, y sentada sobre la cama empezó a presentir el principio del fin.

- ¿Le has estado escribiendo a Sasuke todo este tiempo? – preguntó el chico.

Sin saber qué responder, la chica sólo atinó a hacer gestos de tranquilidad, divagando explicaciones.

- Puta de mierda, gggh…- dijo Naruto luego de comprender enteramente la situación.

En la cara de la pelirrosa se coloreó el rojo de la vergüenza. Mascullando algunas excusas varias, Sakura no pudo explicar con exactitud el origen de los escritos. Era evidente. Sostenía comunicación, correspondida o no, con Sasuke.

- Puta de mierda, wn, en serio, no me lo puedo creer – decía Naruto con un naciente odio.

- Son proyectos de rastreo… bueno, son misivas para atraer la atención de enemigo… no, en realidad son...

- Para con el jueguito... ¿crees que soy tonto?

La chica no sabía qué decir. Al parecer la relación había terminado.

Naruto vio las copias de las llaves de su casa: el manojo que usaba Sakura para entrar estaba ahí, junto a los lápices.

- Ya no necesitas esto – dijo Naruto... Claro, no iba a permitir que ella siguiera teniendo las llaves de su solitaria casa de (ahora) soltero.

La chica se levantó llorando, silenciosa, mientras recogía sus pertenencias. Sacó del baño su cepillo de dientes, su desodorante y la toalla chiquita que usaba para secarse las manos. Y Naruto todavía estaba sentado en la cama, leyendo y releyendo la carta que Sakura planeaba enviar.

"_Nuestros esfuerzos por ir a buscarte están lejos de terminarse. .._

_No me importa esperar cuanto. Te amo, y no hay día que pase sin pensar en ti. Mi alma es tuya, mi cuerpo también. Me involucré sin querer con Naruto, lo siento... pero mis sentimientos por ti son fuertes y si es necesario me uniré a tu causa una vez que te pruebe que puedo ser una kunoichi de utilidad. Así de grande es mi amor, que estoy dispuesta a dejar mi familia y abandonar la aldea, para convertirme en renegada y criminal... por ti, Sasuke. Por favor, nu_-" (lo que seguía era ininteligible)

Una vez que Sakura terminó de recoger sus cosas… fue y se paró al lado de la puerta de salida, se giró hacia el rubio y dijo :

- Bota todo eso si quieres.

- Obvio.

- Perdona, en serio...

- Olvídalo, ándate mejor – respondió Naruto, elevando el tono de su voz a un nivel más agresivo.

- Tenemos junta con Kakashi-sensei y Yamato-taichou pasado mañana. Parece que nos asignarán como escolt-

- Ya, ya, ok... - interrumpió el dolido chico a la Haruno- después averiguo. Ándate, por favor.

- Por favor no quiero que haya problemas cuando estemos con el sensei o con otras personas...

- Simplemente no me hables, y ya... – replicó él, cada vez con más odio en la frecuencia de su voz.

- No le digas a nadie...

A Naruto le temblaban los labios, de ira. No quería empezar a decir groserías.

- Todos deberían enterarse de lo suelta que eres...

Sakura, al oír eso, olvidó la culpa, y estalló.

- ¿Cómo que suelta, huevón, si siempre supiste que el otro nunca, pero nunca me dejó de gustar? - contestó Sakura mientras tomaba el tomo de la puerta y la abría, para largarse.

- Me habías dicho que ya no, suelta de mierda, perra y la sarna... ¡Vete! - gritó Naruto mientras se ponía de pie y encendía su cuerpo.

Sakura volvió la cabeza y con horror se le achicaron las pupilas : percibía claramente un chakra de pelea. Naruto se paró de la cama abruptamente.

- ¿Quieres pelear? No te temo ni un carajo, Naruto – advirtió sonriendo la chica (aunque con algunas gotas de sudor en la sien), sobreponiéndose a su evidente miedo a batirse con el jinchuuriki. Soltó el pomo de la puerta, y se puso de frente al chico que caminaba hacia ella, amenazante.

Se quedaron mirando unos instantes, cara a cara, cada uno recordando que sólo hacía pocas horas se habían sacado el jugo al máximo en la cama.

- Agradece que tenemos compromiso pasado mañana... si no, te friego aquí mismo– dijo Naruto con más odio que decepción.

Sakura ya no quería discutir más. Pegando portazo se fue.

Lo primero que hizo Naruto fue cambiar las sábanas. Después, al ir a sentarse al marco de la ventana, sintió ganas de llorar. Pero no lo hizo, porque él tenía dignidad, y aquella suelta no merecía que se derramasen lágrimas por ella. Con el sol como testigo, con el ceño fruncido, Naruto se mordía el labio inferior, maldiciendo el día en que se fijó en semejante golfa. Eran iguales. Todas parecían ser iguales. Todas, al final, eligen al príncipe, al bonito. Y el fracasado se queda solo.

- Anda, hazlo de nuevo – dijo Shikamaru mientras sacudía su miembro del líquido.

- ¿D- de nuevo? Ah... - Respiró aliviada Tayuya, que pensó que luego de la corrida del chico la fiesta se había acabado. Ella permanecía agachada, como rana, a la altura precisa que requería el cuerpo del hombre. Sonrió maliciosamente, y sin limpiar la humedad de su cara, con su diestra siguió agitando la herramienta del ninja, de arriba a abajo, presionándo levemente al bajar y soltando la mano al subir. A la vez, la mujer deslizó la mano izquierda a través de su propio cuerpo, deteniéndose en los pechos para masajear los pezones; luego bajó y alcanzó su propia zona íntima, para estimularla y otorgarse mucho placer. Segundos después...

¡Splat! Otro chorro de líquido empapó la cara de la mujer, que quedó anonadada al ver que...

- Me puedo venir cuantas veces quiera – sentenció Shikamaru, casi haciendo gala de su inusual talento.

- Pp- pero ... o_oU – gimoteó Tayuya - ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Cómo... que, no te secas nunca?

- Medicinas del clan Nara...

Shikamaru dejó de hablar al ver el destello de lujuria en los ojos de la pelirroja. Ella estaba ante un hombre ¿multi-orgásmico?

- Si puedes venirte cuantas veces quieras, entonces esto no tendrá fin... - dijo Tayuya casi con felicidad. La chica se incorporó y caminó a la camilla y (sin importarle que ésta estuviera al lado de la ventana abierta) se subió y como fiera se dispuso, con las rodillas separadas y hundidas en el pequeño colchón, y con los brazos cruzados y manos unidas haciendo presión sobre aquel mobiliario pensado para masajes y no para sexo. Luego, levantó la mirada y con deseo incitador pidió ser poseída.

- Dale, ponte atrás... - invitó Tayuya.

Shikamaru no se inmutó ante esta imagen. Hasta el momento ni siquiera se sentía infiel. No lo estaba disfrutando del todo. Pero, qué problemático era el asunto...

Había que hacer que la chica se aburriera y se largara cuanto antes.

Shikamaru aceptó la invitación, se subió a la camilla, se colocó de rodillas atrás de la chica, y la poseyó sin muchas ganas, aunque con mucha fuerza. El olor de las partes íntimas de la chica, de sus jugos y de sus pliegues privados, le había llegado inmediatamente al separar aquellos femeninos y redondos glúteos para buscar la entrada a su cuerpo. Eso le provocó cierta excitación, y algo mejor de ánimo, el ninja realizó su faena como correspondía... la chica, mientras subía en la galería del placer, repasaba mentalmente las caras y cuerpos que le gustaban : Konoha definitivamente tenía a los más guapos de todas las aldeas shinobi. Esta sí que era una aldea para el cachondeo. Y lo más interesante : parecía que todos (incluso las chicas!) en sus ratos de soledad y ocio, habían usado el chakra como estímulo y habían desarrollado uno que otro jutsu juguetón para los momentos prendidos... Así que simplemente se dejó coger. Apoyó su mejilla derecha sobre el colchoncito y dejó que el sol que entraba por la ventana le pegara un poco en la cara. Todo muy rico : el calor agradable de la tarde; la frescura en su cara, su cuello y sus pechos humedecidos de fluídos masculinos, y una cogida como satán mandaba. Todo perfect. Un par de orgasmos después, todo era incluso mejor.

Para desgracia de ambos, Shiho, desde una oficina del edificio de enfrente, observó boquiabierta todo lo que aconteció. Ni se despegó de la ventana.

La ventana de la pieza de Ino sonaba. Un golpeteo tímido, aunque urgente, se hizo sentir en el vidrio y el ruido hizo despertar a la rubia.

- Pase... - dijo la chica de las flores, que ya suponía que era alguna de sus amigas... o Sai. Flojamente se rascó un ojo.

El vidrio corredizo se abrió. Una mujer destrozada hizo ingreso.

- Permiso... - dijo Sakura, entre lágrimas, al entrar a la habitación de la Yamanaka.

- ¡Sakura! ¿Qué te pasó? - dijo la amiga, sentándose en la cama.

- Perdona por venir a despertarte.

- No te preocupes... no puedo seguir flojeando de todos modos.

Sakura notó que Ino estaba usando una prenda que ella conocía...

- Esa polera es...

- Si, me la regaló Naruto - respondió Ino - Me contó que le daba suerte y me la dió hace tiempo.

Sakura exhaló suavemente, con una leve sonrisa triste en los labios; luego se sentó en la cama, al lado de su amiga rubia, que le siguió contando sobre la polera :

- ... Naruto dijo que se imaginó que yo me vería graciosa usándola. Y bueno, la uso de pijama. Me queda re grande... tan lindo él, me encanta. Y pensar que yo y él antes nos llevábamos como las pelotas, ¿no, Sakura? - siguió hablando Ino, que repasaba inconscientemente el hecho de que se había follado al chico zorro usando el cuerpo de Hinata - Ojalá no te moleste que use como pijama la polera que me dió tu novio, ¿eh, Sak-? -

- La cagué, Ino.

- ¿Ah? - gimió la rubia al escuchar hablar por fin a su amiga.

- La cagué bien mal, Ino... - confesó Sakura mientras se echó sobre los brazos de su amiga, prorrumpiendo en llanto.

Sakura le contó todo. Sobre como empezó con Naruto, y sobre el hecho de que a pesar de iniciar esa relación, no dejó de amar a Sasuke ni de declarar espiritualmente a si misma al renegado ninja como dueño de su alma y cuerpo de mujer. La rubia hizo su diagnóstico : concluyó que Sakura en realidad sí sentía algo por Naruto, a pesar de seguir escribiendo amor eterno a Sasuke. Pero antes de pronunciarse, quería resolver sus dudas.

- ¿Y te ha respondido alguna carta? - preguntó Ino

- Sí... bueno, no en realidad. Recibí una vez un anónimo que "_Me encuentro con Sasuke. Tu ave pudo rastrearlo. Sasuke vio tus cartas, pero dijo que no le interesaban. No quiso matar a tu pájaro, pero hizo algo con él que no le permitirá rastrearlo de nuevo. Te lo comunico porque te entiendo. No lo busques más..._"

- ¿Le constaste a la Godaime?

- No...

Si lo que le dijo Sakura era cierto, no había dramas con lo del anónimo. No era algo digno de comentar a la Hokage. Ino entornó los ojos, y dijo:

- Me imagino que tampoco has podido concluir si el anónimo es verdadero o falso, o si es hombre o mujer... ¿cierto?

Sakura se veía batida, como sacada de una guerra.

- Sakura, tranquila. Quizás es mejor así... - continuó Ino.

- Me forzé a mi misma a querer a Naruto, pero no resultó. Seguía sintiendo cosas fuertes por Sasuke... Y lo peor es que ahora que terminé con Naruto, siento que en realidad sí me gusta, y mucho.

Ino asumió que su conclusión estaba correcta.

- Te gustan los dos.

A Sakura se le abrieron los ojos.

- Sí, te gustan los dos. Es natural... es humano. Tranquila.

La pelirrosa miró a los ojos a su amiga, buscando explicación. Luego, bajó la mirada, dispuesta a escuchar.

- Ino... ¿tu crees que se puede estar enamorada de 2?

- Tengo una especie de teoría : hay amor, sexo, y un intermedio. Por Sasuke sientes amor... Pero por Naruto sientes un intermedio entre cariño y sexo. Oye, mírame, - pidió Ino, levantando con el índice y el pulgar de su mano derecha el alicaído mentón de su sufrida amiga, que había bajado la cabeza - hablemos francamente. Naruto te da buen sexo, ¿no?.

- Sí... bueno, más bien, me daba buen sexo - respondió Sakura, secándose las lágrimas con sus manos temblorosas.

- Pero ¿sientes que te gustaría estar con él por siempre?

La Haruno se quedó pensando, y honestamente pensó que...

-... bueno, la verdad es que me gustaría conocer más hombres.

- ¿Lo ves? A ver, y ¿Que sentirías si alguien se trata de acercar a Naruto?

- Celos, me imagino.

- Ahí está : Quieres su sexo, te gusta su sexo, pero no lo amas. Sientes complicidad con él, eso es bien rico... Pero si viniera Sasuke-kun algún día, seguro que te vas con él, y se te olvida todo con Naruto.

Sakura no dijo nada. Sabía que eso era verdad.

- Ahora tienes la película más clara. Decide... pero elige uno. De a dos no se vale, Sakura. No seas mala. Hay varias que andan atrás de Naruto, y no me gustaría que él se perdiera todas esas experiencias y oportunidades de pasarlo bien, sólo porque tienes que sentirte vinculada a él, debido a que no puedes decidir por alguno.

Sakura reflexionó unos momentos. Respiró. Levantó la vista hacia el techo.

- Parece que voy a dejarlo ir.

- Tómate tu tiempo para decidir - aconsejó Ino, mientras doblaba sus piernas para abrazarlas - Quédate sola un tiempo. Semanas, diría yo.

- ¿Quién anda tras él?

Se produjo un silencio raro. Sakura miró a Ino de forma penetrante.

Luego de instantes, Ino decidió responder.

- No sé... varias. Hinata, por ejemplo - afirmó la rubia apoyando el mentón entre las rodillas, mientras rodeaba sus piernas con sus brazos.

- La primera en la lista, obvio - dijo Sakura, sarcásticamente.

- ¿Te desagrada?

- Ni eso. Como es tan tímida, no hubo nunca nada que temer.

- Pero tiene buenas tetas. Así cae cualquiera.

Sakura se sintió herida con aquel comentario. Ella no era voluptuosa.

- Pero el no es tan menso como para guiarse sólo por eso - contestó Sakura, con el orgullo maltratado.

- Pero Hinata es buena chica... ella no es sólo cuerpo. Si te soy honesta, te diría que Hinata, si quisiera, ahora mismo, podría tener a Naruto. Sólo con motivarse.

Haciendo esfuerzos por darle poca importancia a lo que decía su amiga, Sakura empezó a sudar frío. Muchas emociones por un día.

- Piensa bien si quieres dejarlo ir, Sakura. Si lo dejas, en cosa de días, más de una jote, no sólo Hinata, se le van a lanzar encima.

- P-pero... ¡dime quién! - gimió Sakura

- ¡Son muchas! Sólo te digo eso. No quiero torturarte con nombres.

Sakura se puso de pie. Miró a Ino, exhaló profundamente, y sonriendo se despidió lentamente:

- Gracias Ino. Siempre tu palabra me ayuda.

- No te preocupes. Para eso estoy. ¿No te quedas otro rato? Un té seguro que te hará bien.

- No te preocupes, es mejor que me v-

Sakura paró en seco. En realidad no tenía nada que hacer.

- Está bien - se corrigió - Un té no me vendría mal.

- Baja y pon la tetera. Me visto en un instante – dijo Ino, sacándose la polera pijama que le había regalado Naruto. No llevaba sostén, y en calzón se paseó por la pieza buscando qué ponerse... Y Sakura se quedó pegada, mirando la prenda que su amiga se había quitado y había dejado sobre la cama desordenada. La rubia la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

- Oye... ¡anda, ve a poner la tetera!

- ¡Cierto! - respondió Sakura, despertando de su imaginación. Era mejor pensar en otras cosas por el momento.

Naruto bajó de su casa mientras anochecía. Salió sin abrigarse. Parecía que iba a ser otra de esas noches calurosas. Quería ir a comprar algo de ramen y alguna botella de sake (aunque no estaba muy acostumbrado a beber, la situación lo ameritaba)... Y se le ocurrió volver donde Shikamaru. Necesitaba de un amigo para conversar.

Luego de unos minutos de andar, Naruto llegó al edificio en donde los Nara tenían su consulta. Ya debía ser la hora en que Shikamaru terminaba su turno de masajista. ¿Qué habría pasado luego de que Tayuya llegó?

- Ojalá Shikamaru quiera venir conmigo. Siento que no debo estar solo, o si no me voy a poner paranoico - se decía a sí mismo el ninja, mientras subía hasta el piso donde se suponía estaba su amigo.

Después de un par de escaleras, Naruto llegó al corredor, y un abrubto sonido lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. No se movió de donde estaba.

¡Bram!

Tayuya, arrastrándose de espaldas por el piso, y con el brazo diestro sosteniendo un par de prendas para cubrir sus pechos, salía de la consulta. Parecía asustada, y erguía a cabeza, mirando algo que parecía no comprender.

- ¡Todavía estás aquí! O_O ... eso quiere decir que Shikamaru... gghh - dijo Naruto, sobresaltado, concluyendo que le puso los cuernos a la rubia Temari.

Apoyada sobre sus codos, a ras de suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared frente a la puerta, y sin soltar las prendas que poco la cubrían, la mirada de espanto no se ibaa de los ojos de la pelirroja.

- Ya... ¡para! Carajo, ¡PARA! - gritó Tayuya, fuera de sí.

Naruto no entendía. Seguía con cara de "Nani? O_O"

Shikamaru apareció tras la puerta. Esataba en pelotas y... estaba "en actividad".

- ¿Ya te aburriste? No me he corrido lo suficiente - se rió Shikamaru, irónicamente.

- Pendejo insaciable, estás loco... como haces para...

Naruto se quedó de piedra al ver que Shikamaru estaba "como piedra", y al ver a Tayuya tan disminuída en el suelo, cual piedra. Tras un par de segundos el rubio advirtió que la cara y otras partes del desnudo cuerpo de la chica estában húmedos de un líquido blanquecino... "Guaj...!" pensó, a darse cuenta de lo que era.

La mujer, con rápidos movimientos, se vistió y salió corriendo, pero antes de pasar escalera abajo, giró la cabeza hacia Naruto, y al pasar por su lado, le susurró :

- Tengo que hablar contigo, lolito. Te ubico después.

Y sin decir más, bajó como rayo.

Naruto vió como la alarmada mujer descendía sin cuidado por las escaleras. Luego se giró hacia Shikamaru y le dijo

- Pero cómo... ¡Engañaste a Temari!

- Nop. Sólo le dí una lección a esa cachonda. Además, Temari ya lo sabe.

- ¿Ya lo sabe?

Temari apareció tras Shikamaru, liviana de ropa y respirando agitadamente. Qué loco, ¿no?

- ¿Tú de nuevo? ¿Qué quieres ? - dijo la musa de la arena, viendo casi con aburrimiento a Naruto, que, tras ver de repente a la rubia, se le cruzaron los cables y ya no entendió nada más.

El joven Uzumaki se quedó pensando unos instantes, y dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente :

- P-, pero... ¿Acaso esa chica no debería odiarte?

- Pues, con lo caliente que estaba... lo dejó pasar. Ella sólo quería que la cosa fuera más extrema, que yo la haya dejado medio muerta un par de años atrás no le interesó... Onda, se molestó al principio, pero como ella pertenece a esta aldea ahora, y yo soy de la Aldea aliada de Suna, somos camaradas, y-

- Qué loco está el mundo... - la interrumpió Naruto, mirando hacia abajo.

- ¡Oye, no me interrumpas! Ò_Ó - bramó la rubia

- Hey, no te muestres así frente a él. Es problemático, ¿sabes? - se quejó Shikamaru. No quería que Naruto viera a su novia usando una camisa rosa que le cubría hasta el inicio de sus muslos, y que exibía algo de su busto.

- Bueno... - contestó ella, entrando a la consulta para buscar su ropa.

"Qué partuza! -_-U" pensó Naruto.

- ¿Y... qué quieres?- preguntó Shikamaru a Naruto.

El chico zorro recordó abruptamente por qué había venido.

- Ehm... bueno es que iba a hablar algo contigo pero... Parece que estás ocupado.

- Dejémoslo para después. Mañana. Mmh, a ver, a las...

- !Mejor ahora! - irrumpió Temari, que salió perfectamente vestida - Vamos los 4 por algo para comer. Llama a tu novia, ¿de acuerdo, rubio?.

Naruto cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando escuchó la palabra "novia". Y Shikamaru, por arte de magia, entendió que había pasado algo con Sakura.

- Si vienes tan tarde, es porque no puedes esperar hasta mañana... Bien, esperen un poco - dijo Shikamaru, entrando a la consulta para vestirse. Temari, en tanto, se acercó a Naruto y le preguntó :

- Oye... en serio, ¿pasó algo?

- Terminamos.

La rubia inhaló aire rápidamente. No se lo esperaba.

- Duraron bien poco, qué quieres que te diga - comentó ella, tratando de salir del ánimo pesado del corto diálogo.

La expresión vacía de Naruto no cambiaba. Entonces Temari se puso un poco más seria.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos a conversar, los tres, con Shikamaru? Eso hace bien.

Naruto se sintió un poco aliviado al oír aquello. Al menos no estaría solo por un rato. Lo que menos quería era quedarse pensando.

- Bien.. - dijo Naruto, sonriendo un poco.

Shikamaru salió y cerró la consulta con llave. No estaba usando la chaqueta chuunin, sólo llevaba una sudadera blanca.

Temari colocó fuertemente la mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de Naruto, se giró hacia Shikamaru, y dijo:

- Ne... Nada de sitos concurridos hoy. Mejor algo tranquilo. El amigo aquí necesita que le pongamos atención, ¿vale? - dijo Temari, dirigiéndose a su pareja, guiñándole un ojo.

- ¿Eeh?... pues... ok - respondió Shikamaru, dejando que su novia decidiera que hacer.

- ¿Podemos ir a tu casa? - le preguntó Temari a Shikamaru.

- Está mi familia, qué problemático...

- ¿Y a la tuya? - preguntó la chica a Naruto.

-Oh... eeeh, sí, vamos a la mía. Todo bien.

- Buena!... Vamos a comprar algo. Estoy cansada y tengo hambre...

Los tres bajaron el edificio y compraron ramen y varias porciones de soba donde el viejo Ichiraku ; luego frituras, y unas cervecitas en otra tiendita. Naruto no quería saber nada más de alcohol _(N de Ty Tabor: al igual que yo, porque me imagino que debe aburrirles que escriba siempre sobre ninjas borrachos, ¿no? xD)_ porque ya había visto a mucho ninja ebrio y no quería que su casa se convirtiera en un antro, pero Temari lo convenció que con esa cantidad de cerveza no se podía embriagar ni a un espermio. Entre los 3 pagaron todo. Y, de camino a la casa de Naruto :

- La noche puede ser animada, incluso si sólo somos 3 - dijo Temari, entusiasmada. Después de follar siempre se ponía contenta. - Ojalá estuviera Kankurou aquí con algo para fumar.

- Heh, ¿y si nos pillaran? - preguntó Shikamaru, sonriendo, siguiendo el juego.

- Ppfff, si pasara eso nos llevarían con tu Hokage... y probablemente ella se pondría a fumar con nosotros.

-¿Naruto no fuma?- preguntó Temari a su novio.

- Al parecer no. A veces le hace falta, se pone muy hinchapelotas... es todo un problema, debería relajarse.

Naruto no pronunciaba palabra. Sentía como si estuviera entorpeciendo el buen ánimo de Temari. Pero sonrió a pesar de eso y se mentalizó a pasar un rato agradable. Además, nunca había notado que la feroz rubia lo consideraba amigo, o al menos, cercano.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Naruto, todo fue buena onda en adelante. Comieron, bebieron y rieron.

- ... porque yo no invoco, casi nunca. De hecho me apestan los contratos. Oye, tu invocas ranas, ¿cierto? - preguntó Temari al dueño de casa.

- Sí.

- ¿Y cómo conseguiste el contrato?

- Con Ero-sennin.

-¿Ero... sennin? - dijo Temari, riéndose, mirando a Shikamaru.

- Es uno de los tres legendarios Sannin, el gran Jiraiya - explicó él.

Temari recordó el nombre de Jiraiya, y que había muerto. La mirada de Naruto se desvió hacia el techo, como buscando la cara de su pervertido profesor.

- Ya veo - suspiró Temari, y tratando de cambiar el tema, dijo: - ¿Cuando vuelven a trabajar?

- Pasado mañana - dijo Naruto.

- Yo, mañana... qué problema - respondió Shikamaru, desanimado.

- A mi ni me han mandado un halcón. Ojalá que ni se acuerden de mí - dijo Temari, y los 3 se rieron.

Todo estaba de lo mejor cuando, en la parte baja del edificio donde vivía el jinchuuriki, 2 personas, que se aprontaban a subir, se encontraron.

- Hinata-san...?

- Shiho-san ?

Hinata y Shiho se miraron con sorpresa.

- Parece que has oído eso de que Uzumaki-kun tiene una pequeña fiesta - dijo Shiho.

Hinata se moría de vergüenza, y empezó a temblar.

- Ichiraku-san m- me dijo eso so- sobre Naruto-kun... E-... espero q- que Naruto-kun me reciba... - balbuceó Hinata.

- Pues, no creo que no nos reciba. Vamos - afirmó Shiho, que para fomentar el valor se había mandado al seco unas buenas fracciones de sake antes de irse de casa. Ni tartamudeaba.

Las dos subieron. Y antes de llegar a la puerta de Naruto...

- Ok, es hora - dijo Shiho, golpeando la puerta.

Hinata dedujo que la actitud de la chica se debía un rumor que había escuchado : sentía cierta atracción por Shikamaru.

- Shikamaru-san está con su novia hoy - advirtió Hinata, dando a entender que sabía lo que ella sentía.

- Lo sé, y no me importa - respondió la otra, justo cuando la puerta se abrió y la cara de Naruto apareció sonriente.

- ¡Buenas! ¿En qué pue- - alcanzó a decir él, pero se le congeló la lengua al ver que tenía al frente a la pechonalidad de Hinata.

- Nn- Naruto-kun... ¿podemos...? -

El shinobi empezó a decirse a si mismo que ya iban muchas emociones por un día. Y Hinata, sin siquiera saber si Naruto estaba molesto o no con la visita, empezó a deshacerse en disculpas.

- L- lo lo lo s- siento, Narut -

- Pa- pasen, pasen! - invitó Naruto, recuperando la sonrisa.

Hinata suspiró contenta, y entró. Shiho, que no había dicho nada, entró y le dijo a Naruto :

-¿Shikamaru-kun está aquí, cierto?

- Sip, está con su novia...

- Ah, vale...

Naruto hizo una mueca al notar la seguridad con la que se desenvolvía la chica de lentes.

Todos se sentaron en círculo en una gruesa alfombra a lado de la mesa. Todo iba perfecto, Temari no sospechaba que la desencriptadora estaba con la mente puesta en Shikamaru; los 5 se reían, sí, incluso Hinata... y la cosa estaba por ponerse mejor :

- ¿Tienes la marioneta y la guitarra aquí? - preguntó Shikamaru a Naruto

- Oooozzzu! - respondió Naruto, y del armario sacó los implementos de entretenimiento : Shikamaru tomó la guitarra, y usándola como bongó y como instrumento de cuerda con rápidos cambios, dió color a la performance de Naruto con sus 2 títeres de medio metro con forma de ninjas :

(N de Ty Tabor : Naruto (N), Shikamaru (S) )

_S: Cuentan que un buen hombre un día,_

_sin rango jounin todavía..._

_desempeñaba con bravura_

_la dura tarea ninja_

(golpes -para pam para pam para pam tack! luego- Si7, Mi mayor).

_N : Con kodachis y katanas_

_a un bandido se enfrentaba_

_daba lucha, atacaba_

_sin dejar ninguna vía_

Naruto movía las marionetas, pretendiendo una pelea. Notable trabajo hacía, casi se veía real.

_S : Su completo poderío_

_nunca falto de coraje_

_breve la batalla hace_

_y la gana, no sin drama_

_y raya el piso, corta el aire_

_la advertencia al delincuente :_

_"con mi gente estoy pendiente_

_si te acercas a una aldea_

_sea Konoha, sea la Arena_

_la piel yo he de cortarte"_.

Traka ta traka ta traka (golpes rápidos) Do#menor 7 / Fa# Mayor

_N : Le perdonó la vida_

_el honor es importante_

_pero fue en el instante _

_en que daba media vuelta_

_cuando el malo vió la puerta:_

_la salida más sangrante _

- Oohh... - dijeron las 3 chicas, absortos en la breve historia.

Pum, pa pam pum pum, pa pam pum pum... (golpes lentos)

_S : Los sellos explosivos_

_acaban todo en el espacio_

_borran todo y no despacio_

_queda el tiempo suspendido_

_Vuelan flechas, aves, plantas_

_polvo y niebla, rocas, hilos_

_trampas que se desmoronan_

_y los cuerpos de ambos ninja_

_caen tristes y abatidos._

_N : Aferrándose a un deseo,_

_nuestro ninja sigue vivo_

_la energía lo abandona_

_y cuando cayó dormido_

_lo rescata un caminante_

_que le presta buen auxilio._

Todas se quedaron en silencio,

_S: La misión está cumplida_

_el buen ninja no esperaba_

_que la lucha terminara_

_casi con perder la vida..._

_N y S : Aparentemente es fácil :_

_estocadas y evasivas_

_pero en un momento calmo_

_va la muerte y te la quita._

_La vida._

- Bravoooooo! - gritaron las chicas, aplaudiendo, emocionados por la historia.

Hinata no podía creer que Naruto tuviera talento para las marionetas, y que Shikamaru supiera tocar un instrumento.

- Voy a traer a mi hermano, voy a traer a mi hermano, ¿eh?... - decía Temari, riéndose, pretendiendo que Kankurou lo haría mejor.

-... creo que se trata de nunca estar desprevenido, incluso si ya has derrotado al enemigo – comentó Shiho a Hinata, que la escuchaba con atención.

- ¿Les gustó ? - preguntaron al mismo tiempo Shikamaru y Naruto.

- Buenísimo, bueno... ¡genial!

Luego, todos se sentaron a la pequeña mesa, Hinata al lado derecho de Naruto, los dos mirando hacia la ventana; y al frente Shikamaru sentado al medio de las dos chicas, con su novia a la derecha. Hablaron por un rato de la breve pero bonita performance del dúo ninja. Y en un momento de confianza...

- ¿Cómo está Sakura-san? - preguntó Hinata a Naruto.

- Terminamos.

Me imagino que todos entenderán las emociones en sentido contrario que sintió la Hyuga.

- ¿ Ha- hace cuánto?

- Hace sólo horas - dijo Naruto, bebiendo cerveza de una botellita.

Hinata, en esos momentos estaba dispuesta incluso a pagar con conseguir el secreto, el movimiento, la palabra, la caricia o el gesto indicado para acertar, llegar allí, al corazón de Naruto, ahora, cuando el chico lo necesitaba, más que nunca. Y, recordando algo sobre naturalidad y espontaneidad que Ino le había dicho antes, hizo, valientemente, lo primero que se le ocurrió. Miren qué sorpresa :

- Glub... Glub... - se escuchaba desde el cuello blanco de Hinata, mientras entraba por su garganta la cerveza de la botellita de la que el mismo rubio había bebido. Al terminarla, lentamente y de un solo trago, se limpió la boca con la manga, y descubrió ese maravilloso amargor, que hace aún más amena el disfrute de lo simple de la vida con los amigos, y que dió impulso a su cuerpo para romper el protocolo de comportamiento de princesa.

- La verdad no podía esperar más... que deliciosa sensación la de la cerveza, al seco. No me permiten ni levantar un codo porque se ve "poco formal" - confesó Hinata, ante un boquiabierto Naruto, que, esbozando una sonrisa de corazón, se sintió más cómodo que nunca con la chica

En tanto, Temari le contaba cosas a Shiho, y ella ni la escuchaba por ver la forma sexi en que Shikamaru tomaba su botellita y bebía.

Y, recordando el último ingrediente de seguridad y auto-confianza entregado por Ino, Hinata puso en marcha sus movimientos.

- Mmh, y sobre perder a tu chica, Naruto-kun, no te preocupes - dijo la Hyuga, sin tartamudear un ápice, y guiñando un ojo, agregó - Seguro vendrán más.

Naruto, notando el tono y el aura felina de la peliazul, empezó a sentir una nueva complicidad, esa tan deliciosa que vivió con Sakura, pero esta vez una elevada a la coqueta potencia. Una complicidad con labios pálidos pero sensuales, curvas tímidas pero vivas.

Una complicidad con corazón.

Una complicidad con olor a pechos blancos y grandes.

- Gh... - gimió silencioamente Naruto, al ver sonreír y reírse con una seguridad muy encantadora a Hinata, que no dudó en bajar un poco el cierre de su chaqueta, mostrando su escote, para invitar a la imaginación a despegar del opaco piso de la soltería. Había que usar todas las herramientas posibles.

Hinata quiso decir algo más, ya que si había que conquistar a Naruto, ella se propuso ser la mejor de todas :

- ¿Hablemos... en otro lado?

**¿Qué pasará? ¿Les gustó? Reviews! Please!**


	17. Shiho ¿pervertida?  Tayuya confiesa!

- Por la noche es agradable salir. En verano, digo.

- ¿Siempre sales?

- Sí, y salgo sola..

- ¿No te da lata salir sola?

- No... Bueno, no siempre es así. Un par de veces he salido con mi hermana, pero nunca con un chico.

- Ah...

Tal era el diálogo que sostenían Hinata y Naruto, en una nocturna salida a las vacías calles de Konoha en la estación calurosa. Dejando a Shikamaru a cargo de su casa por un rato (se quedó con su novia Temari y Shiho), Naruto prometió volver en un rato para hablar de la vida con la Hyuga.

- ¿Vamos al sendero de piedras? - invitó Naruto.

- Vamos.

Los dos se dirigieron a un lugar que en el día es muy visitado. El sendero de piedras era un sector de Konoha que daba a un arroyo y servía de sitio perfecto para picnics.

"Tranquila, por las piedras... conseguir al chico, conseguir al chico..." Se decía Hinata, mientras recordaba consejos de Ino : "Si quieres te lo puedes coger altiro. Si te abres la chaqueta, cederá en un instante, pero mejor te recomendaría ir lento... Con él no quieres sólo sexo, así que tienes que hacer todo despacio, cocínalo a fuego lento, y no se dará cuenta cuando se sienta enamorado de ti".

Es insólito el hecho de que Ino haya terminado dando consejos a Sakura y Hinata sobre un mismo hombre.

En pocos minutos llegaron al sendero de piedras. El empedrado se revolvía por entre los árboles, bajo los cuales había bancas y quinchos. Los dos fueron directamente a sentarse a la orilla del arroyo.

Naruto iba bien desabrigado : de polera negra y shorts de color naranjo. Hinata vestía una chaqueta que no sale en el manga ni en la serie (n. de Ty Tabor: sólo yo sé como es :3)... Nah, mentira, andaba vestida versión Shippuuden.

- Me gusta venir aquí también - contó la chica, quitándose la chaqueta, dejando ver el sobrio peto blanco que se estiraba ferozmente para soportar su pechonalidad.

- ¿Vienes aquí también en las noches, Hinata?

- Claro, creo que como hace 3 veranos. Y lo mejor de todo es...

La peliazul se quitó las sandalias y se metió en el arroyo.

- Pero ¿no tienes frío? A mí me está empezando a dar frío

- Ponte mi chaqueta - sugirió ella.

Naruto no podía creerlo. Habían pasado 2 horas desde que ella había llegado a su casa, y desde que salieron y llegaron al arroyo, no había tartamudeado una sola vez. Y ahora, en plena noche, iba y mojaba las patitas al arroyo.

Increíble lo que puede lograr un consejo de Ino y dos cervecitas.

Hinata empezó a dar pataditas para ver hasta dónde llegaban las gotas que levantaba, y reía espontáneamente. Naruto estaba gratamente sorprendido con lo que veía. Miró a su lado y vió la chaqueta de Hinata, y decidió cubrirse con ella. La prenda aún guardaba algo de calor de la chica, y por supuesto, su olor. El mismo aroma, entre inocente y candente, que despedía la piel blanca de la realeza Hyuga, cuando estuvieron haciendo cositas en la bodega de las mermeladas. No concretaron nada esa vez, pero, ahora... quién sabe.

- ¡El agua no está fría! ¿Por qué no vienes?

- Tengo frío . - respondió Naruto.

Hinata salió raudamente del agua, y tomando de las muñecas a Naruto, lo condujo hasta el agua. Lo metió con las sandalias y todo.

- No me dejaste ni sacarme las...

- No importa, Naruto-kun, no te preocupes. No te vas a resfriar.

Los dos se rieron. El agua estaba a una temperatura agradable.

En tanto, Shikamaru, Temari, y Shiho, seguían enfrascados en la conversación. La rubia hablaba y hablaba, Shikamaru la escuchaba con atención y Shiho no se aguantó y movió la mano bajo la mesa para agarrarle "ahí mismo" al ninja.

Shikamaru miró sorprendido a Shiho. No se esperaba para nada esto. "Otra más, qué problemático" pensó, y no podía creer que 2 mujeres aparte de su novia se le hayan insinuado el mismo día.

La chica desencriptadora miraba provocativamente al chico. Quería un triunfo soberbio. No ser la amante, sino conseguir al hombre frente a su misma novia.

- Ya regreso - dijo Temari, deteniendo su discurso sobre jutsus. Se dirigía al baño.

"Ahora..." pensó Shiho, y de un momento a otro le acertó un beso de los mojados al joven ninja. La primera reacción del chico fue de enojo y reprobación, pero algo llamó su atención. En aquel rápido movimiento, los gruesos lentes de Shiho se salieron de su lugar, dejando ver sus ojos. La cara de la chica, sonrojada, sus ojos, y su boca entreabierta deseosa de saliva Nara, encendieron el deseo de lo prohibido, sí, lo más prohibido todavía.

A Temari le daba lo mismo ver a su novio con otra chica, siempre y cuando ella estuviera presente. Además, ella tenía la sensación de que le haría mucha gracia ver como una mujer no aguanta más de 1 hora con su novio. Y con Tayuya comprobó aquello.

Terminado el beso, Shikamaru dijo :

- Estás loca. ¿Desde cuando...?

- Desde siempre...

La chica limpió sus lentes con su ropa. Y el ninja contempló por primera vez la cara

de Shiho descubierta. No estaba nada mal. Lentes, delantal, cara bonita, oficina de desencriptadores, a escondidas, sobre una mesa... Uh, a Shikamaru se le ocurrieron muchas cosillas. Pero si quería cumplirlas, esta vez Temari no podía enterarse. Si pasaba algo, tenía que ser un dúo y no un trío.

La chica, tras ponerse los lentes, volvió a besar y a masajear el bulto de Shikamaru. Él francamente lo disfrutó. Pero el sonido de la cadena desde el baño los hizo detenerse.

- Oye, ¿Vamos? Naruto no volvió nunca - dijo Temari al salir del w.c.

- B- bueno, vamos - respondió él.

- Yo me quedaré aquí a cuidar la casa de Uzumaki-kun.

- Pero si quieres puedes irte... - sugirió la rubia.

- Él salió sin llave...

- ¿Y cuando ha sido un problema eso para un ninja?, - rió Temari - bueno si quieres quédate. Bébete lo que queda.

La pareja salió de la casa de Naruto sin despedirse. Y Shiho fue simplemente a la ventana a mirar las estrellas. Quería pensar sobre lo que acababa de hacer, y deseaba que haya surtido efecto.

En tanto, Naruto y Hinata ya regresaban del sendero de piedras. Iban por las vacías calles de Konoha hacia la casa de Hinata.

- ¿Cuando salimos de nuevo? - preguntó Hinata.

- No lo sé, pasado mañana vuelvo a trabajar, - respondió Naruto - así que no sé cuando tenga tiempo libre de nuevo.

- Ah, ya veo. Pues cuando tengas tiempo, ve a mi casa y dile a Eita-san que me busque. Saldré de inmediato.

- ¿No te han asignado misiones?

- No por el momento.

Llegaron a la casa de Hinata. Era hora de despedirse.

- Bueno Hinata, nos veremos en otra oportunidad. Toma tu chaqueta.

- Bien. Nos vemos.

La Hyuga abrazó fuerte a Naruto, tratando de hacer él sintiera sus grandes pechos. No dejaba ir ningún detalle. Yamanaka Ino era la sabia. Luego trató de besar al chico zorro, pero éste se negó.

- Lo siento, sólo quería un beso.

- Recién vine a terminar hoy con Sakura-chan... No creo que sea correcto.

- Naruto-kun, ¿me puedes contar por qué terminaron?

- Prefiero no decírtelo. Simplemente ella y yo no podemos seguir juntos.

- Fue una relación bastante corta.

- No creo siquiera que haya sido una relación.

- Bueno, ya sabes Naruto-kun, cuando quieras venir a verme, estaré para ti.

- Nos vemos.

- Nos vemos.

Naruto se marchó. Al llegar a casa encontró a Shiho.

Los dos se fueron a sentar en la cama al lado de la ventana. Naruto se sentó sobre su almohada y se apoyó contra la pared. Shiho se sentó frente a él.

- Te voy a contar algo, Uzumaki-kun. Me gusta Shikamaru-san.

La actitud de la chica delataba alguna sorprendente noticia, aunque Naruto no se inmutó. El día había sido agitado. Una sorpresa más, una menos...

- Alguien ya me dijo lo mismo sobre Shikamaru. Y te responderé lo mismo : no te recomiendo acercarte a él, porque tiene novia y están enamorados. Es mi amigo, lo veo feliz.

- Recién nos besamos. Cuando Temari-san no nos estaba mirando.

Naruto abrió más los ojos.

- ¿Y qué te dijo él? ¿Cómo reaccionó?

- No dijo nada. Aunque no pareció molestarle.

- Insisto, Shiho, mejor no te acerques.

- ¿Por qué no? A mi me gusta mucho antes de que anduviera con Temari-san.

- Pero ella hizo la primera jugada, y por eso está con él. No te sirve haberlo querido por años si nunca tuviste valor para decirle algo. Ahora ya es tarde.

- Voy a seguir intentando a pesar de lo que me digas, Uzumaki-kun. Nunca había besado a alguien, y fue emocionante.

Naruto sintió mucho sueño.

- Shiho, no te quiero correr, pero ya me dió sueño.

- ¿Puedo quedarme aquí?

- No tengo otra cama...

- Pues dormiré contigo.

- ¿Estás loca?

- No tengo reparos. Es que no quiero ir a casa, está lejos, y no me puedo ir saltando como ustedes.

Recordando que en el universo hay que mantener fluyendo las energías positivas, Naruto finalmente accedió.

- Bueno, aquí nos acomodamos.

La cama no era chica, así que los dos cupieron cómodos. Shiho se quitó los lentes y los puso en el marco de la ventana. Había que dormir con la ventana abierta, el calor nocturno era mucho.

- Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches.

Naruto le dió una frazada a la visita y luego tomó una para cubrirse. La chica se quitó los zapatos y se acomodó. Sólo iba usando una polera color crema y unos pantalones de tela café oscuro.

Naruto se acomodó sobre su brazo derecho y se durmió.

En cierto momento de la noche, Naruto se despertó. La cama se movía rítmicamente. Pensando en algún pequeño sismo, no le dió importancia y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Pero el movimiento seguía y no pudo volver a dormir. Escuchó con atención, y se volteó a su izquierda. Shiho estaba despierta, y su brazo se encaminaba a través de su cuerpo, con la mano masajeando su zona íntima.

- Shikamaru-san, Shikamaru-san... - murmuraba ella.

La chica se estaba masturbando.

A Naruto se le pararon los pelos y algo más. Qué situación incómoda aquella. La chica giró la vista hacia la derecha y vió que Naruto estaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

- ¡L- lo siento, Uzumaki-kun...! ¡Qué verg...!

- Descuida, descuida, no le cuento a nadie - dijo él, dándole la espalda - Buenas noches. Eres mi invitada hoy y puedes hacer lo que quieras.

- O sea que...

- Puedes seguir si quieres -

Shiho se incorporó, dejó la cama y se paró frente a Naruto. Tenía el botón desabrochado y el cierre abierto. Se veía su calzón. Naruto no comprendía por qué a ella le daba lo mismo ser vista así.

- Mejor lo hago en el baño.

La chica fue al baño. Naruto pensó que a lo mejor estaba un poco ebria. Cuando había llegado estaban todas las botellitas en un basurero.

En un par de minutos salió del baño y volvió a acostarse al lado izquierdo de Naruto, que no había podido conciliar el sueño.

- Uzumaki-kun, ¿tu te masturbas?

El chico no podía creer que aquel día aún no terminara. Eran las 3 de la mañana del día siguiente, pero aún así, sentía que el día aquel no había terminado. Ya iban muchas cosas raras en menos de 24 horas. Terminar con Sakura, Tayuya huyendo de Shikamaru ( más encima lo vió en pelotas!), el paseíto al arroyo con Hinata, sus enormes pechos contra su cuerpo y el intento de ser besado... y ahora había una borrachita que se estaba masturbando y le preguntaba a él si eso le gustaba.

- Mira, Shiho, quiero dormir...

- Pero, respóndeme.

Naruto exhaló largamente. Luego dijo :

- Bueno, lo he hecho alguna vez, pero últimamente no. No en los últimos dos años.

- Pero no me has respondido si te gusta o no.

- Ok, si, me gusta.

La chica, satisfecha con la respuesta que recibió, hizo una invitación :

- ¿Lo hacemos juntos, entonces?

- ¡¿QUÉ?

- Autosatisfacernos, digo. Juntos.

Naruto cerró fuertemente los ojos y pidió el deseo de quedar dormido.

- Anda, vamos, aún no estoy satisfecha... No es muy cómodo hacerlo en el baño. Prefiero masturbarme aquí, acostada. Pero como no quiero que veas como me divierto sola, mejor acompáñame. ¿Qué te parece?

El hálito alcohólico que sintió Naruto por parte de la chica le confirmó que la chica

no estaba muy consciente de sus actos y que mañana se arrepentiría de aquello.

- No, Shiho, si quieres hazlo, está bien, pero quiero dormir.

- Anda, ya, anda... - insistió ella, bajando sorpresivamente el short del chico, dejando al descubierto su intimidad - Tócate, anda.

Cobrando vida propia, el miembro de Naruto sucumbió a los deseos de Shiho.

- ¿Ves que sí quieres? - continuó ella - Ya, empecemos.

La chica se quitó los pantalones y la ropa interior, abrió las piernas y empezó a autogestionar su placer. Viendo que la chica era open-minded completamente, Naruto no pudo hacer otra cosa que seguir la corriente. Si tenía uno o dos orgasmos más, seguro que la chica se cansaba y se quedaba dormida.

El pretendió masturbarse, lentamente, para que Shiho lo viera.

- No lo estás haciendo bien, Uzumaki-kun. Así debería ser.

La chica llegó al extremo de tomar con sus propias manos el bulto de Naruto, para masajear de arriba hacia abajo con fuerza.

"No, no no..." pensó Naruto, dejándose llevar sin querer por la excitación que produce una situación inesperada.

- Así, así...

- ¿Cómo es posible que hoy hayas dado tu primer beso y en un rato estés teniendo tu primer contacto sexual? ¿No pensabas darle el privilegio a alguien que quisieras?

- Me da lo mismo. Mi primera vez será con quien yo quiera, Uzumaki-kun, y esa vez será la que cuente. Pero después de todo, ahora no estamos haciendo nada, ¿o no?

Sin saber qué responder, Naruto decidió simplemente seguir. Haciéndolo de verdad, se proporcionó placer como se debía. Y la chica estaba ya muy cerca de concretar.

- ¡Mira, mira, ahí viene, ahí viene...! - dijo Shiho.

Un chorrito de líquido transparente salió disparado desde la intimidad de la chica, que se mordía el labio inferior y cerraba los ojos fuertemente mientras el orgasmo recorría su cuerpo. Y Naruto nunca había visto algo así. Shiho quiso explicarse al ver la cara atónita del dueño de casa.

- A algunas mujeres nos pasa. No te preocupes, no es orina. Tu cama no estará sucia. Quizás quede con mi olor, eso sí - contó ella,

- Las chicas... ¿También pueden mo...?

- Ahora es tu turno, Uzumaki-kun.

- ¿...?

- Quiero ver como eyaculas.

Como ya habían llegado tan lejos, a Naruto no le quedó otra. Agilizando el movimiento de su mano, se aprontó a terminar. Pero no podía, se sentía observado. Y Shiho, al ver las cejas fruncidas del chico, quiso ayudar.

- Si no puedes, yo te asisto.

La desencriptadora tomó a Naruto del paquete, lo giró hacia sí misma, y lo masturbó ferzozmente hasta que Naruto sintió fluir el líquido desde el interior de su cuerpo. Ciertamente la chica lo hacía mejor que Sakura.

El chorro blanco, al salir propulsado, mojó la polera de la chica, parte de su vello púbico y sus muslos. Ella, contenta con su tarea, se puso a reír.

- Mira, me mojaste... qué divertido. Bien, creo que es suficiente. Oye, ¿tienes algo de papel? - sentenció ella, tranquilamente, volviendo a colocarse su ropa.

- Eh... sí, creo... - respondió Naruto, buscando algo para secar en su velador. Sólo encontró un paquetito de pañuelos desachables que se le había quedado a Sakura. - Perra y la sarna, puta, puta y la re puta... - juró Naruto en voz baja.

- ¿Dijiste algo?

- No, no... Toma - respondió Naruto, alcanzándole los pañuelos a Shiho.

- Me mojaste mucho, mira toda esta espuma - decía ella, removiendo de su vello púbico el espeso grumo seminal del jinchuuriki - Mi pelo aquí abajo y mis muslos van a quedar con tu olor. Seré de tu territorio ahora, hahá.

Naruto, que prefirió tomarse este extraño evento con naturalidad, rió junto con la chica. Ella, luego de secarse, cayó profundamente dormida. Más tranquilo, el chico zorro cerró los ojos para concluir el día más extraño que había tenido.

Al amanecer, Naruto se encontró durmiendo solo. Quizás en un sentimiento de vergüenza, la chica prefirió irse silenciosamente. Sin culparla por ello, el jinchuuriki se levantó dispuesto a pasar en tranquilidad su último día libre.

Al ir a comprar algo para desayunar, encontró a Shiho en una esquina, por ahí. Tal como predijo Naruto, ella saludó fríamente y mostró indicios de vergüenza y arrepentimiento, junto con ligeros tartamudeos onda Hinata.

Resuelto a abandonar la actividad sexual mientras tuviera que ir a misiones, Naruto meditó en el transcurso del día.

Al día siguiente, en la mañana, como estaba previsto, Naruto fue a la junta con Yamato, Kakashi, Sai, y Sakura. Pero el hijo del Colmillo Blanco de Konoha, como siempre, no llegaba aún.

Iba a ser la primera vez que se veían Naruto y Sakura desde su discusión.

- Les adelantaré todo mientras esperamos a Kakashi-san. Hay que hacer un recorrido por toda la frontera. Partimos hoy mismo. La alianza nos obliga moralmente a descontar la inspección de la frontera con Suna, ya que hacerlo significaría demostrar desconfianza. Además, hay riesgos de combate puesto que la creación de Orochimaru conocida como Oto Gakure (n. de Ty Tabor: Aldea del Sonido) hace algunos años, ha motivado un sentimiento de emancipación a algunos pequeños feudos, comarcas y villas independientes de las naciones ninja, proclamando terrenos que no les corresponden como sus territorios. Por eso haremos un recorrido circular con partida en... - explicaba Yamato a los 3 jóvenes ninja.

Sai escuchaba calmo y atento, Naruto se esforzaba en entender lo que Yamato decía, y Sakura parecía estar en otro hacia el horizonte y no ponía atención a sus camaradas ninja ni al Taichou.

- Sakura, necesito que atiendas - dijo Yamato llamando la atención de Sakura.

- Estoy escuchando, Yamato-taichou.

- Al menos mira hacia acá, la explicación del despliegue de la misión es protocolo.

- No se preocupe, Yamato-taichou, no he dejado ir ningún detalle. Puedo explicar todo lo que ha dicho si quiere.

- Como tu superior, ordeno que gires hacia acá.

Sakura frunció las cejas con enojo, y sin voluntad tuvo que encarar al capitán y a sus dos compañeros. Su mirada fastidiada molestó a todos.

- No acepto muestras de arrogancia ni faltas de respeto en el grupo Kakashi - dijo Yamato.

- "Mirar" es un simple detalle en el protocolo. Lo que se escucha es lo importante.

Sai empezó a mirar hacia abajo y a distraer su mente con otros pensamientos. Más

allá de las sangrientas batallas, ahora siendo una persona más emocional cada día, le perturbaban mucho más las discusiones entre camaradas. Naruto miró hacia otro lado. Lo que ocurría no le importaba mucho.

- La cordialidad y el entendimiento son parte del trabajo en equipo. Estoy a tiempo de reasignar tu puesto a otro ninja o kunoichi si no estás dispuesta a cooperar - advirtió Yamato.

- Será Kakashi-sensei quien lo decida.

- En la jerarquía, sigo yo cuando él no está presente.

- Usted tiene sólo una utilidad, Yamato-taichou, y esa es controlar a Naruto.

A Naruto le latió una mejilla y frunció las cejas al escuchar su nombre.

- Dije que no iba a tolerar faltas de respeto - insistió Yamato.

- ¿Le estoy faltando el respeto? Shisou lo asignó efectivamente con ese propósito.

- Hokage-sama me asignó a este grupo por mis habilidades fuera de serie. Si bien lo que has

dicho no es una falta de respeto, no te estás dirigiendo de la mejor forma a un capitán.

- Llevo en el grupo mucho más tiempo que usted, Yamato-taichou, y no creo que me esté dirigiendo a usted de mala manera. Además, insinuar que me puede marginar del equipo no es la mejor opción. Más bien parece una represalia casi infantil.

- Puedo decidir eso ahora mismo, si quiero.

- Kakashi-sensei no lo permitirá.

- Si no me crees, bien. Te infomo que te declaro incompetente para la misión. Repórtate inmediatamente con Hokage-sama y solicita que en el menor tiempo posible disponga de un ninja médico en tu reemplazo.

- ¡Llevo más tiempo que usted en el equipo Kakashi, y ni crea que permitiré que me pasen por encima! - gritó Sakura, iracunda.

- Sakura, cálmate... - pidió Yamato, buscando paz - Por supuesto que quiero que estés en esta misión, eres probablemente la mejor kunoichi médico en tu generación, pero si no pones atención y no respetas a un superior, significa que no quieres cooperar con el trabajo en equipo. Si intervienes con el trabajo en equipo, intervendrás en el resultado de la misión.

- ¡Mire a lo que hemos llegado sólo por querer que lo mire! ¡Todo por un protocolo de mierda! ¡Estaba escuchando lo que decía! ¡En serio, le puse atención!

- ¡Lo quieras o no, estás fuera de la misión! ¡En ese estado no pued...!

- ¡Y un carajo! ¡¿Qué sabe usted sobre mí? ¡¿Sabe como me siento, acaso?

- ¡No tengo idea sobre qué es lo que te aflige, pero esas emociones pueden hacer que la misión termine en fracaso! ¡Retírate!

Irreconocible, la figura de Sakura se desplazó, levantando una pequeña nube de polvo, hacia Yamato. Éste, desprevenido, y con la guardia completamente abierta, no tuvo el reflejo suficientemente rápido como para generar un bloqueo. Sus sentidos sólo le permitieron percibir cómo un chakra oscuro y violento se reunía en un sólo punto frente a él, tomando la forma de un puño que se aproximaba a velocidad espacial, directamente a destrozarlo. Por suerte, con la capacidad de reacción que lo caracteriza, Naruto voló y desvió el golpe de Sakura que tenía inscrito el nombre de Yamato en él. Saliendo proyectados hacia la izquierda, rompiendo una banca de piedra, la ex pareja terminó entre los arbustos, al lado del camino. Sai y Yamato corrieron a ver lo que había pasado. Cuando la nube de polvo se disipó de entre los árboles, los dos ninjas vieron a Sakura sentada sobre el pecho de Naruto, acertándole con extremismo casi bélico todos y cada uno de los puñetazos que sus femeninas y demoníacas fuerzas le permitían. Las lágrimas, profusas e interminables, cayeron como proyectiles silentes sobre la chaqueta negra-naranja de Naruto. Al sentir su prenda húmeda de tristeza, el chico pareció absorber y comprender la frustración e intolerancia que dominaban el cuerpo de la chica. Y se dejó golpear.

Absortos en el patético espectáculo, Yamato y Sai no atinaron a hacer algo. Fue al mirarse el uno al otro cuando cuando recién avanzaron hacia los arbustos para detener a la chica que volcaba toda su rabia contra la cara de Naruto.

- ¡Sakura-san! ¡Detente por favor! - gritó Sai, tomando el brazo izquierdo de la atacante.

- ¡Sakura! ¡Esto no te conviene! ¡Te perjudicará! ¡Detente, no lo hagas más grave! - dijo Yamato, tomándole el otro brazo,

- ¡Se van a la mierda! ¡O los friego a los dos! - bramó ella soltándose, reanudando la tanda de golpes contra Naruto. Sai y Yamato cayeron hacia atrás.

- ¿Estás contenta?

- ¡Eh...!

La voz de Naruto surgió de entre las magulladuras de su cara.

- ¿Estás contenta ahora? - repitió Naruto.

Sakura detuvo sus golpes. Respiraba agitadamente y miraba con ojos desorbitados al rubio.

- Informaré a Hokage-sama que el equipo Kakashi no está en condiciones de cumplir una misión. Tenzou, acompáñame.

La voz de Kakashi había surgido de entre los árboles. Él estaba apoyado contra un árbol cercano. Presenció toda la escena.

- Entendido, Kakashi-san. Te acompaño - respondió Yamato.

- Sakura, me decepcionas. No intentes nada estúpido si quieres seguir siendo parte del equipo Kakashi - dijo Kakashi, desapareciendo repentinamente. Yamato le siguió.

Saltando por los tejados, Yamato y Kakashi iban raudos al edificio de la Hokage.

- ¿Crees que haya estado bien dejarlos solos? ¿Y si se ponen a pelear más violentamente, Kakashi-san?

- Descuida, Tenzou. Es seguro que Sakura entendió mi mensaje...

Sakura, con los sentidos agudizados, no dejó de mirar un momento a Kakashi, desde que apareció hasta que se fue. Tuvo miedo. Temió por su integridad física. Por un momento pensó que su sensei se le vendría encima. Finalmente bajó los brazos, y miró al cielo, obstruido por las ramas de los árboles. Se quedó así, varios minuntos. Sai estaba helado y aventuró unas palabras cuando la chica bajó la cabeza.

- Será mejor que lleve a Naruto-kun al hospital.

- No. Yo lo curaré - dijo Sakura.

Naruto miraba a la chica sin emoción alguna, y no pareció oponerse. Ella colocó sus manos sobre las mejillas del ninja. Palpando su piel lastimada, se sintió arrepentida. La calidez del cuerpo de su ex le trajo fugaces sensaciones de anteriores días mejores. Luego dijo, fríamente :

- Ahora sí que la cagué.

- ¡Haruno Sakura! ¡Tienes momentáneamente prohibido acercarte a la persona de Uzumaki Naruto!

Dos ANBU aparecieron de la nada, agachados, a ambos lados de Naruto, cada uno sujetando las manos con las que Sakura curaba al chico.

- ¡Tú! ¡Llevarás a Uzumaki Naruto al hospital! - dijo uno de los ANBU, dirigiéndose a Sai.

- Entendido - respondió el aludido.

- ¡Haruno Sakura! ¡Nos acompañarás inmediatamente al despacho de Godaime Hokage-sama!

Sin soltarse, Sakura se puso de pie, y se dejó conducir por los ANBU.

Una vez frente a la Hokage, la pelirrosa no cabía en sí de verüenza.

- Insubordinación, insultos, amenaza a un superior y agresiones a un compañero de equipo.

¡Sakura, no es la primera pataleta, y esta vez has llegado muy lejos! - bramó Tsunade.

- Asumo por completo la responsabilidad, Shisou.

- ¡Tú ya no pareces ser mi alumna! ¡Dirígete a mi como Godaime o Hokage-sama! ¿Quieres que agregue más al expediente del caso?

- Lo siento, Godaime-sama.

- ¡Estarás recluída por días indefinidos en el bloque de entrenamiento 8!

La cara de Sakura se deformó de sorpresa. Aquello no se lo esperaba.

- ¿... seré encarcelada?

- ¡Ruega por que Kakashi no te saque del equipo 7, y por que yo te siga considerando de confianza! ¡Llévensela! - ladró la jefa, ordenando a los ANBU que estaban a ambos lados de la acusada.

- ¡Hai! - respondieron al unísono los ANBU.

El bloque de entrenamiento 8 era la única dependencia ninja en toda la aldea con

celdas, y sólo tenía 4, que se habían creado hacía muchos años. Era el lugar que serviría de prisión para Sakura. Ella y los ANBU aparecieron en la puerta del recinto.

- Vaya, vaya, no había visitas por aquí hacía mucho tiempo - dijo el conserje del lugar, cuando vió a los ANBU llegar con Sakura - Qué pena, nuestra aldea llevaba años sin tener a un encarcelado por mal comportamiento. Décadas.

- Se la encargo, Juuro-san - dijo uno de los ANBU.

Los subordinados de la Hokage dejaron a Sakura, esposada con un metal explosivo de forma cuadrada, en el bloque de entrenamiento, que no era más que un edificio de 3 pisos y una gran cancha de tierra con postes de madera. Allí solían entrenar los jóvenes ninjas sus habilidades con shuriens y kunais, pero como no era un recinto muy grande a menudo se sufrian accidentes. El local quedó sin uso.

- Espero que te agrade el lugar. ¿Cuánto tiempo debes estar aquí?

- La Godaime me dijo "días indefinidos".

- Ah, bueno, no te preocupes, saldrás en menos de una semana. Cuando es menos de un mes dicen "semanas indefinidas", o cifras exactas de meses para estadías más largas. Bueno, al menos así era antes.

El conserje Juuro era un viejito canoso y de barba, bien flaco. Vestía una jardinera y una camisa que parecía ser blanca pero estaba sucia.

- Lléveme a la celda, por favor - pidió Sakura, que no quería hablar más.

- Entendido, señorita. Vaya, quién iba a pensar que vendría una chica aquí. Antes sólo fueron encerrados un par de hombres.

Sakura, comprendiendo que probablemente ella era la primera mujer en ser encarcelada, se sintió aún más disminuída.

- Aquí es. Si quieres ir al baño, me avisas. El almuerzo es a la 1. Si quieres una frazada o necesitas otra cosa, me llamas.

- Gracias.

El conserje condujo a la chica a una de las 4 celdas. Diciendo "kai" y haciendo un sello extraño con una mano, le quitó la esposa explosiva a la chica. Luego, con algo de pena, la encerró.

- Puedo dejar la reja abierta si quieres. Así puedes salir a la cancha por la noche. Pero sin escapar, ¿eh?...

- No, de ninguna manera. Cumpliré el castigo como corresponde. Encerrada.

El conserje dejó a Sakura que apenas llegó se tendió en la delgada camita que había en la celda. Tenía mucho que pensar.

Cuando Naruto salió del hospital, luego de ser revisado brevemente, lo primero que hizo fue ir donde Tsunade.

- Abueli Tsunade, asígname una misión.

- Con esa cara de empanada no irás a ningún lado. Mírate, estás todo moreteado.

- ¡Sabes que en cosa de horas el chakra del Kyubi me sanará! Anda, envíame con algún grupo. Supe que al grupo del cejotas le falta un integrante, porque Neji está enfermo-

- ¡Naruto! El equipo Gai necesita un ninja detector, y tú no estás capacitado. Esperarás para otra misión, probablemente mañana.

- ¡Vieja Tsunade! ¡No puedo pasar otro día sin misiones! ¡Me voy a atrofiar!

- Ò.Ó ¡Más respeto! Nada de abuela o vieja, te he dicho mil veces.

- Bueno ¬ .¬

- Mejor, deberías ir a visitar a Kakashi.

Los dos se pusieron serios de repente.

- Está muy afectado. Me sorprendió que se sintiera casi responsable por lo que pasó. Ustedes son su primer equipo, ya lo saben, así que son muy importantes para él. Acompáñalo un rato. Le hará bien. Nunca lo había visto así.

- Entiendo. Me voy, viejita Tsunade.

- Suerte. Habla con Kakashi y ve a descansar. Ah, y te quiero en forma para mañana. Quizás te ponga con el equipo Gai, en una misión que no requiera un ninja detector.

- Ok. Ja-na.

Kakashi, al llegar a su departamento, se sintiómás acongojado que nunca. Se quitó el protector, la máscara, la chaqueta jounin y las sandalias. se tendió en la cama. Miró al techo y recordó las caras de los primeros discípulos que aprobó. Unos niños tercos e inspirados, y una chica con poca confianza en si misma pero con buen potencial. Qué tiempos aquellos. Las lágrimas, al caer por los bordes de su cara, le provocaron una cosquilla casi agradable, como memorias de buenos momentos. Luego, cerró los ojos pensando en que quizás había hecho un mal trabajo con sus alumnos. Uno desertó, y ahora los otros dos se peleaban.

- Kakashi-sensei, ¡Kakashi-sensei!

Era Naruto. Estaba parado en la entrada.

- Voy a entrar, Kakashi-sensei.

El ninja de pelo platinado se sentó en la cama, se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas, se colocó la polera mangas cortas con máscara, e invitó a Naruto a entrar.

- Pasa, Naruto, está abierto.

Naruto entró lentamente, sonrió a Kakashi y se fue a sentar al borde de la cama.

- ¿Estás bien, Kakashi-sensei?

- Hokage-sama es una parlanchina. Seguro te envió aquí...

- No, no, vine aquí por mi cuenta - mintió Naruto.

- ¿Y tú, como estás?

- Duele un poco, pero ya pasará. El chakra rojo se encargará - dijo Naruto, sobándose la cara llena de banditas.

- Ya veo.

Después de unos momentos de silencio, Kakashi contempló la figura de su discípulo. Ya era todo un hombre. Y Sakura toda una mujer.

- Naruto, tú y Sakura son cada vez más adultos.

- Así parece - respondió Naruto, sonriendo.

- Me pregunto si hay algo que he hecho mal...

- No, no, Kakashi-sensei, no es tu culpa.

- ¿Eh?

- Sakura se comportó así por un problema que tuvimos. Seguro es por eso. Está frustrada y enojada.

Kakashi sabía que los dos tenían algo.

- Nunca ha sido muy buena idea que haya una pareja en un equipo.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Terminaron?

- Sí.

- Ojalá que no intervenga en el futuro trabajo en equipo.

- Descuida. No pasará nada. Todo estará tranquilo. Pero, antes de eso, quiero saber, ¿seguirás considerando a Sakura como parte del equipo? Se supone que si hay problemas de comportamiento se puede prescindir de algún integrante, ¿cierto?

- Vaya, vaya, parece que has estudiado el manual, Naruto. Bueno, para serte sincero, pensé en esa posibilidad, pero creo que Sakura reconsiderará muchos de sus pensamientos, y sabrá comportarse.

- Pienso lo mismo.

- Naruto, ustedes son lo más cercano que tengo a una familia. No debería contarte esto, pero las turbulencias en el equipo estos últimos años me han afectado bastante. Si hay más peleas...

Naruto se giró hacia su maestro.

-... me temo que tendré que reasignar a cada uno de ustedes a otros equipos.

- ¿Desarmar el equipo 7? ¿Kakashi-sensei... es en serio?

Naruto se oyó muy consternado.

- Si la cosa sigue así de mal...

- No, Kakashi-sensei. Con la partida de Sasuke el equipo ya ha estado muy mermado. Me encargaré personalmente de que las cosas anden bien.

Kakashi miró con sorpresa a Naruto. Tan resuelto, el chico actuaba cada vez más como un adulto.

- Kakashi-sensei, me voy. Espero que te sientas mejor.

- Claro, Naruto. Nos vemos.

Naruto salió de la habitación de Kakashi. Éste se recostó, y pensó que quizás no habría pasado algo tan malo si hubiera llegado a tiempo a la junta con el equipo. Usando ambas manos como almohada, y pensó en voz alta :

- Vaya, Obito. Quizás deba empezar a llegar más temprano a mis compromisos.

En la mañana, el conserje le avisó a Sakura que sus padres reaccionaron de mala manera frente a lo de su encierro. Cumplido el castigo allí, le esperaría seguramente una reprimenda y otro castigo en casa. Era la tarde del segundo día de su encierro, y un golpe seco de madera contra metal despertó a la pelirrosa de sus preocupados pensamientos.

- Sakura-chan, arriba, tienes visita... Sakura-chan - dijo el conserje Juuro, golpeando la reja de la celda con su bastón.

- ¿Me permiten visitas? - dijo ella, incorporándose, con miedo. Esperaba ver las iracundas caras de sus padres tras las rejas, pero en lugar de eso, vió unos atractivos ojos azules, un erizado cabello rubio y un parche atravesando la nariz de rasgo infantil que caracterizaban al (alguna vez) ninja más alocado del mundo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Naruto?

- Sakura-chan, quiero que olvidemos lo que pasó y volvamos a funcionar como un buen equipo con Sai y Yamato-taichou.

- No te preocupes por eso. Envié en la mañana mis disculpas por escrito a Yamato-taichou, a Kakashi-sensei y a Sai por mi comportamiento. También debe haberte llegado el mensaje a tu casa, ¿no?.

- Sí, lo vi.

- Cuando salga debo ir con cada uno y presentar mis excusas pers-

- Sakura-chan, por favor, para Kakashi-sensei somos sus más cercanos. Cuando sientas que algo te incomoda y quieras ir contra alguien del grupo, piensa en el sensei y lo mucho que le afecta vernos pelear.

- Lo sé, Naruto, fui muy lejos...

Luego de unos momentos de no saber qué decir, Sakura notó que Naruto traía algo en la mano.

- Oh, esto... es para ti - dijo Naruto, captando que ella había reparado en el gran paquete que sostenía. Pasándolo a través de la reja, Sakura, sintiéndose algo incómoda, lo recibió. Adentro había galletas y unos dulces, pan, unas cajitas de jugo y servilletas.

Sakura cerró los ojos muy fuerte, y empezó a respirar agitadamente.

- Puedo traerte más mañana. Vendré todos los días. Ah, y también le dejé unos termos con té a Juuro-jiisan.

-¡¿Por qué?

Sakura, de la nada, prorrumpió en un estrepitoso llanto, dejando caer el paquete al suelo, y a sí misma, también. De rodillas en el suelo, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, comprendió que había llegado a lo más bajo : ser regañada, ser encarcelada, y ahora sufrir con la caridad de su ex.

-¡NARUTO! ¡¿Por qué haces esto, imbécil...? ¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta...? - gritaba ella con rabia, vergüenza, y angustia a la vez, mientras las lágrimas inundaban su cara, a pesar

del esfuerzo de sus manos por contenerlas.

El chico zorro no se inmutó al ver a la chica tan disminuída en el suelo.

- ¡Tonto! ¡¿Por qué... haces estas cosas? ¿Por qué... ?

- Vendré mañana también. Es mi deber velar por el bienestar de los integrantes del equipo Kakashi.

Sakura levantó y descubrió su cara, mojada completamente. Naruto entornó los

ojos.

- ¡¿Por qué haces esto...? ¡¿Por qué eres tan lindo, Naruto? ¡¿Por qué mierda haces estas cosas? ¡Sabes que me conquistas! ¡La putamadre!

Los puñetazos en el suelo que ella dió provocaron feroces grietas. Y no paraba de llorar y gemir.

- ¿Por que... eres tan lindo conmigo, Naruto? Me haces mal, me haces mal... ¿Por qué eres

tan rico...? Te hice puré ayer, te hice bolsa, a puñetazo limpio... y aún así, me vienes a ver, con tu cara de zorrito, tan lindo, y me traes un paquete... ¡¿por qué tengo que sucumbir a ti, a tu encanto?

- Sakura-chan... basta.

- ¡Sabes que voy a recaer! ¡Sabes que voy a ir corriendo a tu casa, y no a la mía, cuando salga de aquí...! ¡Sabes que voy a recaer contigo, si te pones así, tan bonito...!

- Sakura-chan...

- ¡No seas coqueto! ¡Castígame! ¡¿Por qué no me castigas?

La Haruno se mordió tan fuerte el labio que se hizo sangrar.

- Tranquilízate, Sakura-chan.

- ¡... Ya no sólo me calientas, Naruto! ¡Me dí cuenta que...en verdad, yo a ti...!

- ¡Basta!.

Naruto sonó más serio que nunca. Sakura se asustó.

- No te confundas, Sakura-chan. Como ya te dije, es mi deber velar por el bienestar de los integrantes del equipo Kakashi.

Sakura dejó de llorar.

- Nos vemos mañana.

Ella sintió que se le iba a acabar el mundo. Era el ahora o nunca.

- ¡Naruto! ¡Yo te-!

- ¡No me interesa!

- ¡Naruto, por favor!

- ¡Me metí con Hinata!

Todo rastro de vida pareció abandonar el cuerpo de Sakura.

- ¡Hinata... ! ¡HINATA! - gritó Sakura, con ira - Zorra tetona, se hacía la tonta...

Acabaría con ella, aunque la encerraran mil años. Aquellos eran los pensamientos de la pelirrosa.

- ¡Sí, y en la noche, Shiho me masturbó! ¡Y lo hizo excelente! ¡Ahí tienes! ¡Soy un puto de mierda! ¿Vas a amar a un puto, acaso?

Perdiendo casi por completo la razón, Sakura casi se perfora el cráneo con los dedos. El dolor la hizo volver en sí rápidamente.

- ¡Vete! ¡Vete!

- ¡Hasta mañana!

Naruto, caminando rápidamente, abandonó el lugar. El conserje, que escuchó todo, no se acercó a las celdas en todo el día.

En soledad absoluta, Sakura recogió el paquete. Sacó un par de galletas y las comió, mientras se recostaba en la camita de la celda, y se giraba hacia la pared. Empezó a murmurar, para sí :

- Zorrito... Mi zorrito, mi Naruto... Ino, la cagué, me enamoré de verdad...

Camino a casa, el rubio se encontró con alguien.

- ¡Lolito!

- ¡Tayuya!

Ella lo esperaba sentada en la baranda de una escalera lateral de un edificio cerca de su casa.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿No te acuerdas? Te dije que quería hablar contigo.

- Ah...

- ¿Vamos a dar una vuelta?

- Oye, ¿no te puedes esperar a otro día?

- No, porque me van a dar misiones desde mañana.

Naruto miró hacia el cielo, y exhaló.

- Estoy cansado, no quiero caminar. Sorry...

- ¿Vamos a tu casa?

No parecía mala idea. Allá fueron.

Tayuya entró a la casa de Naruto, y la encontró acogedora.

- Todo desordenado. Depa de soltero, ¿eh? - comentó ella, al entrar, mientras desviaba su atención a una bolsa de basura llena de botellitas de cerveza y bolsas de papas fritas - Ah, y tienes buenas fiestas, parece.

- ¿Jugo, té, cerveza... ? - dijo Naruto, desde la cocina, abriendo su pequeño refrigerador.

- Quiero jugo.

- Dale, toma - respondió él, lanzándole una cajita de jugo.

- ¿Tuviste carrete ayer?

- No, sólo vino Shikamaru, Temari, y 2 amiga.

Al escuchar el nombre del chico Nara, Tayuya cerró un momento los ojos.

- Ah, que entrete - contestó Tayuya, agarrando la guitarra de Shikamaru, que estaba detrás de un mueble - ¿Le pegas a la guitarra?

- No mucho, lo básico.

La pelirroja hizo sonar un par de cuerdas y pulsó unas notas de curiosidad, como

quien investiga un juguete nuevo.

- ¿Y, de qué querías hablar?

- Te dije que me mandan a una misión mañana - empezó ella, dejando de lado la guitarra - y nos falta un integrante.

- ¿En serio? Pues... claro, cuenta conmigo - dijo Naruto, tras analizar la petición.

- Somos puras mujeres, eso sí.

- Da lo mismo. Ya he estado en grupos de mujeres antes.

- Tsunade-sama me dijo que viniera contigo, recién.

Naruto volvió al refrigerador, sacó otro jugo y lo abrió. Luego de beber, preguntó :

- No creo que me hayas querido venir a mi casa sólo para preguntarme eso.

Tayuya se acercó a la ventana, miró al cielo, y luego se recostó en la cama que estaba sin hacer.

- Aquí huele a chica. Te tiraste a tu mina y ni siquiera hiciste la cama - rió ella.

- No, no. Terminé con mi chica.

La pelirroja sintió pena por el ninja.

- Qué mala... bueno, vendrán más.

Naruto recordó fugazmente lo que le había dicho Hinata : "... vendrán más".

- Ya pues, dime, qué onda...

- Creo que ya no me gusta más Shikamaru.

- Mejor - comentó Naruto, sentándose al revés en una silla, cruzando los brazos sobre el respaldo.

- Qué loco tu amigo. Te juro, que es... una máquina. No se cansa nunca.

- No quiero detalles .

- Me hizo venir como 6 veces en tres minutos, te juro.

- ¡Aaaaaggh! ¡Te dije, sin detalles!

- Pero... no me puede gustar un hombre así.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- No puedo estar con un hombre que me supere, sexualmente. Es estúpido. No puede ser. No aguantaría que me reventara cada vez que me hiciera el amor. Ni siquiera ocasionalmente, como amante. No quiero romperme el "·$%&/ siendo tan joven.

- Yo pensaba que a una mujer le encantaría tener a un hombre que les hiciera el amor sin cansarse - dijo Naruto - Ah, oye, no te escuchaba hace tiempo decir un insulto.

- Tsunade-sama me dijo que tenía que moderar mi vocabulario - contó ella. - En fin, te decía... Ya no me gusta más. Pero, aquí viene lo fuerte, que te venía a contar.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Ayer, después de follar un rato, apareció su novia. Pero estoy segura que él la llamó, de alguna forma la llamó. Porque, no puede ser que al entrar nos haya visto tirando, y no haya dicho nada.

- ¿No dijo nada? ¿No hizo nada?

- Abrió la puerta y se sacó la ropa, al instante. Al principio, la hice detenerse, apenas me di cuenta de que era ella la que casi me mata hace tiempo. Detuve todo, todo el acto. Pero Shikamaru dijo que no había problema, y la mina se me tiró encima...

- A ver, ¿por qué me estás contando esto? Ve al grano, pues.

- Espera. Shikamaru me siguió cogiendo bien fuerte, aunque le dije que parara. Estábamos en la camilla. Y la rubia, cuando se sacó todo, fue hacia nosotros, puso una rodilla a cada lado de mi cabeza, y me colocó la vulva en la cara...

- Sin detalles, dije ¬.¬ - se quejó Naruto. - Pero entonces, ¿qué hiciste?

- Lamer, pues, no me quedó otra.

- No, tonta . Te pregunto si al final no los detuviste.

- No había cómo pues, si estaban re calientes los dos.

- o_o

- La chica se bajó de la camilla, y se volvió a poner en la misma posición, pero mirando hacia Shikamaru, para poder besarlo. Yo, mientras, le tuve que seguir lamiendo allí abajo.

- ...

- ... después él la manoseó hasta el culo, me manoseó las tetas a mí, y se las empezó a chupar a ella. Ella las tiene más chicas que yo... Oh, él le chupaba los pezones, y los mordía. Todo esto, sin dejar de penetrarme. Me las tocaba a mi, y se las chupaba a ella. Hacían mucho ruido. La rubia gemía como prosti de la Aldea de la Roca.

- ¡Sin detalles, dije! Ò_Ó

- Después de un rato de lamerle, la rubia se contrajo entera, apretó los glúteos, y dijo "esperen, esperen... aaauuuu" y se vino. Me mojó un poquito la cara. Todavía recuerdo su olor. Después los dos se bajaron y se pararon al lado de la camilla, y ella lo empezó a masturbar para que me mojara entera. El muy puto me chorreó como 3 veces seguidas.

Naruto se empezó a reír.

- Oye, no te rías, al final no la pasé muy bien.

- Pero anda al grano, pues...

- Es para que sepas lo cachondos que son esos dos. Después me obligaron a hacer cosar rarísimas, los 3 juntos, obvio. Me masturbaron entre los dos, hicimos el 69 doble, el 89, el 102, el taladro suizo, la mirada del cocodrilo, jinete invertido, doble jinete invertido, la maría antonieta, la carretilla... de todo. Y bueno, pasó lo que temía que pasara.

- ¿Qué? - dijo Naruto, al escuchar tanta posición sexual rara.

Tayuya interrumpió la narración al ver que...

- Oye, apunta para otro lado, rubio.

- ¿Por qué?

- Mírate - dijo ella, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza, mirando hacia la entrepierna de Naruto.

El chico tenía una erección de esas. Se le notaba mucho y el bulto parecía querer romper su pantalón. (n. de Ty Tabor : A ver a cuantos lectores varones les pasa lo mismo xD)

- Baja las revoluciones, que no te estoy contando esto para que te calientes.

Naruto encontró raro este comentario, ya que la misma Tayuya era bien promiscua y no era de las que dejaría pasar una erección así como así. Además, ella le había ofrecido sexo en una ocasión.

- Sé directa entonces, ¿qué te pasó, entonces? - preguntó Naruto, un poco avergonzado por mostrarse como roca.

- De tanto tocar a esta mina... Me gustó.

- ¿Qué?

- Parece que soy lesbiana, chico zorro.

Sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, el rubio presintió que en Konoha los amoríos, los flirteos y las situaciones sexuales extrañas nunca acabarían. Y ya había experimentado y oído muchas como para una persona que no se considera adulto.

- Sí - continuó Tayuya - El olor de la zona íntima de una mujer, los pechos, las manos... todo. Todo me enciende. Mucho más que lo de un hombre.

-No te puedo creer.

- En serio... Acabo de tener contacto sexual por primera vez con una mina, y ya sé perfectamente que es mucho más interesante que con un hombre, total, el hombre que quiero no existe.

- No pienses así, Tayuya. Sólo fue tu primera vez con una chica.

- Y quiero más. Antes, me había percatado. Me descubrí a mi misma, en los baños, en camarines, mirándole el culo y las tetas, la entrepierna, a otras.

- ¿Habías mirado a las chicas antes? Me imagino que todavía no hay alguna que te guste en particular, ¿o sí? - preguntó Naruto, inquieto por Tayuya.

- La verdad, es que me gusta...

¿De qué mujer se ha enamorado Tayuya?

¿Las mujeres del mundo real desearán a un hombre como Shikamaru?

¿Shiho seguirá intentando algo con el chico de las sombras?

¿Qué estará pensando Sakura, mientras está encerrada?

¿Neji seguirá enfermo de resaca por el cumpleaños de Kakashi?

¿Seguirá el Loco Bielsa al mando de la Selección Chilena de Fútbol? xD

¿Por qué a nadie le interesó el fic de Street Fighter que escribí T.T ?(tendrá sexo, lo juro!)

Y... ¿Cuál será el siguiente movimiento de Hinata para conquistar a Naruto?

Una vez más gracias por leer y trataré de escribir en cuanto pueda.

Sorry por las eternas demoras, pero como ya han notado, el último par de capítulos no han tardado largos meses en salir :)

Petición de caridad! :

Oigan, lean el fic de Street Fighter, please!Ò_Ó Dénle una oportunidad! Tiene algo medio sucio con Chun Li al final! y como ya dije, no es necesario saber sobre el juego ni saber jugarlo tampoco para leerlo. Si no saben quienes son los personajes, sólo busquen en San Google una foto y listo, no hay que saber nada más. Vean hartas fotos de Chun Li (uuy, sudo...!).


	18. Grand Finale

-Anko

- ¡Anko!

Naruto se sorprendió al oír el nombre de la tokubetsu jounin. Bueno, se iba a sorprender con el nombre de cualquier kunoichi. Konoha es pequeña, todos se conocen.

- Pero ella es bien mujercita, ¿cómo planeas acercarte a ella?

- Sí, he oído cosas de ella. Es bien sucia, ¿no? Le gustan mucho los hombres. No sé como acercarme... bueno, si es tan sucia, le gustará experimentar, ¿no crees?

- ¿Y por qué me cuentas esto?

Tayuya miró hacia un lado. Naruto la encontró fugazmente linda por ese gesto. Y ella agregó :

- En la misión de mañana, en la que te pido que nos acompañes, ella será la líder de grupo.

- ¿Planeas acercarte a ella durante la misión?

- Exacto.

- Así que me avisas para que no intervenga en tus planes.

- Exacto.

- ¿Y cómo podría intervenir yo?

- Ay, Naruto, Naruto... no sé pues, eres hombre, Anko está buena y es cachonda, no se sabe lo que puede pasar.

- No tengo ninguna intención con Anko ni con ninguna mujer de momento.

- Ah, de veras, me dijiste que habías roto con tu chica.

- Sí.

- Bueno, igual te aviso, para que cuando vengamos de vuelta de la misión, tu sabes, de campamento y cosas así, nos dejes a las dos solas, me dejes actuar, qué se yo.

Tayuya menciona lo del "viaje de vuelta" porque el código protocolar ninja prohibe actividad sexual al menos 24 horas antes de una misión. Terminada ésta, se levantaba la cláusula y podían volver a tener relaciones. En las misiones mixtas era sabido que se habían concebido varios ninjas conocidos, en los "viajes de vuelta".

- Como quieras - dijo Naruto - ¿Eso es todo?

- Síp. Me voy.

Llega el día de la misión. Antes de la misma, el personal del equipo asignado es reunido ante la oficina de Godaime Hokage.

- ¿Por qué nos tienen que dar las instrucciones por separado? - preguntó Naruto.

- Quien sabe... - respondió una de las chicas, sonriendo, mientras miraba a Tayuya, que respondió con un gesto alegre. Parecía saber ya de que se trataba la misión. Quizás ya estaba acostumbrada a aquella peculiar situación.

Naruto era el único varón del grupo.

Anko salía de la oficina, diciendo :

- Sigues tú, Naruto.

Al entrar, Naruto vió a Tsunade con una expresión extraña : entre nerviosa y enojada. Parecía estar discutiendo con Shizune, que tenía cara de pocos amigos. El rubio no supo si entrar o no, por lo que se quedó pegado al abrir la puerta, sin soltar el pomo. Shizune vió la puerta abierta y decidió salir. Al caminar hacia Naruto, su cara cambió a preocupación, y dando un abrazo al jinchuuriki, le susurró estas palabras :

- No eres libre de elegir hacer esta misión o no pero, si puedes, evítala.

- ¡Shizune! - ladró Tsunade, al notar que ella trataba de influir en el chico.

La asistente simplemente se marchó del lugar a paso rápido.

- Naruto, entra y siéntate - dijo la Hokage tranquilamente, mientras el genin obedecía - La misión consiste en interceptar la caravana de una familia noble que viajará por nuestra frontera norte. Es un clan bastante fiestero, por lo que celebran continuamente grandes bacanales y borracheras. El problema con estas personas es que son muy influyentes en la Nougaku no Kaigi (Consejo de Agricultura) y se teme que estén pasando a llevar los derechos y deberes míos, como Hokage, y del señor feudal. Han desestabilizado los ingresos de la aldea, con cambios inesperados en el valor de casi cualquier cosa que se trabaje de la agricultura : verduras, frutas, grano, harinas, etc. Como eso interviene en el costo de insumos y transporte, hemos experimentado una significativa baja en las arcas de dinero sólido, por primera vez en años.

- No entiendo nada.

- Me lo temía, Naruto, por lo que la orden que te daré será simple : debes seducir a la hija menor del clan Kokusen.

- ¡¿ ... ? O_O

- Una parte de la caravana consiste solo de jóvenes, y ellos transportan papeleo : documentos valiosos de propuestas y presupuestos. Necesitamos averiguar que traman, consiguiendo tales documentos. ¿Algo en contra?

- ¡NO SOY UN GIGOLÓ!

- Lo lamento. Todos se han rehusado. Eres oficialmente el último ninja varón medianamente atractivo con el que puedo contar.

- ¡NO VOY!

- ¡Te mataré! ¡Desobediente!

- ¡Venga...!

Tsunade se paró, y Naruto se puso en posición de ataque, aunque aún albergaba esperanzas de que fuera una broma.

- Te pagaré el doble - ofertó Tsunade

- ¡NO SOY UN PROSTITUTO!

- Triple.

- ¡NONES!

- Triple y vacaciones.

- ¡NARANJAS! ¡Estoy harto de no tener misiones!

- Mira... Te pago el doble, te doy las siguentes 2 misiones QUE TÚ ELIJAS, ojo, las que quieras, y le digo a Ichiraku que te despache a domicilio todo el ramen que quieras.

- ¿Estás orate, abueli? ¡ El viejo Ichiraku está muy viejo para andar haciendo entregas!

- ¡AAAAGGHHH! ¡Hombre, coñazo! Te ofrezco paga doble, dos misiones libres, y ramen... ¿qué más podrías querer?

Naruto tuvo un rayo de iluminación...

- ¡Sí! ¡Hay algo que quiero!

Sakura, a pesar de las ventosas noches, no pasó frío. Su celda no era helada. Despertó a la 1 de la tarde, hambrienta. En su cautiverio, todo lo que había hecho era dormir. Y llorar.

Pero el viejo Juuro la despertó. Abrió la reja de la celda con su llave maestra.

- Hoy te vas, Sakura-chan.

La chica se quedó de piedra pensando "¿Tan luego?". Luego dijo :

- P- pero pensé que iba a estar más días...

- Godaime Hokage-sama ha tenido consideración contigo esta vez.

La Haruno, olvidándose del hambre que tenía, se levantó de un salto y salió. Agradeció al viejo Juuro por las comidas, mantas y demás atenciones, aunque el conserje se disculpó por no haberla hospedado en una habitación más cómoda.

Luego, fue saltando a la casa de Naruto. Llegó y entró no más. Sabía como entrar aunque estuviera cerrado. El chico tenía su propio truco para emergencias, porque le costaba la maniobra shinobi para abrir puertas.

- ¡NARUTO! ¡Olvidemos todo! ¡No me importa lo que pasó con Hinata...!

Pero el dueño de casa no estaba. Inmediatamente, Sakura fue al mueble de la ropa del muchacho. Efectivamente, su ropa naranja no estaba. Su estuche de shurikens tampoco, y el lugar del mueble donde siempre dejaba el protector de frente estaba vacío.

- Salió de misión. Iré donde Shishou...

Tsunade recibió con mala cara a Sakura.

- No tenía planeado sacarte de allí tan rápido. Quería que te hicieras amiga y nieta de Juuro primero - dijo la líder, sarcásticamente. Se notaba que aún estaba enojada con su alumna.

- No seas tan dura, por favor, Shishou - respondió Sakura - ¿Puedo preguntar... dónde está Naruto? ¿Le enviaste a una misión, cierto?

- Sí. Pero antes de eso, te tengo que decir que gracias a él estás afuera.

- ¿Qué...? - dijo la chica, abriendo los ojos a más no poder.

- No quería participar de la misión que le asigné, así que negociamos un trato para que decidiera aceptar el trabajo. No pidió dinero ni nada... Sólo liberarte.

Sakura miró hacia abajo. "Pudiendo pedir todo el ramen del mundo..." pensó, sonriendo casi impercerceptiblemente.

- ¿Y a qué clase de misión lo enviaste, Shishou?

- Eso no te importa. Sólo te diré una cosa, Sakura - dijo Tsunade en tono serio. - No sé que pasa entre Naruto y tú, pero por favor no la caguen.

Sakura se asustó.

- ¿Qué quiere decir? - preguntó la chuunin, asustada.

- Significa todo lo que pueda significar. Todo lo que te imagines. No quiero más peleas. Ni jarana, nada de libertinaje. No quiero que alguna de mis mejores kunoichis anden preñadas por ahí.

- Entiendo.

- Ha habido mucha fiesta últimamente. Eso tiene que parar. Ahora hay que ponerse a trabajar duro. Hay que generar ingresos para la aldea. No quiero ser la primer Hokage que enfrente una recesión. Retírate.

Sakura hizo una reverencia y dejó la oficina de la Hokage.

"¿A qué clase de misión habrá ido?" se fue pensando Sakura.

En una céntrica tienda de ropa interior, Hyuga Hinata se encontraba de compras.

- ¿Copa? - preguntó la dependiente del local a la peliazul.

Las clientas que miraban lencería sutilmente pararon oreja para ver que respondía la chica de la realeza Hyuga. Pero ella sólo susurró su talla.

- Ya veo. Por aquí - dijo la dependiente, conduciendo a la chuunin a un mostrador lateral.

- Necesito algo que haga destacar el color de mi piel.

- ¿Cuál color? Estás toda pálida, Hinata-chan. Necesitas esto...

Era la primera vez que Hyuga compraba algo de ropa por su propia cuenta. Toda la vida tuvo a una nodriza que le "asignaba" vestimenta. Pero ahora había que hacer algo por iniciativa.

"Cuando llegue el momento, Naruto-kun se sorprenderá" dijo para sí la chica.

Una vez en su casa, modeló su nueva lencería frente al espejo de su habitación. Compró varios colores, y varias prendas de reducido tamaño.

- Esto es como no llevar nada, - pensó en voz alta, tras probarse una finísima pieza que parecía un hilo celeste. - pero bueno... Esto es lo que le gusta a los chicos ¿no?. ¿Le gustará a Naruto-kun?

Luego de combinar varias prendas, descubrió su busto.

- ¿Y así? ¿Cómo me vería? ¿Le gustaré?

Ella contempló su cuerpo sólo usando una prenda inferior roja bordada.

Contraria a sus pensamientos habituales, le pareció que se veía atractiva.

- Aquí, aquí... - decía ella suavecito, mientras repasaba con su índice derecho los lugares de su cuerpo por los que conduciría la boca de Naruto.

La temperatura estaba óptima. Por la ventana entraba una brisa tibia, y su piel reaccionaba a la luz. Lentamente ella acarició su cuerpo, desde los pechos a los muslos. Trató de mirar su reflejo en forma coqueta, atrayente, sexy, y lo consiguió.

Tenía todo lo necesario para hacer caer a un hombre. Pero para hacer caer a Naruto, se necesitaba un poco más.

- Me he vuelto muy fuerte, Naruto-kun. ¿Quieres que luchemos mañana para que veas mis técnicas? - dijo ella, simulando un diálogo con el rubio.

La chica hizo un gesto entre atrevido y agresivo de lo que sería una sexy pose de batalla.

- Seguro que con esto lo enamoro.

Luego, se volteó y giró su cabeza para contemplar su espalda y retaguardia.

- Estoy bien constituída - dijo ella, asintiendo y haciendo un gesto de conformidad con la boca..

Su nalgas eran grandes, firmes y estaban levantadas.

- Ahora... algo más atrevido.

La chica empezó a jugar con una silla, haciendo uno que otro paso de baile, fijándose en cada detalle. Aunque quizás era demasiado tiempo invertido en tratar de conquistar a alguien que no se fija en detalles.

Luego se sentó. Satisfecha, contempló su cuerpo. Empezó a tocarse lentamente, bajo la prenda bordada. Su intimidad empezó a lubricarse, recordando el cuerpo, los gestos, la inocencia y a la vez masculindad del hombre que la hacía acalorar. Naruto.

- Naruto, Naruto... - gemía ella silenciosamente, mientras exploraba con sus blancos dedos los rosados pliegues que en una prisa lenta se humedecían.

Con el medio y el anular empezó a masajear aquél botón erecto que coronaba su intimidad. Una escencia, un olor a privado llenó su nariz, e instintivamente supo que aquello podía excitar a su amor.

- El olor de una chica puede ser sexy - se dijo.

Por mucho rato Hinata siguió explorando su cuerpo, conociendo mejor sus ángulos, y pensando en nuevas posibilidades con su cuerpo.

Naruto está en medio de la misión.

Seducir a la mujer objetivo fue tan sencillo como darle todo el sake posible. Tras litros y litros de bebestibles, la chica invitó por su cuenta a Naruto a una tienda apartada y cuidadosamente preparada por si "saltaba la liebre" en la fiesta de aquella noche. (N de Ty Tabor : expresión que se refiere a la posibilidad de un contacto amoroso y/o sexual)

- No me gusta el ruido cuando vengo a descansar, así que siempre mando a dos sirvientes a que me hagan una tienda separada de las otras para dormir - fue la razón que dió la chica, hija menor del clan Kokusen.

- Entiendo - dijo Naruto, inclinando la cabeza.

Llevaba puesto un antifaz, e iba estratégicamente arreglado para provocar el encuentro sexual : las kunoichis compañeras de misión lo peinaron, ataviaron, y le dieron un par de consejos para seducir chicas, aunque la menor del clan Kokusen había cedido casi por su cuenta.

Breve FLASHBACK

" - Dile que tiene pies hermosos... Pon mucha atención a todo lo que te cuenta, y hazle preguntas al respecto, así le desmuestras que sólo estás atento a ella. Muéstrate entusiasmado. Gesticula con tu cabeza : trata de ser expresivo con los ojos, menéalos, asiente también. Guiña suavemente. Musita con tono grave cosas como 'Mmmh, ya veo' ó 'Aaah'... Si es necesario, acércate prudentemente y baja el volumen y tono de tu voz. Baja el volumen para no invadir su presencia en la conversación, y baja el tono para que se relaje. Las frecuencias graves sirven para relajar. Por eso, si haces dormir a un bebé no debes cantarle canciones chillonas, ¿entiendes? Debe ser un arrumaco suave, y profundo para que el bebé se relaje y duerma.

- Te estás desviando del tema - le respondió Naruto a la kunoichi que le aconsejaba.

- Oh, sí, sorry. Prosigo. Procura tener buena dicción e hilar ideas correctamente. Otra cosa importantísima : si llegas a notar y confirmar que hay química, que te mira de una forma particular y que está interesada, trata de no atender a todos aquellos gestos que ella haga con su cuerpo para llamar tu atención. Eso le dará un leve rasguño a su orgullo, porque creerá que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo como coqueta, pero verá que no eres como el común de los hombres si no miras el momento en que ella deliberadamente se ajusta el sostén frente a ti o se agacha a recoger algo para que le mires el culo. Pon ojo. Son pequeñas decisiones que pueden cambiar el curso de la misión. Repito. Si notas que le gustas y quiere llamar tu atención, no hagas lo que ella quiere que hagas. Resiste y lastimarás levemente su orgullo. Si se lastima su orgullo, con más ganas querrá obtenerte. Tengo entendido que esa niña consigue todo lo que quiere.

- Entiendo - dijo Naruto, sudando. Obvio que no entendió nada.

- Ahora dame tus mejores miradas.

- ¿Qué?

- Quiero ver desde qué ángulo o perfil luces más guapo. Ríe, ponte serio. Quiero ver qué gestos haces y decirte cuáles son más bonitos.

El rubio hizo todo lo que se le pidió.

- Qué complicado - comentó él.

- Sí, ES UNA LATA convertir el proceso de conquista en una ciencia. Pero es por el bien de la misión y de la aldea. Necesitamos saber que planea el Nougaku no Kaigi. Necesitamos sus planes y presupuestos.

- Lo sé.

- ¡Bien! Mira, mi opinión es que tienes una sonrisa preciosa. Ríe harto. No a carcajadas, sólo ríe o sonríe. ¿Sabes la diferencia entre las dos?

- Sí.

- Cuando cuentes o respondas algo serio, entorna un poquito los ojos y mira hacia abajo. Igual te vez bonito así.

Tayuya, Anko, y las otras kunoichis de la misión, miraban desde un par de metros y asentían, en acuerdo con los juicios de quién evaluaba la belleza de Naruto.

- Y bueno, ya sabes... en realidad todo esto es sólo un 30, o con suerte un 40 % del proceso de conquista. El 70% restante es química e improvisación, según la situación progrese. Pero esto que hemos hablado son herramientas útiles en cualquier caso.

- Entendido

_Fin del Flash Back

Naruto llevaba puesto un polerón negro con gorro. Dejó a la vista un poco de los mechones frontales de su rubio cabello, para parecer algo infantil y aguerrido a la vez. Abajo llevaba una polera con cuello bien grande en V, para que se viera su pecho fornido. Como aún hacía calor en las noches, llevaba shorts grises y sandalias azules típicas. Y el detalle más simpático de su vestimenta era el antifaz con lentejuelas negras. Parecía un mapache.

- ¿Qué quieres de beber? – preguntó la chica Kokusen, apenas hizo entrar a Naruto a su tienda llena de cojines.

- Jugo.

- Pero, me refiero a beber, a beber. Acompáñame, ¿sí?

La chica, de 18 años, era de cabello castaño claro, casi rubio. Tenía ojos marrón y muchas pecas. Su ropa y los cojines eran de estilo persa. Era llenita, tenía una gran cadera y a pesar de ir solo con unas delgadas sandalias y vestimenta ligera, su piel parecía estar limpia y fresca.

- Vino – dijo finalmente Naruto aunque no le gustaba. Sintió que si pedía algo que le gustara, como la cerveza o el sake, se desconcentraría de la misión.

- Kanpai, entonces – dijo ella, entregándole una copa llena de fino vino tinto.

"Sus documentos deben estar en algún lugar, cerca de sus pertenencias…" pensaba Naruto, mientras disimuladamente miraba a su alrededor.

- Bonita tienda – comentó él.

- Gracias. Y… ¿Cómo se las arregla un shinobi soltero para vivir? ¿Tienes un depa o casa?

- Te lo conté recién, me otorgaron un lugar para vivir desde que tengo uso de razón.

- La Hokage da buenas pagas, ¿cierto?

- Sí, conforme.

Conversaron sobre cosas triviales por un rato. Hasta que ella, que coquetamente se había sentado frente a él mostrándole sus pantorrilas adornadas con pulseras, decidió ir a sentarse a su lado.

Se demoró segundos en tocarlo y hacerle preguntas más directas. Y en milésimas, invitó al rubio a manosearla, de la manera más sucia que se le ocurriera.

La chica se recostó sobre el pecho de Naruto,que, estando sentado, deslizó su mano derecha entre la ligera ropa de la chica, abreviando el recorrido para llegar lo antes posible a sus puntos privados. Ella, sin refutar, murmuró de placer mientras juntaba sus redondas manos tras la nuca del shinobi.

Naruto masajeó, como mejor supo el clítoris de la jovencita, que en reflejo al inmenso placer recibido, abría y cerraba las piernas mientras los dedos de sus pies de contorsionaban tratando de distribuir de mejor manera la lujuria que hasta aquellos rincones de su cuerpo llegaba. Húmeda, caliente, ella solicitó ser atendida como diosa y no dudó en hacer acostar a su invitado, para sentarse sobre su cara y recibir lamidas directamente allí, en su privacidad. Naruto, con cierto recelo, se vió obligado a acceder. Con succiones pausadas y a momentos aceleradas, trabajó completamente los pliegues de la chica, encontrando y haciendo estallar sendos orgasmos. La acidez de aquellos fluidos femeninos hizo que el improvisado gigoló hiciera una mueca, que se arrepintió de haber hecho, ya que la chica casi lo pudo notar.

- No huelas, Naruto-san

- Hueles exquisito – mintió él, antes de pasar la punta de su lengua por toda la extensión de su privacidad.

- Quiero más cosas ricas. Niño, dame bien rico – dijo ella mientras se giró en 180 grados y se inclinó para quedar frente a frente al miembro de Naruto, que no estaba completamente erecto.

Hurgando en los shorts de su invitado, dio salida a su masculinidad. Con masajes exploratorios buscó la dureza del órgano, que luego se vió cerrado en la cavidad bucal de la atrevida mujer.

- Sigue chupándomela – pidió ella, volviendo prontamente a introducir el miembro del rubio en su boca.

Naruto continuó lamiendo los enrojecidos labios y el irrigado clítoris de la chica Kokusen, mientras recibía a su vez una impresionante fellatio. Después de varios minutos de incómoda posición para el chico zorro, la fogosa acaudalada exigió una penetración como correspondía, mientras se despojaba de sus prendas. Pero nuestro héroe no quería llegar tan lejos, (sabía que penetrar a semejante golfa sería una guarrada) por lo que,

buscando algún atrevido movimiento igual de satisfactorio, se puso de pie, y colocó a cada lado de su pene los pies de la muchacha. Ella, entendiendo la iniciativa, y motivada por experimentar algo nuevo, masturbó al ninja con cuidado e intensidad.

- ¿Quieres ver como me vengo desde aquí…?

- ¡S-sí, por favor…! – gimió ella, ebria de lujuria.

Naruto hizo un esfuerzo por terminar, y la chica recibió en su abdomen y sus pechos algunas de las descargas de líquido que salieron disparadas con fuerza. Los dedos de sus pies, que nunca habían experimentado la sensación cremosa de una eyaculación, enviaron al cerebro de la mujer impulsos eléctricos que abrieron canales de placer nunca antes imaginados por su torcida mente de niña consentida y caprichosa.

- Nunca se me había ocurrido masturbar a un hombre con los pies – comentó ella, riendo.

Siendo masturbada una última vez, la señorita cayó rendida. Sumida en sueño con una gran sonrisa, la chica se arropó entre finas frazadas y solicitó el varonil abrigo de su invitado para velar su sueño. El alcohol y el cansancio hicieron su efecto y Naruto, para asegurarse, dispuso de un pequeño bote metálico con un fuerte gas de sueño, para asegurar que ella no se despertara.

Una vez encontrados los documentos, hizo unas copias y fue a dormir con la chica. En la mañana, la descarada mujer le pidió a Naruto que se largara.

Naruto se reunió con Tayuya, Anko y las otras. Todas consiguieron hacer copias de valiosos documentos, por lo que la misión fue todo un éxito.

- Tuve que seducir a un tipo joven y gordísimo, como el autor de este fic – dijo Anko.

- ¿Así tanto? – preguntó Tayuya.

- En serio. Y a ti, Naruto, ¿te fue difícil? – preguntó Anko.

- La chica casi hizo todo por si sola. Evité la penetración. Me habían dicho que era muy suelta – respondió él.

- ¿Le hiciste sexo oral? – volvió a inquirir Anko.

- Pues sí – contó el aludido.

- Entonces es lo mismo, tonto, a través de su usada vagina te debe haber instalado una feroz sarna en las encías – agregó Tayuya.

Las chicas prorrumpieron en una escandalosa carcajada debido a la ingenuidad del Uzumaki, que puso cara de preocupado.

En la noche prepararon unas tiendas para descansar. Luego de decidir los turnos de vigilancia… el resto se fue a dormir. Naruto fue el primero en hacer guardia. Se entretuvo espiando por breves momentos la actividad lésbica que se llevaba en la tiendita de Anko y Tayuya. "Así que Anko se atrevió a experimentar…" pensó.

Naruto tuvo un par de días de descanso luego de llegar de la misión. Recibió una generosa paga de la Hokage, quien le advirtió la posibilidad de ser solicitado para otra misión similar. Durante los siguientes días, evitó hablar con casi todo el mundo, y ermitañamente se aisló en su casa, entrenando su concentración y buscando alguna senda hacia la madurez.

Muchas veces Sakura fue a su casa, pero al verla venir, el se escondía. Aunque para otra muchacha la suerte sería distinta.

El momento había llegado. Hinata partió un día en la tarde hacia la casa de Naruto. Sabía que él estaba con la intención de evitar hablar con la gente (se sentía perturbado por su misión como gigoló) y temió no ser recibida. Pero trató de abandonar esa sensación y fue hasta el último piso del edificio donde Naruto vivía, y golpeó su puerta.

Naruto estaba instalando un llavero al lado de la puerta, por lo que, por acto reflejo, tomó el pomo y la abrió. Se arrepintió profundamente de esta acción sin pensar. Pensaba encontrar la cara de Sakura, pero se encontró con unas mejillas sonrosadas, labios entreabiertos, y una blusa que dejaba mucho a la imaginación, no por exhibir más de lo normal, sino por todo lo contrario : por haber sido elegida, perfumada y vestida de una forma estratégica, que hicieran a cualquiera que viera la prenda estirada por el peso de los voluptuosos pechos que contenían, caer en tentación.

El sol que llenaba el pasillo abierto iluminó la figura de Hinata que, apoyada sobre su hombro derecho en el marco de la puerta, mostraba una figura espontánea y segura de sí misma. Con el brazo izquierdo sujetaba una chaqueta, llevaba unos ligeros jeans que le llegaban hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla, y calzaba unas sandalias negras. Los únicos detalles artificiales eran el fino brillo para labios y el perfume. Todo lo demás, pura naturaleza y belleza Hyuga.

- Hinata…

- Naruto-kun… Veo distante una iniciativa tuya así que, vine por mi cuenta. ¿Puedo pasar?

Estando ya frente a frente en la mesa, Hinata bebía una taza de té con canela y Naruto bebía un jugo.

- Te está creciendo la barba, Naruto-kun – comentó ella, luego de fijarse detenidamente en cada detalle de él : su polera negra sin mangas, sus shorts negros, sus pies descalzos, su mirada perdida.

- No he salido ni he hablado con nadie, solo he meditado. Debo verme horrible.

- No, para nada. De hecho, me apena que cada día te veas menos niño. Me enamoré así de ti.

El dueño de casa no se esperaba una intervención tan rápida. Al parecer, era imposible evadir el tema. Ambos estaban conscientes de la atracción que sentían uno por el otro, incluso antes de que el rubio terminara con Sakura.

Antes habían tenido fogosos encuentros.

Pero aquello ya era historia, y él estaba determinado a no tener encuentros amorosos por un buen tiempo. Su eventual inclusión en más misiones como galán seductor entorpecerían irremediablemente cualquier relación amorosa.

- Naruto-kun, hablemos directamente. He cambiado completamente. Mi forma de hablar, de vestir, incluso de pensar. Llegué al extremo de duplicar mi tiempo de entrenamiento. Sé que te gustan las chicas fuertes… Todo, por ti.

- Hinata, yo—

- No digas nada, Naruto-kun. Apenas termine esta taza de té – dijo Hinata, acomodándose el pelo mientras cruzaba las piernas – me voy a abalanzar sobre ti y te poseeré.

Naruto hizo un gesto de sorpresa, abriendo fuertemente los ojos. Pero aquella sensación cambio a indignación rápidamente.

- Hinata, no me vas a conquistar tratando de ser alguien que no eres… Sabes que también me gustas, y qu—

- No, Naruto-kun. Soy como soy. Confieso que he cambiado. Y…- dijo antes de beber de un sorbo el té que quedaba en la taza, que hizo sonar delicadamente al posarla en su plato – he decidido simplemente tomar lo que quiero.

Naruto no cabía en sí de sorpresa cuando en un movimiento inesperando, la peliazul volcó completamente la mesa a un lado, con taza, mantel y todo, y saltó a sentarse directamente sobre su deseado Naruto, que sintió viajar toda su sangre hacia un lugar específico. La nariz del rubio quedó a milímetros del centro del pecho de Hinata, que respiró seguidamente para hacer latir sus voluptuosidades. Al hacerlo, su femenina escencia inundó el olfato del rubio que en segundos sintió como una voracidad animal se apoderaba de su voluntad, haciendo trizas su determinación de celibato temporal. Ella posó sus manos sobre las rasgadas mejillas del ninja y le hizo inclinar su azul mirada hacia arriba. Luego ella hizo descender sus labios para encontrarse con los de él. Con pícaros movimientos, la Hyuga introdujo su lengua en la boca del chico, convirtiendo el mojado beso en un divertido coqueteo. Con aquella risita que caracteriza a una mujer profundamente enamorada, Hinata buscó la sonrisa de Naruto, y la encontró cuando un hilo de saliva unió sus labios mientras sus sonrojados rostros se separaban. Ambos rieron mientras jugaban a acariciar las mejillas del otro con la nariz.

- Nunca creí que el aliento de una chica fuera así de embriagante.

- Naruto-kun, me enciendes con cada palabra que dices – contestó Hinata, en un susurro, trantando de relajar el momento.

Luego de varios minutos de arrumacos varios, Hinata se preguntó si su peso estaría adormeciendo los muslos de Naruto. Entonces, haciendo circulares y leves movimientos pélvicos, quiso pasar a la siguiente escena.

Sin ninguna vergüenza el jinchuuriki posó sus manos sobre las redondas nalgas de Hinata, e incluso introdujo sus manos en los bolsillos traseros de los jeans de la chica, para ayudar a acentuar el moviendo circular con que ella oprimía su masculinidad.

Naruto se puso de pie, cosa que no impidió que la Hyuga permaneciera pegada a él, cual koala. Se dirigieron a la cama.

- No me importa que me traigas a la cama tan rápido, Naruto-kun… sólo estemos juntos.

Reflexionando sobre esto último, él quiso desacelerar el proceso para hacerlo aún más placentero. Abrió la ventana y corrió las cortinas para todos los rayos de sol posibles se posaran sobre el cuerpo de la muchacha Hyuga. Ella se deshizo de su blusa y las sandalias.

Sabía que se vería atractiva vistiendo sólo sus jeans y aquellos sostenes de color gris, y efectivamente, le sacó una sonrisa de impresión al rubio. Luego simplemente se dispusieron sobre la cama a regalonearse. Todo fue lento y dulce. Incluso hablaron. Rieron. Hasta que, al ver que el sol descendía, decidieron, con unas coquetas miradas, empezar su rito. Palpando todos los rincones del cuerpo del chico por encima de su negra ropa, Hinata hizo encender su propia imaginación. En poco tiempo, todos sus sentidos estaban agudizados hacia Naruto : el sonido de su respiración, el sabor a hombre que salaba su femenina y delicada lengua, aquella esencia masculina, aquel cuerpo poderoso como montaña que palpaba con sus manitos de niña, y el cómputo general de un hombre sumamente atractivo que contemplaban sus ojos, que no necesitaban del doujutsu Byakugan para ver que en lo superficial y lo más profundo, aquel era el hombre de sus sueños.

Sintiendo emociones igual de poderosas, Naruto se olvidaba completamente del mundo. A pesar de la hermosura de mujer que tenía a su lado, había un aspecto específico de ella que lo embobaba, y eso era su olor. La esencia que sus pechos difundían era definitivamente algo sobrenatural, casi místico. Probablemente era la única mujer en el mundo cuyos pechos tuvieran una característica similar. Naruto estaba seguro de que no se trataba del perfume. Por el contrario, tenía instintivamente asumido que aquel olor era absolutamente personal y único de ella.

Cuando la presión que su ropa ejercía sobre su miembro era insoportable, Naruto se despojó de ella, haciendo acelerar la respiración de la chica. Sus boxers, azules, se estiraban tratando de contener algo que crecía, tal como la blusa de Hinata (cuando llegó) se expandía tratando de soportar sus crecidos pechos.

Naruto también liberaba un olor que embriagaba a Hinata. Ella hizo que él abriera las piernas, y luego se colocó entre ellas para jugar con su duro sexo. Descubriéndolo, ella le realizó una serie de masajes que hicieron humedecer su enrojecido extremo superior, que brilló ante sus ojos. El aroma de la punta del miembro de Naruto invadió la nariz de la muchacha, vertiendo gasolina sobre el incendio de sus cada vez más incontrolables deseos. Con cortos besos ella recorrió la longitud del genital. Disfrutó del órgano viril como si fuera un dulce, y luego de distintas actividades como toques y leves estímulos, ella introdujo de lleno el miembro en su boca. Asustado, Naruto recordó repentinamente que hacía poco tiempo, en la misión con Tayuya y Anko, tuvo un contacto sexual. Algún contagio podría arruinar aquello que estaba por surgir con Hinata… pero viéndola realizar aquello, contemplando que el sexo oral que recibía de ella no se veía ni se sentía para nada sucio, olvidó sus aprehensiones. La Hyuga continuó con aquello, lentamente, a ratos subiendo la velocidad, dando leves y graves gemidos, para recordarle que era la primera vez que estaban haciendo cosas deliciosas sin ataduras. El rostro de la fémina, que ascendía y descendía a distintas velocidades a través de la longitud de aquel endurecido sexo, estaba sonrosado, y aquel contraste que se producía con el resto de su piel hacía que se viera más espléndida.

- Me encanta tu carita pintada, Hinata.

Aquellas últimas palabras que salieron de la boca de Naruto, graves, entrecortadas, con el volumen perfecto, hicieron hervir el centro interior del pecho de Hinata. Ella fugazmente pensó que las mujeres no necesitan un galán, un poeta… todas podían merecerse a un Naruto, tierno, masculino, fuerte, que además sabía encantar con su voz y palabras.

Pero, para su suerte, había un solo Naruto en el mundo, y lo tenía para ella sola. "Mío, mío…" pensó ella mientras, terminando su labor oral, se incorporó y recostó sobre el cuerpo de su amado. Cuando se produjo un nuevo beso, Naruto percibió el sabor y aroma de su propia intimidad, y supo que el contacto con Hinata era de lo más pleno. Polera sin mangas afuera, sostén y jeans fuera, boxer fuera. Las prendas se proyectaron en un lento descenso hacia el piso, mientras los calientes cuerpos de la Hyuga y el Uzumaki se unían.

Naruto recostó a la chica y se colocó sobre ella, poseyéndola con mucho cuidado. Pero Hinata perdió el hilo del momento. Su mirada acusaba lágrimas prontas a salir.

- ¿Qué pasa, Hinata? – preguntó Naruto, preocupado, abandonando su interior - ¿Dolor?

- No, Naruto-kun… yo, yo… yo estoy tan feliz – gimió ella

Naruto sonrió al ver a la antigua Hinata volver por unos instantes. Pero algo lo devolvió al acto sexual : la mano izquierda de la chica presionó las nalgas del ninja, haciéndolo penetrarla.

- Tómame, tómame… - dijo ella, aún en lágrimas.

Naruto le secó las lágrimas, y procedió a embestirla. Con los subsiguientes movimientos, la sensación de desconcierto de la peliazul desapareció, y pudo disfrutar plenamente del proceso.

Él se apoyó sobre las manos de la chica para mirarla desde cierta distancia mientras la embestía. Sus pechos, que caían hacia los lados, vibraban con cada movimiento. Sus rosados pezones se veían oscuros y endurecidos. Su abdomen era perfecto. Y siguió bajando la mirada hasta que encontró el punto que unían sus cuerpos, y no encontró nada más hermoso.

Hinata levantó un poco la cabeza.

- Quiero mirar también, quiero ver también…

Naruto separó un poco más su cuerpo de ella, aunque sin dejar de penetrarla. Ella también se deslumbró con lo que vió. Aquel miembro húmedo entraba y salía de su cuerpo.

Queriendo volver a tomar las riendas del galope, Hinata acostó a Naruto para sentarse sobre él. Encajándose con delicadeza, se unió al hombre y realizó un movimiento circular, con intensidad creciente.

- Voy a correr el velo - dijo ella, cerrando el viso semitransparente colocado antes que la cortina.

- Dale.

Tener relaciones con la ventana abierta era agradable, pero había que guardar algo de intimidad. Si ella era vista en aquella actividad, sería la debacle para su clan.

Retomando el ritmo, la Hyuga se esforzó al máximo para demostrar todo lo intensa que podía ser. Mientras montaba al rubio, lo deleitó aún más con un pequeño espectáculo : jugando con sus pechos, apretándolos, juntándolos y haciéndolos saltar al incrementar la velocidad y fuerza de las embestidas. Y mientras masajeaba sus pezones, sintió de improviso la electricidad y el fuego de un orgasmo que ascendía. Naruto, notando en el rostro de la chica sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, su boca abierta que ahogaba un grito y sus irrigadas mejillas, atinó a presionar con bestialidad los glúteos de la muchacha, para forzar unas cuantas embestidas más. Aquello provocó que el clímax fuera extenso y quemante. El larguísimo orgasmo casi acabó con sus fuerzas, pero considerando la situación inmejorable en que se encontraba, ella hizo acopio de toda su voluntad para seguir adelante y complacer a Naruto.

Por un rato siguieron devorándose. La mujer, que había tenido varios orgasmos ya, exigió con coquetas miraditas el final del acto al shinobi. Colocándose de rodillas sobre la orilla de la cama, hizo a Naruto bajarse de la misma. Luego lo ubicó a su espalda y la hizo penetrarla desde atrás. Al muchacho no le costó encontrar la entrada vaginal, y disfrutando de la vista que le proporcionaba aquel ángulo, la poseyó con fuerza. El ruido que producía el choque de sus cuerpos, el sonido pegajoso de sus humedades privadas, y el olor a intimidad femenina que se propagó lo excitó al máximo, tanto que, olvidándose de los peligros, virtió en el interior de la chica todo el contenido de su incontrolable eyaculación. Al salirse de ella, notó como varios hilos de líquidos mezclados se formaban entre sus intimidades, como queriendo volver a unirlos en un acto sexual interminable. Ella, agradecida, giró su cabeza y agradeció con una sonrisa. Aunque el acto no acabó allí. Insatisfecho por notar que ella no se había venido al mismo tiempo, la recostó y abrió sus piernas. Él se puso de rodillas en el suelo, y con la punta de la lengua fue dando leves toques por tola la extensión de los rosados pliegues, que seguían humedeciéndose como si recién hubiera empezado todo. Hinata ya no podía respirar más rápido, su psiquis iba a colapsar. Necesitaba urgentemente llegar otra vez al clímax o si no se volvería loca. Así que, pronunciando algunas sucias palabras, pidió a Naruto hacerla venirse. Obediente, él ejecutó su Kaiten Seppun no Jutsu y le hizo sentir un orgasmo de aquellos. No se aguantó y gritó.

Luego de tanto placer sintieron sueño. Durmieron por un rato, hasta que el sentido de la responsabilidad despertó a Hinata.

- ¿Cuánto dormimos?

- Dos horas y media - respondió Naruto, mirando el reloj de la sala. Cuando vió la hora, recordó lo de la mesa. Allí estaba, volcada. al lado del mantel tirado, estaban la taza rota y la botellita de jugo derramado.

Hinata también miró hacia allá. Naruto la tomó por la mejilla y la giró hacia sí.

- Me debes una taza.

- Claro - contestó ella, sonriendo - Naruto-kun, me debo ir.

Él recordó que un momento de su acalorado acto ella le mencionó que había empezado a tomar unas pastillas con anterioridad.

- Bueno, ve a lo que tengas que hacer.

Vistiéndose raudamente, Hinata se preparó para la despedida.

- Prometo que buscaré una salida para todo. Renunciaré al clan si es necesario.

- No digas eso, Hinata.

Para los Hyuga, renunciar al clan significaba perder sus ojos. Naruto no quería eso para ella. Todo se debía a que el clan no toleraría mezclar a una princesa con un ninja cualquiera.

Entonces ocurrió lo que menos tenía que ocurrir. La despedida fue triste, y eso condicionó los pensamientos de ambos por el resto de la noche. Entregándose a las reflexiones, cada uno por su lado vió con pesimismo el éxito de su relación.

- Un mero romance con una persona ajena a la realeza parece un insulto para años de tradición.

El padre de Hinata fue implacable. No por las palabras que escogió, sino por aquella mirada intransigente y de ira con que contempló a su hija. Esto se debía a que le había llegado el rumor sobre una eventual relación con el jinchuuriki.

El padre de Hinata hizo colocar un jounin como vigilante de su hija, a casi toda hora del día, por motivos que no quiso revelarle. Sus encuentros con Naruto se redujeron a minutos, en ciertas horas vacías y visitas al baño con las que pudo contar.

Con el tiempo, el desgano se apoderó de sus ánimos, y finalmente dejaron de verse. La angustia con la que vivían, por no poder verse, finalmente hizo que el amor que hervía en un principio degenerara en desesperanza. Lo que más enfurecía a Naruto era que por primera vez tenía que rendirse en algo, al ver que el problema lo superaba. Era algo que comprendía pero no podría dominar nunca : lo social. Había un orden establecido que no podía modificar aunque fuera el hombre más fuerte del mundo. Mientras más amor sentía hacia Hinata, más vetado fue por la familia Hyuga, y menos pudo verla. Sin poder encontrar una solución, confundido, y rendido de angustia, solicitó a Hinata una despedida, en un breve encuentro en la calle. Ella respondió que a pesar de la infranqueable muralla de lo establecido, no todo estaba perdido. Aquel extraño mensaje rondó por su mente mucho tiempo.

Naruto trabajó por mucho tiempo ininterrumpido, casi sin vacaciones. Generó muchos ingresos para la aldea y para sí. Pensó que siendo una persona próspera podría encontrar algo de felicidad, pero al no tener con quien compartir la abundancia, se arrepintió. Abandonando momentáneamente el trabajo, se entregó a la meditación para alcanzar completo dominio de sus pensamientos y decidir qué hacer con su vida.

En todo el tiempo transcurrido, Sakura, había conseguido madurar y con duro trabajo ahorró y se dió la gran vida : pidió muchas vacaciones y conoció el mundo. Salió con muchos hombres (aunque nunca llegó siquiera a besar a alguno) y se dejó seducir por lo lujoso. Ganó lo suficiente para comprar varias propiedades, incluso negoció en secreto la compra de pequeños terrenos fiscales en distintos países. Llegó a conseguir, por un precio para la risa, una base subterránea en el desierto del País del Viento, Hasta que un día, aburrida de lo grandioso, decidió recuperar algo que había perdido hacía tiempo. Mas bien, a alguien. Ese alguien le negó el saludo y la palabra por mucho tiempo. Intentó hablarle, conversarle, pero él nunca cedió. Como había pasado el tiempo, era buena idea intentar de nuevo. El problema es que ella no fue la única que tuvo la misma idea.

Debido a una extraña conjetura del transcurso del tiempo/espacio, un día, un par de mujeres, con la misma idea en mente, y con la misma dificultad (de querer hablar y estar con ese alguien, y no poder haerlo) se dirigieron a esperar a cierto ninja que estaba por llegar.

Sakura se dispuso al medio de la entrada a la aldea, esperando a Naruto. Pero no había notado que, antes que ella, había llegado alguien más a esperarlo. A su derecha, tras un árbol, una sorprendida Hinata la miraba casi con miedo. Con el cejo fruncido, Sakura se atrevió a hablarle.

- ¿Esperas a algún pariente o amigo? – dijo la pelirrosa, alzando la voz para que la paliducha Hyuga la oyera.

- Yo, este… - murmuró Hinata, sumida en debilidad. Hasta que un rayo de dignidad que atravesó su mente la hizo recapacitar. Se había esforzado mucho para enamorar a Naruto, y lo consiguió. Luego, lo perdió. Y ahora, con un pequeño plan en mente, tenía la posibilidad de recuperarlo.

Pero ahora llegaba ella, la "eventualmente aún" enamorada de Sasuke, para arrebatarle su principal objetivo

- ¡Vine a esperar a Naruto-kun! – gritó Hinata, en un firme, perfecto y fluido japonés.

Sakura sólo entorno los ojos, tratando de analizar de dónde Hinata había sacado tal valentía.

- Haz lo que quieras. No te garantizo que quiera conversar.

Sakura odiaba a Hinata. Sumida en llanto y al borde del suicidio escuchó, desde la puerta de entrada de la casa de Naruto, como él y Hinata fornicaban por primera vez. Ella había llegado aquel día, pero al escuchar el estruendo de una mesa que se volcaba y una taza que se rompía, se detuvo y agudizó el oído para enterarse de lo que ocurría. Con horror oyó gemidos de placer, risas, suspiros, y con el rato, varios orgasmos. Desmoronándose, con la espalda pegada a la pared al lado de la puerta de la casa del ninja, la chica sintió como las pesadas lágrimas le acuchillaban las mejillas y asesinaban por completo sus esperanzas. Cayendo sentada, abrazó sus rodillas y permaneció allí todo el rato, torturándose con el ruido del sexo. Olvidando su amor, planeó con sangre fría el asesinato de la joven princesa. Con un furtivo intento como advertencia (que la misma Hinata no notó, sino su propio padre) empezó el calvario para la peliazul y el rubio. Con el segundo intento de homicidio, el padre de Hinata hizo colocar un vigilante jounin para su protección. Cuando los intentos cesaron, Hinata se vió libre nuevamente pero Naruto ya estaba convertido en otra persona.

Sin algo por lo cual luchar, Naruto, Hinata y Sakura cayeron en vidas aburridas.

Pero por alguna extraña razón, ambas chicas recuperaron el rayo de la determinación Y en un mismo día, se dirigieron a la salida de la aldea con un objetivo igual.

- Cuando llegue Naruto me lo llevaré de la aldea. Lo recuperaré - contó Sakura, que presentía la misma intención por parte de la otra chica.

- Yo quiero hacer lo mismo.

- Zorra, no te dejaré.

- La zorra eres tú, si saliste con media aldea, y más encima, con medio mundo.

- ¡Cállate! ¿Quieres pelear?

- Me parece. Naruto podría elegir a la más fuerte - dijo Hinata, acercándose a Sakura.

- No vamos a hacer que elija así, no es un perro que va a elegir entre dos dueños...

- Pero sí es un zorrito. Va a ser mi zorrito.

Sakura se enfureció al oír de los labios de la peliazul la palabra que ella misma utilizaba para pensar en él.

- ¡No le digas así! ¡Es mi zorro! - gritó Sakura

- Naruto no va a querer a una mujer gritona. Qué poco femenina eres.

Sakura enfrió la cabeza y se dispuso a atacar. Hinata activó el Byakugan y adoptó pose de pelea.

- Suficiente, las dos - dijo uno de los guardias de la entrada - No me hagan llamar a los ANBU.

Hinata y Sakura no dejaron de mirarse.

- Con pelear no sacan nada - dijo una nueva voz, que se aproximaba a la entrada, desde el exterior.

La figura de Naruto se desplazaba hacia ellas.

- ¡Naruto!

- ¡Naruto-kun...!

Sakura quiso adelantarse.

- ¡Naruto! ¡Estuve pensándolo y... quiero que nos vayamos de esta aldea!

Naruto giró la vista hacia ella, que se le acercó para decirle lo siguiente de modo que Hinata lo la oyera.

- Compré varios lugares espléndidos para vivir, fuera de la aldea, donde jamás nos encontrarán. Hice tratos para que todo fuera secreto, para que nadie nos vaya a molestar. Salvo un lugar especial : Gaara me vendió a precio de huevo una base subterránea en el desierto, que él mismo contruyó en segundos, a cientos de metros de profundidad en la arena. Él es el único que nos podría encontrar, pero el es más discreto, ¿cierto? - narró Sakura, tratando de parecer convincente.

Hinata estaba de piedra. Pudo escucharlo todo. Cualquier hombre cedería a la tentadora oferta de vivir una vida secreta y romántica.

- Lo único malo, al menos para ti, es que no trabajaríamos como ninjas nunca más... viviremos del arriendo de mis propiedades - siguió comentando Sakura.

El plan de la Haruno parecía perfecto. Lamentablemente, Hinata, salvo una re-declaración de amor, no contaba con mayor estrategia.

- Naruto-kun

-¿EH? - musitó la pelirrosa, mirando con desprecio a Hinata - ¿Qué tienes tú para ofrecerle, tetona? ¡Yo le daré todo! ¡Buena vida, y sobre todo, amor! ¡Mucho amor! No como tú, que sin tetas no tienes como hacer que te mire.

Naruto prefirió no intervenir. Entendió que aquello era una batalla de dos chicas.

- Naruto-kun, yo no tengo nada que ofrecerte... Bueno, podemos usar mis ahorros... No son abundantes, pero es suficiente para vivir por un tiempo mientras pensamos qué hacer...

- ¿La princesita tetona no tiene nada más qué ofrecer? - intervino Sakura

- ¡Puedo dar el triple de amor que tú! - gritó Hinata

- ¿Qué sabes tú de dar amor? ¡Esperaste mucho tiempo, Hinata! ¡Yo me lo comí primero!

- ¿Y eso qué importa? - contestó Hinata, con rabia. Aquello le dolió.

- ¡Yo me lo cogí primero! ¡Su primera vez fue conmigo! ¿Crees que eso no cuenta? En cambio tú... Naruto recién te vino a pescar cuando a no tenía nada conmigo.

- Pero tú... ¡Todo el tiempo lo engañaste! ¡Amabas... y todavía amas a Sasuke-kun!

- ¡Cómo te atreves a...!

- ¡¿Crees que soy tonta? ¡¿Crees que Naruto es tonto?- gritó Hinata, mientras mentalmente se preparaba para revelar la conclusión que acababa se sacar en base a lo que recién había oído - ¡Todas esas propiedades que has comprado sirvieron para desplazarte y buscar a Sasuke-kun! ¿O me equivoco?

- ¡Perra...! - gruñó Sakura, sintiendo herido su orgullo. Aquello tenía algo de verdad.

- Perdiste Naruto-kun, luego de que él descubrió que seguías amando a Sasuke-kun, enviándole cartas... Perdiste a Naruto-kun, y cuando te sentiste muy falta de amor, corriste a buscar tu segunda opción.

- ¡CÁLLATE! - ladró Sakura

- ¡Naruto-kun! ¡Yo no tengo mucho que ofrecer...! ¡Usaremos mis ahorros! Podemos viajar. ¡Perdón, Naruto-kun! ¡Es todo lo que puedo ofrecer! ¡Viajar, huir de la gente! Pero... ¡Será divertido! ¡Como una película!

- ¡CÁLLATE, HINATA, CÁLLATE! - siguió gritando Sakura, enfurecida. Temía que la chica hiciera una invitación más atractiva.

Naruto, silente, pensó en las dos chicas. Y en cosa de segundos tomó una decisión.

- ¡No voy con ninguna de las dos!

Ambas dieron un respingo.

- A ver, si tanto me quieren... ¿No se les olvida algo?

El silencio en el que permanecieron las dos chicas dió a entender a Naruto el leve egoísmo con el que ellas querían proceder.

- Quiero ser Hokage algún día, y no podré serlo viviendo escondido en la arena o huyendo de la sociedad.

Ambas miraron al suelo.

- Quiero vivir en mi aldea. Quiero tener niños en el futuro. Quiero ser Hokage. Quiero vivir más cosas. No me voy a atar a ninguna de las dos.

La disputa había desembocado en un repentino empate.

- Sakura, no debiste haber puesto tu vida en riesgo tantas veces - comentó el rubio, refiriéndose al extenso periodo de tiempo en que la Haruno se dedicó completamente a misiones de rango A y S, para juntar grandes cantidades de dinero - Deberías dejar un par de misiones peligrosas a otros. Además la aldea no se puede permitir la pérdida de una especialista médico como tú.

A la aludida no le agradó el comentario.

- Y tú, Hinata... por favor, piensa en el bien de tu familia. Nunca ha sido buena idea que te relaciones con alguien como yo. Piensa también en tu bien. Ambos somos jóvenes y nos queda mucho por vivir y experimentar. Probablemente yo no soy el amor de tu vida.

La Hyuga, muy asustada, pareció encontrar algo de razón en aquello. Durante un tiempo, se sintió misteriosamente atraída hacia otros dos chicos. Un jounin y un tipo de un puesto de revistas con el que hablaba mucho.

- Ejercí como prostituto en muchísimas misiones de recolección de información.

Con los ojos como platos, las chicas quedaron mudas de impresión.

- Me he estado tratando biológicamente, y por fortuna estoy sano todavía. Pero por favor, piensen si les hace bien querer a alguien que debe seducir mujeres como parte de su trabajo. Yo, probablemente, no soy lo que buscan.

Atentas, las jóvenes escucharon aquellas duras palabras. Él prosiguió.

- Apuesto lo que sea a que tienen curiosidad por buscar algo más... Probablemente me quieren, pero les estaría negando parte de la verdad del mundo si por mi culpa no conocen más personas. Yo, personalmente, siento que quizás debiera conocer otra chica, que no conozca sobre mis misiones como gigoló, claro - afirmó Naruto, rascándose la cabeza.

- Ya he visto el mundo, Naruto. Ya he salido con personas, lo reconozco.

- Pero ¿podrás tolerar a un hombre con un trabajo así?

Sakura sabía que aquello era duro y que tenía que pensarlo.

- En mi carrera por ser Hokage, hay riesgos que tengo que asumir. Mi salud cae en aquellos riesgos. Tengan por seguro que nunca he perdido mi dignidad, pero por favor, considérenlo. Existe la posibilidad de que... yo no sea lo mejor para ninguna de las dos.

Hinata dió media vuelta y emprendió camino a su casa.

- No me voy a rendir, Naruto-kun. Te voy a enamorar otra vez.

Naruto no dijo nada. Tan sólo respetó aquella decisión y sintió que debía prepararse para cualquier eventualidad.

- No voy a dejar que esa coño de su madre Hyuga me gane - dijo Sakura, que también emprendió camino a casa- Y, tranquilo - continuó Sakura al ver que Naruto hacía una mueca de preocupación por Hinata - No voy a pelear con ella. No le haré nada. Quiero un combate justo.

- ¿Combate? - preguntó Naruto.

Sakura alcanzó a Hinata y caminó con ella.Y le dirigió un mensaje de guerra.

- Un día le voy a hacer el amor tan rico que se va a olvidar de que exististe.

- Entonces cuidado con pegarle un bicho, suelta.

- Que no se te olvide que lo tuve yo primero, tonta. Y se lo di todo. TODO ¿Sabes a qué me refieron con "todo"?. Le fascinó - comentó Sakura, haciendo una ultra privada alusión indirecta, pero perceptible sobre su mismísima y propia retaguardia.

- Que guarra... orgullosa de entregarle el culo a alguien, aunque sea Naruto-kun. Qué asco.

- No fuiste capaz de complacerlo al máximo entonces. Mientras más sucia, más lo pude amarrar a mí. Lo comprobé - dijo Sakura enojada, sorprendida del carácter y las palabrotas con las que contaba su enemiga para comunicarse.

- Le voy a decir a todo el mundo que te gusta que te rompan el cul- dijo Hinata, interrumpiéndose al final.

- No sería una lucha justa. Esto es entre tu y yo. No metas a la aldea.

- Ya que hablamos de cosas sucias... nunca le vas a hacer una rusa como Dios manda. Yo sí.

Sakura, herida, prefirió dejar las palabras de lado. Aquella era definitivamente una nueva Hinata, una oponente fuerte en el combate del amor.

- Veremos quién se lo queda. Ya tengo dos motivos para vencer. Tenerlo y ganarte son completamente distintos ahora - sentenció la pelirrosa.

- Lo mismo digo - finalizó la Hyuga. Al llegar a una esquina se separaron.

Una chica rubia contempló desde media distancia todo lo que ocurrió. HERE COMES A NEW CHALLENGER! tara ra ra tan tan taaan!

- Quiero saber que tal es este Naruto... otra vez. Se lo están peleando mucho. Debe estar bien bueno, más que antes. Quiero probarlo - dijo para sí Ino, que se vió abandonada por Sai en su fugaz relación, y quería aventuras.

Naruto todavía seguía parado en la entrada de la aldea. Hasta que alguien se posó a su lado.

- Te orbitan muchas vaginas, hombre, qué sex appeal - comentó Tayuya a Naruto, apareciendo de la nada.

- ¿Que quieres?

- Nada muy especial. Tengo que contarte algo sobre Anko. Invítame a una tacita de café.

Naruto miró hacia abajo.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no puedes? ¿Alguien te espera en casa?

Con un suspiro y una sonrisa, Naruto volvió a levantar la vista.

- Por supuesto que nadie me espera en casa - finalmente dijo, riendo.

En aquel momento Naruto supo que no podría evitar lo que vendría. Su generación de amigos y conocidos, todos en época veinteañera, tenían mucho por vivir y experimentar. Mientras duraran sus juveniles energías, se encargaría de ser una persona plena. Rechazaría desde aquel momento todas las misiones tipo gigoló. Y sobre todo, no se preocuparía por buscar a una persona especial, porque todo se hace más divertido cuando aparece de repente, cuando no te das cuenta, aunque la conozcas o no. Además, aquello te cierra una posibilidad...

La posibilidad de, en cualquier momento, tener un pícaro encuentro. Fugaz, ardiente, en una fiesta, un paseo, o en el cuarto del conserje de un hospital.

Hay muchas situaciones lujuriosas esperando por ti.

Y sé que te divertirás.

Y, amigos, éste es el final de la historia. Sé que el final no es lo mejor considerando el tiempo que ha pasado, pero realmente he hecho mi mejor esfuerzo.

Este fic lo llegaron a leer más de 50 personas, (una incluso se creó un user para comentar!) y eso me hace sentir muy halagado. Aunque, debido a lo gastado del formato de mi fic, fui perdiendo lectores, y continuaron leyendo sólo unos pocos. A aquellos que leen este mensaje y leyeron todos los capítulos, les doy las INFINITAS GRACIAS porque con sus comentarios, les juro, me animaron en varios momentos difíciles.

Probablemente escriba un par de fics eróticos más :

* Street Fighter - en desarrollo

* FLCL (Furi Kuri) - no publicado, en desarrollo

Y otros dos que no sé si escriba, todo está sujeto a como me vaya con los anteriores:

* One Piece - idea concebida, no completamente seguro de redactarlo.

* FullMetal Alchemist - idea concebida, no completamente seguro de redactarlo.

Y dependiendo de como me vaya con ellos, postearé aquí en MCAnime mi historia original Suite Jeria (aún en desarrollo y redacción). No es erótica, por cierto. xD

Insisto por si alguien está interesado (aunque no creo xD), sí seguiré escribiendo, pero depende como me vaya con los fics eróticos de Street Fighter y FLCL (Furi Kuri).

¡Nuevamente muchas gracias! ¡De corazón! ¡Hay muchas situaciones indecorosas esperando por ustedes! Recuerden tomar precauciones y cuidarse, pero, por sobre todo... ¡Disfrútenlo!


End file.
